Lightning in a Bottle
by hook617
Summary: Set after "Straight On Til Morning". 'Capturing something powerful and elusive'. Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

They had only been on the ship a day or two and everyone already had cabin fever. It was to be expected. Just putting the six of them in a place where no one could escape was asking for some sort of explosion. When Killian was not at the helm, he immediately shut himself in the captain's cabin to avoid Gold. However, most of the time it wasn't necessary. Gold spent most of his time locked in his own private quarters, studying maps and spells for the upcoming imminent battle. Thankfully, the Jolly Roger had space for 3 cabins in addition to the captain's cabin- otherwise they'd really have problems. The Charmings had the larger cabin along with Emma, while Regina and Gold each took the smaller ones. Emma spent most of her time on the deck for a few reasons. One, she wanted to give her parents time of privacy, just so they wouldn't try anything with her in the room. Of course, they wouldn't, but Emma just didn't want to think about it. The wide open space gave her comfort, along with the sight of the man at the helm. There was something soothing about watching Hook sail the ship, he looked so confident and relaxed at the same time. She would try to hide her glances at him, but the secret smile on his face when she stole her glances let her know that he was well aware of her actions.

On the afternoon of the second day, Emma decided she needed a rest. The nights had not been too kind to her, it was hard to sleep with thinking about Henry, so she took advantage of the feeling of heaviness to go below deck. Two days with barely any sleep on a boat was just too much. As she rounded the corner, she bumped into a solid figure.

"Swan?" Hook said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry," she said sleepily. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Are you well?" Killian had a look of great concern in his eye. He knew it wasn't an easy transition to living at sea for some. He reached his arm out to steady her, which she was too tired to push away. Without noticing it, she put her hand on his and let him steady her.

"Yeah, I'm really tired. I just need to lie down in my room," Emma said, but to her surprise, Killian held up his hook to block her way.

"You might not want to do that, Swan," Killian warned. "As I passed by your quarters, I heard your bunkmates in there and it left...little to the imagination. Hence my haste as I barrelled into you." He gave her an awkward smile, but she was already rolling her eyes at her situation.

"Seriously?! Ugh, I'm so tired," Emma whined as she leaned her head on the wall, too tired to care that she wasn't holding back. She knew she sounded like a child, but all she wanted to do was crash into her pillow. Killian chuckled softly at her lowered defenses.

"I have to take my shift at the helm," Killian said. "You're welcome to use my quarters." Emma nodded in thanks and moved to walk past him. He did the same, but with the small hallway, they kept getting in each other's way. She'd shift left as he'd go right, and visa versa. In her tiredness, Emma gave up quickly, just ending up swaying and he joined her rhythm with a proud smile on his face, enjoying the dance they were doing. Emma gave him a look, as if he was doing it on purpose just to torture her, to which he responded by scooping her up in his arms. "I believe you need some assistance in your tired state, Swan."

Emma, partly too tired to fight and the other part enjoying this a bit, leaned her head on his shoulder in surrender. Her eyes were already fluttering closed as she was hit with his comforting scent. He leaned his head slightly to her forehead as he carried her, enjoying the softness and warmth of her skin. He laid her gently in his bed and pulled his blanket around her with his hook. Emma's journey to dreamland was at full speed ahead when she was at once consumed with the smell of his blankets and pillow all around her.

"Please no lines about being in your bed," Emma said weakly, her voice muffled by the fluffy blankets. Killian let out a small chuckle of amusement and softly tucked away a loose strand of hair.

"Sweet dreams, Swan," he said, patting the blankets down. Emma nodded with her eyes closed, her breathing already slowed. As Killian started towards the door, he hesitated by the doorframe and looked back to the figure in his bed. His mind danced around the idea of going back and kissing her forehead, which he had been longing to do as soon as he took her in his arms. He started to change direction when he heard an "ahem" from the corridor behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, Captain?" Gold said, looking at him with a stone cold expression. Hook's jaw tensed and he exited his cabin, closing the door behind.

"She needed a place to rest," Hook stated plainly. "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed at the helm." He moved past Gold through the thin corridors and back on the deck. Regina was taking a turn at the helm, but she looked like she had been tired of her post hours ago. She breathed a sigh of relief when Hook appeared on deck.

"It's about time!" Regina said. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, your highness," Killian said, gesturing for her to move. Regina let go of the wheel and started towards the lower deck. Gold was standing there frozen staring at Hook, causing Regina confusion.

"What's the matter with you?" she said, her voice dripping with annoyance, yet she was intrigued to see if these two mortal enemies had forgotten about their buried hatchet so soon.

"She's still mourning my son," Gold called up to Hook, ignoring Regina completely. "Don't think you mean anything more to her then just someone who helping her with a more important quest." Regina looked between Gold and Hook. Hook stared over both of them to the horizon, avoiding all eye contact.

"Emma? Seriously?" Regina scoffed at Hook. "Oh, Captain, don't even think about it."

"So you also agree that she's too good for him," Gold said, now acknowledging her comments.

"Actually, no. I'd say between the two of them, Hook is the more dedicated one. He dedicated 300 years of his life to one cause, she's lived in countless places and only dedicated a few months to caring about her own child," Regina said. "I think he's too good for her." She gave him a wink and a seductive smile, to which he turned his gaze in the complete opposite direction of her. He was not one bit interested in any advances from Regina, but she had been making it obvious she was open to the option. Sure, Emma had left him behind to be babysat by a giant, but Regina had thrown him into a pit to be killed by Malificant. No, he was not interested in the slightest, not when he and Swan had so many moments that stirred feelings in him he once thought dormant.

Both Regina and Gold both left the deck, leaving Killian to his own thoughts. This had been his comfort ever since the curse hit- alone on his ship with the sea. He let in a slow breath, drinking in the smell of the ocean. He held onto the helm with his hook as he pulled a chain out of his satchel and held it in his hand. The chain was once attached to a dried up bean, and the pendant had once been a gold coin he pilfered from the giant's castle. After he used the bean, the coin was his only conquest from the beanstalk, and a reminder of his adventure with Swan. He fashioned the two together, creating a memory for him to hold onto. He rubbed the coin between his fingers, as he had done many times. Although he knew it wasn't possible, he felt like he had held it so much he was already wearing down the etchings. He thought about her, asleep in his room, wishing he could be next to her. What was this hold she had over him? With his new vow to move on from revenge, Emma was always at the forefront of his mind. She calmed him, brought out a new side in him, and he was interested to see where it would take them. She had walls up, his walls were only recently breaking down. Yes, it would take time, but after three hundred years, Killian Jones and patience were old friends - and he still loved a challenge.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure yet if this is a one-shot or if I should continue. I'm still working on "Choosing Sides", but I couldn't get this scene out of my head. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke feeling more rested than she had in who knows how long. She stretched her arms over her head before snuggling further into the thick blankets. She was consumed with the scent of Captain Hook, which smelled like sweet smell of the clearest ocean. Not caring for the moment as to how long she slept or what she should be doing, she took a glance around his captain's quarters. His desk caught her attention first. There were books and maps strewn all about it, while a nice organized bookcase was embedded into the wall next to it. Emma begrudgingly got out of the bed to investigate the books. She didn't take the Captain for a reader, so what kind of books would he have? Some had titles on them, but most of them were leather-bound books with no markings, must like the ones strewn about his desk. She took a random one from the shelf and flipped through it. There were pages and pages of handwritten stories. Emma realized the books were his Captain's logs - centuries of collections of adventures. One of his logs was open on his desk to a fresh new page. Slowly, Emma reached to flip back to the previous page, wondering what Hook might have written about this new quest. She leapt back in bed when she heard footsteps approaching, taking the book along with her and stuffing it back under the covers. The door opened to reveal David, looking extremely disappointed. Emma looked away in embarrassment, as if she knew exactly what conclusion he would jump to.

"When Hook told me you were in his bed, I knew I should have punched him," David said disappointedly. "Please tell me you're dressed." David held his hand up and turned his head away.

"Of course I am," Emma said, sitting up in the bed. "I would have slept in my own bed but you were...occupying the room." It was now David's turn to look sheepish. "Did you want something?"

"Regina and Mary-Margaret made dinner," David stated. "I do have to say one thing about Regina. It's a good thing she has magic because otherwise I'm sure whatever excuse for food is on this boat would get old really fast. We're having lasagna tonight."

"Yeah," Emma said with a small laugh. "I doubt lasagna is on the usual pirate menu." Emma remembered the book in her hand and kept it buried below the blanket. "I'll be up in a minute." David nodded and shut the door behind him. She quickly pulled the book out and flipped back a few pages, skimming through his notes until she found an interesting passage.

_I do not regret my decision to return, only to find myself on a more life-threatening quest. Although I know the shores of Neverland could hold peril for all of us, none of that matters if it means returning Henry to Emma. In my search to find my new place in this world, I will most gladly begin by giving Emma her greatest joy and most constant pursuit - her family._

A warm smile crept across her face as she read the lines. He does care, he isn't in this for himself. He is in this to help, to bring Henry back. Her smile grew wider at the thought of the heart that beat inside of the pirate. She had once heard a comment that someone thought Hook's heart was rotten, but even the most broken heart could be mended. Henry made her see that. Emma returned the book to it's spot on the desk and smoothed out the pages. Even Hook wouldn't be able to tell it had been moved. Before leaving, she grabbed a loose sheet of parchment and scribbled a short note, leaving it on Hook's pillow.

* * *

Killian did not join the rest of them for dinner in favor of staying at the helm. He still wasn't sure if he should gamble being in close proximity to Rumplestiltskin, so he took another shift at the helm instead. After being relieved by David, he headed straight to his cabin, trying to not visibly show the pains from hunger. A delicious scent wafted by his nose as he passed the galley and he peeked his head in to see if there was any remnants left. Regina and Mary-Margaret were cleaning up, but there was an untouched plate on the table.

"Oh good! We left you some dinner, Hook," Mary-Margaret said happily, gesturing towards the plate. Hook sat down at the bench and hungrily dove in with his fork. He had never tried this concoction before, but as hungry as he was, it didn't matter. He was all the more pleased that it tasted so good.

"It's my own recipe," Regina said, setting down a mug of rum down in front of him, leaning forward on the table. "I hope you like a little extra kick." Her words were dripping with seduction and her lips mirrored her intent. Killian smiled politely and went back to focusing on his plate. Regina backed away as Mary-Margaret sat down in between her and Hook, a mug of water in her hand.

"You've been rather quiet these past few days," Mary-Margaret said, trying to make polite conversation.

"Although I'm quite fond of being at the helm, I just don't want to cause any trouble," Hook said, eyeing towards the door. Mary-Margaret nodded, knowing he was referring to Gold.

"Well, don't feel like you need to lock yourself away. We're all just trying to get along for Henry's sake. Right, Regina?" Mary-Margaret said. Regina nodded politely, but Hook could see silent rage in her eyes. He and the Crocodile may have caused a temporary truce, but Regina made no such promises. There was no doubt in Killian's mind that if it came down to it, Regina would leave Snow to the mercy of the mermaids in favor of saving her own skin. Killian quickly cleaned his plate and downed his rum. "You certainly do eat like a pirate," Mary-Margaret commented.

"My apologies for my lack of manners," Killian said, bowing to her slightly. Regina took his dirty plates, brushing his arm a little as she did. Mary-Margaret noted the exchange, particularly Killian's lack of response. She was sure he'd make some sort of comment or gesture, but he made none. Snow followed Killian out of the galley, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. "I told David I'd join him at the helm after I'm done cleaning up, to keep him company. Would you mind making sure Emma's okay for me later? She still seemed rather tired, even after her nap." A small knowing smile crept across the pirate's face.

"Is this request coming from alternate motives, m'lady?" Snow could not hold her poker face. "I knew I like you." He started to go into his cabin, but Snow put her hand on his wrist.

"Just try to focus on being a gentleman, or you will have some trouble on this ship," Snow said, giving him a Mother's glare. He simply saluted her with his hook and went into his cabin, shutting the door behind.

* * *

The bedsheets were strewn about and Killian imagined how they had fit to the curves of Emma. He smiled to himself as he imagined that his sheets still contained her warmth. As he smoothed out the blankets so he could lay down, a piece of paper fell to the ground. He stabbed it with his hook and brought it up to read it.

_Thank you for everything. -Emma_

Killian leapt into his bed, reading the note again. How could such a short letter affect him so? He stretched out to reach his Captain's log, and when he handled it, something felt different. He smiled to himself.

"Oh, Swan, quite nosy, aren't we," he said to he folded the note and tucked it into the back of his log. He wasn't positive how he knew, he just knew she had handled it. He got up to sit at his desk, tapping the book against his hook as he sat down. As much as he wanted to rest, he had maps to go through. Neverland had vast oceans, but they should have come across some land by now. Hook poured himself into his maps and notes, knowing they'd have to come up with a strategy soon.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the support! I decided to continue. It might take a while between chapters, but it's looking good. Hope you like where this is going!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her bed. Her mind automatically compared it to Hook's- her bed was dirty, a bit scratchy and very lumpy. Hook's was well broken in by centuries of use, the blankets were softer and it felt like a cloud compared to this. Emma pulled out the book she borrowed from Hook in attempt to distract herself. She only got through a few pages when she heard a knock on the door. The sound of metal on wood automatically gave it away to who was on the other side. Emma smiled to herself as she got up to open the door, a hint of a smile still on her face when she greeted the man on the other side. Killian was leaning on the doorframe, looking as smug as ever, flashing her his signature smile.

"What?" she said, folding her arms and trying to repress her smile.

"I was told to pay you a visit," he said, entering her cabin and looking around as if he'd never been in there before.

"By who," Emma asked, almost annoyed.

"Your dear mum," he answered, leaning against the frame of one of the top bunks. "I think she's worried about you. Probably due to the lack of sleeping." Emma rolled her eyes and collapsed back into her bunk, making a futile attempt to dive back into her book. "Oh, Swan, no wonder you've been having problems." Emma looked up from her book, unsure of what he was talking about. He held out his hand and gestured to help her up, but she ignored his hand and got out of the bunk herself. He shot her a glance as she once again refused his attempt at being a gentleman and went to examine her mattress. "The former occupant of this particular bunk was a man we called Spriggs. He was a bit of a glutton and was often found hoarding food." Hook sliced open the center of the mattress and started pushing the stuffing of the mattress around. "He had a certain taste for nuts." Out of the hole he had made popped several kinds of shelled nuts, which looked pristine on the outside, but probably rotten on the inside. "I'm sure this will help you sleep a bit." Emma let out a small laugh as she took the nuts from Hook, opened the porthole and threw them into the sea.

"Well," she said as she closed the porthole. "I guess that solves part of my problem. Now I have a new one. There's a hole in my mattress." She looked at him like she expected him to magically fix it. He pulled the mattress out of the bed and exchanged it with a mattress from the far corner. He patted it down and put her original blankets back on it.

"There. This was Johnson's mattress. He was a bit of a dandy for a pirate, he was a bit more particular about his comfort. He filled this one with bird feathers from Neverland. It should be more comfortable." He gestured for Emma to try it out. She hopped into it surprisingly playfully and laid back into the pillow. "Better?"

"A little," she said, looking up at him. "Thank you." He sat down on the edge of her bed and took the book out of her hands, examining the familiar binding. "I borrowed one of your books. I've never read a story from the Enchanted Forest. I was curious."

"And just how curious can you be, Swan," he asked as he handed the book back to her. "Curious enough to go through a man's personal journals?" Emma's face reddened and her lips tightened. "You did make it quite obvious."

"What are you talking about? I left it exactly the same!"

"Ah," he said as he leaned towards her slightly. "So you do admit it?" Emma's face reddened even more now that she'd been caught. "I must say, you do look rather attractive when you're embarrassed." Emma shot him a glance and pushed him off the side of the bed. He caught his footing and chuckled as he leaned back against the adjacent bunk. "There's my tough lass."

"I'm in no way yours, Hook," she said, sitting up in bed. Their eyes locked and Emma saw a flash of sadness in his eyes. She tried to remain tough, but she was fighting an urge to wrap her arms around him in apology. "Was there something else you wanted, or was this just a favor to my Mother?"

"I never tire at being around you, Swan," he said, giving her a small smile. "But if you wish to return to your book, I won't disturb you." Killian turned to leave and Emma let out a small sigh.

"No, Hook, wait..." Emma said getting out of her bed. "I don't... I appreciate... I just..."

"Have you ever been in the Crow's nest before?" Emma looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Would you care to join me?" He held his arm out for her to take it. She eyed him, unsure of whether to give him the satisfaction or not. In a moment of weakness, she took his arm and he escorted her to the deck, a wide smile on his face. He lead her above deck to the main mast and handed her a rope. "Now, it can get a bit tricky towards the top, so just follow which ropes I grab." He started climbing, and she followed suit. "Feel free to enjoy the view as well," he called down, slightly shaking his backside at her so she could catch his meaning. Emma rolled her eyes and focused on climbing the ropes.

"What are you two doing," David called from the helm. Emma looked over to see David gripping the wheel while Mary-Margaret was leaning casually next to him.

"Just having a bit of fun, your highness," Hook called over to him. "Don't worry, mate. I'm a perfect gentleman." Even at a distance, she could see the protectiveness fuming from her father. She let the embarrassment wash off her and she pushed herself to finish the last few yards of climbing. Killian offered his hook to help hoist her over the side of the crow's nest. He put his hand on her waist to help steady her as she barreled over, letting his hand linger a little longer than they should have. Emma held the side as she caught her breath. "Out of practice?"

"There aren't any beanstalks in Storybrooke," she joked. Killian let out a small laugh and she looked at him in surprise. She didn't often hear him naturally laugh, it was rather endearing.

"Now, Swan, look at the stars. What do you see?" Emma looked at the night sky, following the direction of his hook. It was robed in a deep navy, the stars peppering the sky with their brilliant light. The light from the stars danced across the surface of the water, complementing the beauty of the sky. It was so dark it was almost difficult to tell where the sky ended and the sea began.

"It is rather beautiful," Emma said. He pulled his telescope from his jacket and handed it to her, gesturing for her to look through the telescope. When she brought it up to her eye, she gasped. Each star was like a perfect jewel, each one shining in it's own stunning hue. There were purples, greens and oranges, in all different shapes and sizes. Looking through the telescope, Emma thought she could almost reach out and put one in her pocket. Killian watched her as she gazed at the stars; she was so beautiful. The wind was blowing gently through her hair and her smile was wide across her face.

"Are you cold," he asked as he noticed her shiver.

"Of all times to forget my jacket," Emma said, lowering the telescope. Killian shrugged out of his pirate coat and wrapped it over her shoulders. She was surprised at the sudden dramatic change in weight, but slipped her arms into the leather sleeves and pulled it around her. She became overwhelmed with his warmth and scent then, without realizing it, relaxed back into him a bit. Killian tested the waters by putting his hook around her waist lightly, and to his surprise, she leaned into him a bit more. "Thank you, Killian, this is amazing." They both tensed a bit when they realized it was the first time Emma called him by his true name. Emma moved away slightly, trying to avoid his gaze. He gently put pressure on her waist again, letting her know it was okay, and she slipped back into his arms.

"You're welcome, Emma," he whispered against her hair. They were content to stand in silence in each other's arms, gazing at the stars and letting the sea bob beneath them. Emma felt calm, at peace, and it was the least stressed she had been since she set foot on the boat. They both jumped as something hit the side of the crow's nest. Killian leaned over the side to see a shoe falling towards the deck. He looked back at David, who was climbing back down one of the rope ladders, looking very annoyed, only one shoe on his foot.

"Oi!" Killian yelled down to David. "You've nicked the paint on my ship!"

"Watch your hands, pirate," David called back up. "Or I'll do more than just dent your ship!" Mary-Margaret gave him a bit of a slap once he reached the deck. "What?"

"Leave them alone, David," Mary-Margaret scolded. David and Snow continued to bicker amongst themselves and Killian and Emma chuckled.

"I guess that's all for tonight," Killian said, taking the telescope from her hand. She shrugged out of his pirate coat, not wanting to work with the weight as she climbed down. He put his jacket back on and tucked his telescope back in his pocket and swung over the edge. He climbed down quickly, using his hook to help speed his descent. Emma took a bit longer, but he reached up to help her down to the deck. As they walked past the helm, David was glaring down at both of them.

"Really mature, David," Emma called up to her father.

"I was just..." David started in defense. "Go to your room."

"What?!" Emma said. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Now, young lady," David said, pointing towards the cabins.

"There's nothing...UGH!" Emma said, walking towards the cabins. "You're lucky I'm tired." Killian gave David a mocking wink before following after Emma. David received another swat from Mary-Margaret.

"Ow! What?!"

"They weren't doing anything," Snow scolded.

"Were you not watching them," David asked. "He had his arms all over her. If I hadn't done something, who knows what he would have tried?"

"David, she's a grown woman," Snow said. "And you just sent her to her room like a child. She's not going to let you get away with that so easily."

"Are you routing for them?" David asked, putting one hand on his hip while gripping the wheel with the other one. "Snow, are you forgetting who he is?"

"Charming, Emma lost her son and Neal in one day. She needs a friend. And Hook, he brings out another side to her," Snow explained.

"Yeah, I'm not liking the side he's trying to bring out," David said, putting both hands back on the wheel. Mary-Margaret wrapped her arms around him from behind and put her head on his back.

"Hook is trying to be a better man, and I think he could, if we all just let him," Snow said.

"Then what was he doing with his arms around our daughter?"

"I've been with them since they met," Snow stated. "I saw that coming a long time ago."

* * *

The next morning, Hook dropped anchor of the Jolly Roger temporarily so they could all come up with a plan of action. It had been three days, no sign of land, and worse- no sign of Henry. All six of them met in the galley, crammed around the long wooden tables for the first time as a full group since they boarded the ship. Hook brought in stacks of maps, which all of which he had drawn out previously and known by heart. Regina sat next to Hook at the end, and Emma sat down across from him. Charming pulled up a seat at the head of the table, with Snow to his right. Gold sat down next to Emma, nodding to her politely.

"Alright, we need a plan," Charming started.

"You mean we aren't here for tea," Hook joked, which earned him a glare from David and Gold. Hook spread his maps out on the table for David to inspect. Killian cleared his throat and pointed on the map with his hook. "The Lost Ones move around the island at random, mostly sticking towards the shoreline at night. But they always tend to gravitate towards this point- Hangman's tree. That's where they keep the Lost Boys, the ones they steal from other lands."

"What's our current heading," David asked.

"I'll take this one, Captain," Gold said, waving his hand so the globe appeared from a puff of smoke. He put a drop of blood on the globe, which began to swirl. Two pulses were accented on the globe- one on land, and one in the sea.

"It appears as if we're still a day off the shore line," Hook said, examining the globe. Emma focused on the other pulse, knowing it was Henry. She swallowed hard and there was determination in her eyes. She was thankful that he was still alive, but what was he going through? Were they feeding him? Did they let him rest? Would they leave him to the elements to save their own skin?

"Why haven't we reached the shore yet? Isn't this the fastest ship in all the realms," Regina asked impatiently.

"Aye," Killian said. "But Neverland is bursting with magic, including the sea. If the Lost Ones know we're here, they can easily command the shadow to keep us bound to sea for months, years, centuries. If we're only a day off land, I suspect they do not know of our presence yet. But that won't be for long, and when they do, it's best to not mention Henry, or they'd have their Shadow here in a heartbeat."

"Is the Shadow really that powerful," Snow asked.

"It's the shadow of Peter Pan, and all the magic that remains of him," Gold said. "If I were to guess why they want Henry, they want him to become Peter Pan by joining him with the shadow."

"WHAT?!" Emma and Regina said in unison.

"Henry is the son of the savior. The magic of true love runs in his veins. You join the shadow of Peter Pan and the magic of Neverland with him, that would be some pretty powerful magic," Gold said, glancing at Hook. Both of them knew the power of Peter Pan, and for that to be resurrected, it could mean trouble for all the realms.

"If they wanted the savior, why didn't they just take me," Emma asked. "I was lost and abandoned once." Emma tried to not look at her parents, but she could feel their guilt.

"Probably because you're not a young boy," Gold replied.

"Definitely not," Hook said under his breath, but was heard by everyone at the table. Five pairs of eyes stared at Killian, and when he realized that all eyes were on him, he cleared his throat. "I mean, Swan is a strong, lovely and vivacious woman."

"Vivacious," Charming said, standing up taller. Hook cleared his throat again and pretended to look at the maps.

"How do we know it hasn't happened yet, if that's what they want?" Snow asked, breaking the tension.

"The mountain," Hook said. "It's lying dormant. If the magic of Pan would be released, the mountain would be a signal."

"A signal to what," Regina asked.

"Pray," Gold stated simply.

* * *

**I've enjoyed your reviews. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's my birthday, so you get a new chapter- complete with Daddy Charming moments & Captain Swan banter!**

* * *

Emma decided to take her book on deck while Killian was at the helm. She propped herself up on some bags of supplies and leaned back. She couldn't remember the last time she had the time to just sit and read a book. Every once in awhile, she'd look up and enjoy the glittering sea of Neverland. It was so calming, but Hook had warned her- don't be too soothed by it's beauty. Neverland could be a dangerous place. In her glances toward the sea, she also stole gazes at Hook. Now, she wasn't so embarrassed if he caught her looking. In fact, it was kind of fun exchanges looks across the ship. Usually, he'd make either goofy faces or silly seductive faces, either way- she'd chuckle to herself. He was obviously enjoying making her laugh.

"Hey, Emma," David said softly, coming up behind her. Emma continued to stare hard at her book, only looking up when he sat down next to her. "What are you reading?"

"Philip the Valient," Emma said, turning the book over to show him the binding.

"Really," he said with a smile. "I loved that book as a child." Emma gave him a polite smile and went back to focusing on her book. "It's one I would have loved to read to you when you were little."

"Well, I'm not a child anymore, am I," she said dripping with annoyance. "You seemed to have forgotten that fact last night." David sat down next to her with a sigh and leaned on his knees. He gently took the book away from her and set it on the deck.

"You're right, I did," he said lowly. "I may have missed a significant number of years in between the small bundle in my arms to the strong woman you are now, but in my mind you are always my baby girl. The one I wasn't allow to protect." Emma caught his eyes, which were swimming with tears. One thing that Emma was learning about her father, he was never afraid to show emotions. Heated, brave, or sorrowful, he was true to every emotion he felt. She leaned on her knees and laid her head on her folded arms, staring at her father. "Emma, there isn't a day that goes by that it doesn't rip me to shreds that I couldn't protect my baby girl from all the horrors, sadness and loneliness that this world has dealt you. I'm Prince Charming- one of the greatest heroes of all time, and I failed to protect my daughter."

"It wasn't your fault, Dad," Emma said softly, which made him jerk his head to look at her at the use of his title. "You were doing what you knew was right."

"And at what price? The happiness of my daughter?" Emma could see that he was broken, a feeling she was all too familiar with. She glanced towards Hook, who was watching the scene with great interest and concern. Feeling a sudden urge to let her walls crumble, Emma leaned onto David's chest and he instantly wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. "I'm sorry, Emma. I don't want to make things worse, I just want to be your Dad." She could feel his tears fall into her hair, which made the tears in her eyes fighting to break the surface. She wiped her eyes on his sleeve and rubbed his arm.

"I know. And I know you respect me. I wish we could turn back time too, but we can't," Emma said. "We just need to...learn how this works." She could feel him nod into her hair and she slowly sat up. His eyes were red and puffy, but he didn't wipe his tears away. "Look at you," she said, giving his shoulder a playful punch. "It's too bad I grew up without you. I would have had you wrapped around my finger. I can think of so many things I could have gotten away with." They both let out a small chuckle and David wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"You're always going to have me wrapped around your finger. Time, age and curses will never change that," he said. He got up slowly, pressing a kiss to her forehead before standing all the way up. He patted her hair and handed her back her book, which she took with a smile.

"Hey," Emma said, still holding onto the book. "If I had been raised a princess, what would you have done if a man came to court me."

"I'd throw him to the dragon," David said with a half smile. "But if you loved him, I'd trust you."

* * *

"When I said you could borrow my bed, Swan," Hook said, startling her out of her sleep. "I didn't realize it was going to become a habit." Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking up at him sheepishly.

"Your bed is more comfortable," she said. "I can't seem to sleep in my bunk. I thought you had the night shift."

"We made good time today, the coast is only a few hours away, but we don't want to get too close tonight. The men and I decided it would be best if we drop anchor again and sail the rest in the daylight. Gold is going to start at daybreak, you can relieve him after that." Emma yawned and relaxed back into the pillow. "Do you have any intention of vacating my bed?"

"Nope," Emma said, shaking her head into the pillow and clutching it tight. "I sleep better here. I'll need my strength for tomorrow if we're going to reach land." Hook smiled and sat in his desk chair, which brought him closer to her eye level.

"Well, we have some options here, Swan. It's getting close to midnight and you're in my room. I could either one- simply send you out of my quarters. Two- I could let you sleep here while I go sleep in your room, although I don't know if your parents would like that. Or three- we could share for the rest of the night."

"I don't think my parents would be too keen on that either. We could go with option four- you could sleep anywhere else on this ship," Emma said, giving him a look.

"We could use that as an option for you as well. Let's review, shall we? I won't kick you out of my room because I am a gentleman."  
"That's debatable."

"Option two- I'd like to keep the amount of bruises I receive from your father to a minimum, so I will not be using your quarters. And as for your fourth option, I am the captain of this ship and these are the captain's quarters so I am entitled to use them." Hook began to rise and remove his shirt. "So, I am sorry to say this, but you left us no choice. We have to share." He removed his hook from his brace and set it on the desk with a clang. "Move over, Swan!" He was extremely enjoying this. She folded her arms and cocked her head.

"If you really want to reduce the amount of bruises on this voyage, I think sleeping in the same bed with me is not going to help you," Emma said, remaining unmovable. Killian leaned over and began to shove her playfully, which made it extremely hard for her not to smile. He was like a little kid, eager to get his way. "Fine."

"What?" he asked, rather surprise at her giving in so easily.

"I have some ground rules."

"Anything!"

"One- Pants stay on at all times."

"Unless you ask otherwise," he said leaning towards her with a wink. Emma decided to ignore that one due to time and tiredness and continue.

"Two- You may only have one hand, but you better watch it, buddy." Hook extended his good hand as an offer to shake on it.

"I will be a perfect gentleman."

"I'm not finished," Emma said, as she gestured towards his brace. "I know you don't sleep with that on. You have to trust me and take it off." Killian looked down at his brace, feeling the straps of it with his good hand. He didn't want to frighten her, repulse her. "Those are my rules. If we're sleeping in the same bed, we're going to have to trust each other."

"Couldn't we just amend the first rule to show our trust?" Emma gave him another look, letting a hint of a smile creep out. Killian sighed and untied the buckles on his brace, letting it fall to the ground. He stood before her, completely bare of shirt and brace, and held his arms out in a large shrug. Emma smiled and rose out of the bed, placing her hand on his bad arm, giving it a gentle rub of assurance. There was still a lot of strength in his arm, and his muscles were still toned due to the amount of work he must have done with his hook hand. Killian met her gaze, searching for a sign of repulsion, but instead was met with a look of comfort. Killian slowly sat in the bed and laid down, Emma following him. She laid her head on his chest, allowing his bad arm to drape around her. Killian looked down at her in complete and utter shock.

"What's are you doing?"

"It's a small bed," Emma lied.

"It's not that small," Killian said, catching her.

"Just go to sleep, Hook," Emma said with a sigh as she cuddled into him further and wrapped her arm around his torso. She could hear his heart beating faster under her ear, and it was impossible to contain her smile. She tucked her head down to try to hide it from him. Killian was still in complete disbelief that this was even happening, but reality started to sink in as he wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her close.

"Goodnight, Emma," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Killian," she whispered back. They were both asleep instantly, content in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma woke up to the sound of seagulls calling as they flew past the porthole, a small ray of sunshine spilling through it. The light danced across the floor, bringing a new energy to the once dark room. She was surrounded by warmth and a comforting smell, and she could hear a slow, steady heartbeat. When she came out of her sleepy state, she remembered her deal from last night. She picked her head off of Killian's chest and looked at him. He was completely at peace, a hint of a smile on his face. It made her wonder what he was dreaming about. His dark hair was tousled and the word 'adorable' graced her mind before she could stop herself. Suddenly, she was struck with fear. What did she just do? She just spent the night with Captain Hook! Admittedly, it was the most blissful sleep she had in years, and that frightened her even more. She didn't want to be there when he woke up. How many one-liners would he use to make her feel ashamed of what they agreed to? Or worse, what would he say that would cause her to not want to leave. Using her skills from her one-night-stand days, she easily untangled herself and slipped out of bed. Killian rolled over in response, his good arm stretched out in her direction, and with the mumble he let out, she almost swears he said her name. She quietly put her jacket back on and slipped out, keeping her eyes on him until the last.

She was able to make it up to the main deck without bumping into anyone. She let out a sigh of relief, thankful that no one caught her coming out of Hook's room. She went up to the helm to relieve Gold from his shift. She knew it bothered Hook to let Gold anywhere near the helm, but in fairness, everyone had to take a turn.

"Morning, Ms. Swan," Gold said stiffly. "Sleep well?" He caught her startle at the simple question. "Is something the matter?" Without a word, Emma shook her head and took hold of the wheel, not looking at Gold. "You're a bad liar, Ms. Swan," he said as he looked out past her towards the sea.

"I didn't say anything," Emma said, glaring at him. Not in the way she would glare at Hook, but one that said not to push her.

"You don't have to," Gold said, picking up his cane that was leaning against the rail. "Your embarrassment says volumes. Have you forgotten my son already?"

"No," Emma said firmly. "And I have nothing to be embarrassed about. All I did last night was sleep."

"Of course you did," Gold said, clicking his cane on the ground. "You know, Ms. Swan, I am here on the voyage to honor the memory of my son by saving Henry. And that is the only reason I am currently in a truce with that despicable pirate. Don't give me a reason to annul our deal." As he turned to leave, Emma shot a hand out to stop him.

"Hey," Emma said. "Don't forget that right up until those last moments, he was engaged to someone else, defending her innocence until the end. We may have had some remaining feelings for each other, but he also loved someone else and was planning on spending his life with her. And I think you of all people know that you can love again. But it doesn't mean the love we had for those we lost any less real."

"Did you consider Bae your true love?" Gold asked her straight out. Emma gulped and stared him straight in the eye.

"Did you consider Milah to be your true love? Cora maybe?" This time, it was Gold's turn to gulp.

"Completely different circumstances," Gold said, turning away.

"You loved them once, but you learned to love again. No one can deny that Belle is your true love. Aren't I allowed to have the same chance?"

"Ah," Gold said, turning back to her. "So you do admit you have feelings for him." Emma's grip on the wheel tightened. "A word to the wise, Ms. Swan- falling in love with a pirate, only ends up in heartbreak."

"Especially if you're the one doing the breaking," Emma said, her words sharp as daggers. "I know you wanted things to work out between me and Neal, and I'm flattered that you considered me a good match for your son. Our story didn't turn out to be a fairytale ending, but it can be, if you just focus on helping me find Henry."

"Out of respect for you, Ms. Swan, after this I will keep my words on this business to myself. Just be careful about what you're getting yourself into."

"I can handle Hook," Emma said confidently.

"I know, and that's why I think he doesn't deserve you," Gold said as he left to go below deck. Emma looked out at the horizon, letting the wind soothe her. Although she knew Gold wouldn't say anything to her, she knew that also meant, in Gold's terms, that Hook was potentially free game. Her thoughts drifted back towards last night. She felt happy, even invigorated from her night of sleep. It was because of Killian, she admitted to herself. Gold was right- she did have feelings for him.

* * *

Killian awoke a few hours later, feeling the smile on his face as he awoke. Her side of the bed was cold, but her scent in his blankets remained. He buried himself deeper in the blankets. He hadn't slept that well in centuries. His dreams were anything but nightmares, filled with magic as if he was in his own version of Neverland- complete with sweet dreams of Emma. He stretched in his bed then threw back the sheets, revealing Regina staring down at him.

"Gods, Regina," he said, recovering from his startle, pulling the sheet over his bad arm. "Where did you come from?"

"Your door was unlocked," Regina said, sitting down on the bed with him. "Unlocked doors usually indicate that anyone could walk in." Hook pulled the sheet tighter over his bad arm, not wanting her to see. She gave him a sly smile as she picked his brace off the floor and handed it to him. He quickly strapped it into place before pulling back the blanket and going for a clean shirt. "You don't have to be embarrassed of me, Hook. Nothing about you repulses me."

"I can't say the same," he said as he clicked his hook into the brace. "I don't really have an eye for women who throw me to dragons, or whatever Malificent was at the time."

"Or leave you with giants?" Regina said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know what you're inferring," Hook said, trying not to show expression on his face as he quickly buttoned his shirt.

"Come on, Hook. You can play tough all you want. I see that romantic school boy in your eye when you look at her. It's rather pathetic actually. And, Emma- really? No one can have a relationship with her. She doesn't have the heart for it," she said, as she leaned on the desk. "I think you could do better, Hook." It wasn't hard to read her body language, but Killian didn't have the patience for her games.

"These are the Captain's quarters, Regina. In my crew, that means a level of respect. I would kindly ask you to leave," Hook said, gesturing her out. Regina slowly rose so she ended up close to his face.

"Pity. Maybe someday you'll be begging me to stay in your quarters," Regina said, running her hand along his cheek seductively. Killian remained immovable, his features remaining hard. "Bye, Hook," she purred.

**Reviews, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

David decided that everyone needed combat practice before they ventured onto the land, since they were all at various degrees of skill level. That was David's nice way of putting it that Emma needed combat lessons, but didn't want to single her out. Gold didn't think it was necessary for him, since the magic of Neverland was so powerful, no one could touch him. David didn't push the issue. Regina was at the helm when the rest of the crew came on deck for practice.

"Why did you pick a time when I couldn't participate," Regina called down.

"We thought you'd feel the same as Gold," David said sheepishly.

"Well maybe you should have asked," Regina said, feeling left out once again. Hook, on the other hand, felt a bit of relief that she was otherwise occupied. He would rather have Emma as a fencing partner, literally and figuratively.

"It's okay, Regina. We'll take turns," Snow said cheerfully. Regina rolled her eyes at her and went back to steering. Hook playfully bumped Emma's shoulder with his own as she put on her baldrick.

"Don't think you can best me again, Swan. You're on my ship. No one beats me on my ship," he mocked. Emma rolled her eyes at him, trying to stifle a smile. It had been the first time she'd seen him since she'd slipped out of his room, and she knew from previous experience, crossing swords with him could really get her blood flowing.

"I'll take it easy on you," David whispered into Mary-Margaret's ear as he came up behind her and helped her put on her belt. She turned in his arms and leaned up to whisper back in his ear.

"I think I need to take it easy on you," she said, a flash of passion in her eyes. David tried to hide his shiver of pleasure as she shot him a glance. Emma, on the other hand, kept her eyes away from the exchange, and Killian bumped her playfully to tease her. David pulled his sword out and faced off to Emma.

"Now, I'll work with Emma while Hook works with Snow," David instructed.

"Wait, I thought you were fighting with me," Snow said pouting. David shot her a look that said 'I'm trying to protect my daughter' when Killian stepped in.

"It's alright, m'lady. You and I can have our own fun," Hook said to Snow, bumping Charming's arm as he passed. Emma raised her eyebrows at him, and Killian turned to give her a wink. David, still fuming a bit to himself about sending Hook off with his wife, turned to work with Emma.

"Now, this is called the hilt," David explained to Emma as if she'd never picked up a sword before. Emma listened half-heartedly as she looked over to see Hook and Snow already engaging. Killian advanced on Snow, sending her to walk up the steps toward the upper deck.

"Nice footwork, your majesty," Killian complemented. Snow jumped up on the rail then back on the main deck to even their playing field. "Impressive."

"Thank you," she said as she cut towards his left side. "My father had me fencing since I was five."

"It shows," Killian said, glancing towards Emma, who was looking back towards him as well. Snow took advantage of his distraction to knock at his boot with her sword.

"Eyes on the fight, Hook," she scolded. Killian saluted her with his sword and continued their sparring. He steered Snow over towards Emma and David's direction, who finally started to exchange combinations.

"You know, I don't think you're giving either of your women enough credit," Hook called to Charming. "Your lovely wife has more skill than any soldier I've encountered," he said as he blocked Snow's overhead cut. "And your daughter, well, has such natural talent for not even holding a sword until a few months ago." Emma gave Hook a look of surprise, which distracted her enough for David to give an open window to strike. He warned Emma before bringing down his sword, and she blocked his blow a bit too close to her face.

"She's still learning, don't distract her," David said to Hook firmly. Emma pushed David's sword off hers and continued in their engagements.

"I know more than you think," Emma said to her father.

"That's right, Swan," Killian said, dropping his sword and patting her on the shoulder gently with his hook. "Let's show the Charmings what for!" Emma and Hook stood back to back, facing off against her parents. Regina watched the exchange. It was like watching a mirror image. Hook and Emma were making the same moves, just as Snow and David where. It was amazing how in sync the two pairs where. As if they had planned it, Hook and Emma linked arms and switched opponents, so Killian was now fighting David. Snow and Emma exchanged a combination before they lowered their swords and laughed in amusement as Killian and David's moves became more aggressive. Killian was toying with David, who was becoming angry, which made Killian become more confident, even enough to shoot obviously flirting glances at Emma, which spurred David on.

"You better watch your focus, Hook," David warned.

"Like I said," Killian said, "your daughter can handle herself." He jumped on a barrel and flipped over towards Emma's direction and landed in front of her. "Go ahead, show Daddy how you can handle yourself," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Emma put her sword up and battled with Killian. David noticed how different both of their fighting styles became when they faced off against each other. Emma, a bit sloppy when she faced off against David, suddenly grew more confident, as if she had been trained on the sword her whole life. And Hook, whose style was very quick and mostly attacks, slowed his pace down to match hers and freed himself up to take a more defensive stance, letting her make more of the attacks. Their eyes were locked as they fought, and they both seemed to be enjoying their engagement.

"Do you see what I see David," Snow said to him. David nodded in response.

"I see it from up here," Regina called down. "You two need to be more subtle about your sexual flirtation." Both Hook and Emma put down their swords at such a blatant remark.

"Don't beat around the bush, Regina. Say what's really on your mind," Hook said, a bit annoyed that his swordplay with Emma came to a screeching halt.

"Regina, you don't know what you're talking about," Emma said, taking off her sword belt.

"Oh, don't I," Regina said, coming from behind the wheel. "Do you think we didn't notice? Or do you think your parents didn't notice you spent the night in Hook's room last night?" David and Snow shot looks toward the two of them. "Or they are that stupid."

"Emma, is this true," Snow asked. Emma looked away in embarrassment.

"Nothing happened," Emma said. "We just slept."

"Aye, nothing happened," Hook said, coming to her aid. "We were both tired and fell asleep, that's all."

"A real gentleman, aren't you," David said, raising his sword again.

"David, put the sword down," Mary-Margaret said as she slapped his wrist. "That won't help anything."

"I'm not so sure about that," David said, putting his sword in his scabbard. "Emma, you asked me to trust you, and I do. But then a few hours later you're staying in Hook's room? What's going on?" Emma was speechless. She didn't know what was going on herself, so she sure didn't have the words to explain to her father. Embarrassed, she started toward the cabins, Hook trying to chase after her.

"Emma, wait!"

"I think you've spent enough time away from the helm," Emma shot back at him. Killian nodded, knowing she needed some time alone, then walked back up to the helm.

"Thank you, Regina," Hook said through his teeth. Regina gave him a sly smile and walked back down toward the cabin.

"Seems like you two have some trouble on your hands," Regina taunted to the Charmings before disappearing below deck. Mary-Margaret glared after Regina before following after Emma, leaving David on the deck alone. David looked up at Killian, who kept his eyes locked on the sea. David ran up to the helm and pulled back his arm to punch him. In a flash, Killian put his hook to his neck gently, causing David to freeze.

"Forgive me, your highness, but let me just stop you from something you'll regret later," Killian said lowly and firmly. "Punching me won't change what happened."

"Yeah, but it would sure make me..." David didn't finish before Killian knocked him to the ground. A spear wobbled as it hit the wood of the Jolly Roger. Killian quickly rolled off David and pulled the spear out of the side of the ship, slowly standing up.

"Charming," Killian said firmly. "Please trust me and say as little as possible." David nodded and got up slowly. Their eyes met two boys who were standing on the side of the boat, arms folded and faces covered by masks. Their dark clothes a strong comparison against the bright sun of Neverland. Killian walked towards them slowly, keeping the spear in his hand. "Ahoy, there."

"We thought you'd left, Hook," the taller one said as he jumped on deck.

"Temporarily," Hook said. "I much prefer the tempo of Neverland. Much more...slow, don't you think?"

"Felix isn't going to like that you're back," the shorter one said, eyeing Charming. "Are you sure your business is purely for time?"

"It usually is," Hook said, keeping very calm.

"Your deck seems less crowded than before," the taller one said. "And he doesn't look like a pirate." The boy pointed at Charming, who glanced at Killian to speak, but Killian shook his head.

"Don't mind him. New recruit," Killian explained. "I was in search of a new crew, he's the best I could find."

"His clothes are...odd," the short one said, pulling at Charming's jacket. David again asked for permission with his eyes to do something, but Killian gently shook his head. Charming tightened his fist, but kept his arm locked. "We heard swordplay."

"Just getting this landlubber some exercise," Killian said, patting David on the back. "We don't mean you any interference." The two boys nodded to each other before jumping back onto the side of the ship.

"This won't be our last visit," the tall one said. "Behave yourself, Hook." With that, the two boys disappeared over the side and landed in their paddle boat. Once there was some distance between them and the Jolly Roger, the two men let out a sigh of relief.

"Dominic and Xavier. They're just scouts, but they will indeed be back," Hook said.

"We better check on the others," David said as the two headed below deck. As soon as David's foot hit below deck, he had to jump out of the way of a fireball. "It's just us," David yelled before trying to approach again. The other four were in the corridor, Gold in front of them all. He had a second fireball in his hand, but instantly extinguished it when they saw it was just David and Killian. Snow instantly fell into David's arms.

"We heard them come aboard deck. We wanted to come up, but Gold said to stay here," she said, the tears in her eyes affecting her voice.

"It's a good thing he did," David said.

"Aye," Killian said. "They would have been suspicious with women aboard the ship, even more so if they saw the Dark One here." Gold glared at him, but nodded knowing he was right.

"If there are Lost Ones coming aboard the deck, we must be close to shore," Gold stated.

"We're about an hour off the coast," Hook said. "We better drop anchor now. We'll search the island first thing in the morning." Everyone nodded and went up on deck to help with the Jolly Roger, but Emma grabbed onto Hook's sleeve before he could join the rest.

"Did...they mention..." Emma began to ask. Killian shook his head and took her hand in his.

"No, love. They just wanted to make sure I wasn't here to cause trouble," he replied.

"Did they believe you?" Killian let out a small chuckle.

"Trust a pirate? Now who would be foolish enough to do that?" He gave her a wink, which made her smile a little. He gestured for her to go above deck, giving her hand a small squeeze as she passed. That small touch was enough to make her crumble. She paused on the steps and abruptly turned around and fell into his arms, knocking his footing off slightly as he stumbled back off the first step. Emma hid her face in his shirt, letting the tears fall.

"They have him," she said out loud, admitting the truth to herself all over again. He cradled her with his left arm while gently stroking her hair with his right.

"Shhh, I know love. He's closer now, we'll find him," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her tighter. Emma was sobbing too hard at this point to hear gentle footfalls on the steps. Mary-Margaret came back to see what was taking them so long. Snow paused on the top steps as she saw her daughter, openly sobbing, being so tenderly comforted by Captain Hook. Killian looked up and locked eyes with her, not knowing if Emma would be embarrassed or not of being seen like this- with him. Mary-Margaret slowly smiled and nodded to the Captain, silently thanking him for what he was doing, and quietly walked back up the stairs. Killian smiled to himself and went back to focusing on Emma. Her sobs were quickly decreasing, and she reached up to wipe her tears away, breaking herself from his embrace. He stood waiting for her to speak first, knowing that she wasn't used to being so vulnerable. She wiped her face on her sleeve and stared hard at the floor.

"We should...uh...join the others," she said. Killian nodded and gestured for her to go up first. There was now a big wet spot on his shoulder where her tears had been, not drastic because of the blackness of his shirt, but noticeable. She gave him a half smile and brushed her fingers across the dampness. "Sorry about your shirt."

"Think nothing of it, lass," Killian said with a smile. "My shoulder is always open to you if you need it."

"Just your shoulder? No...other implications?" She was waiting for the innuendo to come, something to break the tension of the moment, something to hide behind, anything to distract from the fact she was sobbing on him like a hurt child. The upward turn of his lip told her that he probably had thousands of one liners come to mind, and his eyes lit up in the way that makes her shiver a little. Instead of a quip she knew was on the tip of his tongue, his eyes softened and he simply reached up and cupped her cheek, wiping away a faint trail a tear had left. He gazed in her eyes lovingly, saying nothing, just gently running the pad of his thumb along her cheek.

"No," he said softly. The tenderness in his voice made a breath hitch in her throat. Unable to control herself, she swayed a bit in his direction, as if her body was suddenly magnetized to his. There was an urge to kiss hanging in the air just above them, waiting for them to accept it and descend on them. Emma was lost in his eyes, those eyes that held such amazement when he looked at her. Killian wanted to close the gap between them, but he faught it. What would make Emma happy would be finding her son- he had to see to it. Reluctantly, he brought his hand down slowly and walked up the stairs to join the others, leaving Emma gazing up after him, wishing she was still cradled in his arms.

* * *

**A/N (for Wandering Lady's review): Not to give away any spoilers for future chapters, I will explain Regina's behavior. It seems a bit out of place at the moment, but I will address it later. I still have a bit to go, so just hang in there. Hopefully by the end of the story, your concerns will be addressed.**

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews. I am enjoying the compliments as well as the challenges. I am going to try to refocus on this story because I keep thinking up ideas for others getting distracted. I have some great moments coming up! Thanks for your patience!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've been waiting for weeks to post this chapter! It highlights my other weakness- Hook & Charming bromance! I also wrote it as a little challenge to myself- they could only say 1 word at a time. Hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it!**

* * *

David sat at the long wooden table in the galley and poked at his carrots, stabbing them as if they were an enemy. Snow noticed him lost in thought and sat down next to him at the table. "You okay?" She rubbed his arm in concern, and he continued to stare at his plate, stabbing another carrot.

"Our daughter slept with a pirate. Do you think I'm okay?" David said, sounding annoyed.

"They both made it quite clear that they only slept. And she's an adult, David," Snow said, rubbing his hand.

"So you're okay with this?"

"Of course I don't like the thought of my baby girl in bed with someone just as much as you do, but David, he comforts her- and she let's him. There's obvious feelings there, at least there is to everyone else on this ship. And she's happy- isn't that what matters?" David sighed and stabbed his food again before putting a bit in his mouth. "Sweetheart, we should at least give him a chance. He's here and is letting us use his ship to find our grandson. There's good in him." David softened and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"You can find good in everyone," he said softly.

"And you're a good man. You'll try, for our daughter's sake," Snow said. "I bet you and Hook could be a great team, if you'd just tried to not want to punch him as soon as he came in the room. And it might help make this journey a lot smoother." At that moment, Killian entered the galley to fill his flask with rum. "Go ahead, talk to him," Snow whispered. David grunted and walked over to Hook, nodding in greeting.

"Hook."

"Charming." The two of them looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Hook maneuvered around David to exit the galley, assuming exchanging pleasantries was all he wanted.

"Cards?" David called after him, hoping having something to do would help break the ice. He prayed there was some on board. Killian looked back at him, slightly thrown by the offer, but nodded.

"Sure," he said, taking off his pirate coat and throwing it over the bench. He rifled through some of the cabinets before pulling out an old deck of cards. They were worn, bent and slightly torn from centuries of use, but they were great for shuffling. Killian handed the cards to Charming, who shuffled them a few times before dealing the cards.

"Poker?"

"Great," Killian said, pulling out some wooden poker chips from a drawer and divided them between him and David. He drummed on the table as Charming dealt the cards, craning his neck towards the door. Emma had been in her room since they anchored the ship and he was worried about her. He originally only came in looking for her, but at least cards would be a nice distraction. Charming looked where Killian was gazing and grunted as he dealt the last card, redirecting Killian's gaze. They picked up the cards and arranged them in their hands, studying each other as they silently formed their strategies.

"So..." David started, tapping his fingers on the table. There was a longer pause than David meant to let out, which made Killian looked at him and shrug.

"What?"

"Emma," David continued, not sure of where to go from there. Killian cleared his throat and looked back at his hand.

"HmmMmm," he muttered, playing with the corner of one of the cards with his hook.

"Intentions," David said plainly, raising his eyebrows for Killian's response. Killian looked towards the door again then looked straight into David's eye, trying to convey his reply with the utmost seriousness.

"Honorable," he said. Killian looked back down at his cards and shuffled them in his hand a bit more with his hook. David looked back at Mary-Margaret, who gestured him to keep talking. She honestly didn't know how hard David was trying with what little both men were actually saying, but continued to pretend to wipe down the stove as she listened in. David cleared his throat and tapped the deck of cards with his fingers.

"Cards?"

"Two," Killian said, placing his hand down, removing the discards and sliding them to David with his hook. David placed two cards from the deck face down and Killian stabbed them with his hook before adding them to his hand.

"Platonic," David asked, not looking up from his cards and shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he waited for the reply.

"No," Killian replied, a small smile forming in the corner of his mouth. David shot a glare at him over his cards, removing one from his hand and taking another one from the deck. Killian started playing with a poker chip with his hook, which earned him another glare from David with the sound of the chip scrapping the table.

"Check," David said, knocking on the table.

"Raise," Killian replied, nudging some chips into the center of the table. David put in his equal amount and leaned back from the table. Killian looked very smug, and he couldn't tell if it was the poker hand or if he was being blatantly cocky about Emma. David placed both hands on the table, displaying a powerful royal stance.

"Romantic?" David looked straight in Killian's eye, debating if maybe just punching him in the first place was a better idea. Killian looked back towards the door and back towards his cards.

"Possibly," he said lowly, suddenly not wanting Emma to overhear his conversation instead of telling her directly. David noticed the change in posture and could tell that he and Emma hadn't discussed this yet, maybe not even knowing how to bring it up. His fears that something was already going on were diminished for now,and there would be more time to get to know him and see if he was good enough for his daughter. And after saving him from the spear, his level of tolerance for the pirate had definitely increased. David counted out a stack of chips and threw them in the middle of the table.

"Raise."

"Call," Killian said as he mirrored David's actions. David threw his hand down with a flourish.

"Straight," David said proudly. A smile once again curved across Killian's face as he slowly put his cards down, revealing his hand.

"Flush." David sighed and raised his hand in defeat. Killian silently offered to deal again, but David shook his head no. Killian cleaned up the chips and the cards before saluting him with his hook and left the galley. He saw Emma exiting her room and gave her a small bow as he approached her along with a large Cheshire cat grin.

"Your Dad is rather charming," he said as he passed her. Emma looked after him as he passed before going into the galley. David had pulled his plate back over in front of him and once again was stabbing at his food, but this time, there was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Did something just happen," Emma asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Snow said from the corner of the room.

"Nothing happened, we just played some cards and talked a bit," David said before taking a another bite.

"That was talking," Snow asked in surprise.

"It was guy talk," David replied.

"And?" Emma looked at David for the rest of the story.

"And," David said, rising from the table and giving Emma a kiss on the top of her head. "He's not so bad." Snow smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss on his cheek as she took his plate from him. David gave Snow a small squeeze around her waist before helping her clean up the rest of the galley.

* * *

Emma shook a bit as she stepped onto the sand. Her legs felt like they were going to crumble beneath her. She wasn't sure if it was due to the fact of her being at sea for the past few days or the anticipation of finally being able to look for Henry. She stood on the beach and stared into the island as the rest of the six exited the ship. She rubbed her arms and tried to pacify herself as her legs couldn't stop shaking. Gold turned back to the ship and waved his hand, cloaking it from prying eyes.

"The spell won't hide it from the Shadow," Gold explained. "We'll have to be back here before sundown."

"It would be suicide to stay on land at night anyway," Hook replied.

"What does that mean for Henry," Regina said. "He's been here for days."

"They need Henry. No one on this island will hurt him," Gold said. "Unless he's been attacked by some sort of creature." Five sets of eyes spun to glare at Gold. Some with fear, some with annoyance at his honesty. "So let's be off then." Hook lead the group, followed closely by Emma and the Charmings. Regina hung back with Gold, who was a bit slow with his limp.

"Do you really think he's survived this long," Regina asked.

"He's still showing up on the globe," Gold said. "But as to his condition, the globe isn't as much of a help." Regina grabbed hold of her arms to stop herself from shaking. Gold noticed and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, Regina. If he is hurt, I can heal him quickly," he replied.

"That sounds very comforting," Regina replied curtly. They looked ahead at the four who were quite a bit ways ahead of them. "Do they even notice we're not completely together?"

"Well, you've got a pirate determined to impress leading the way, followed by Henry's mother who is eager to get back to her son..."

"I'm his mother, and I want him back just as much," Regina said, cutting him off.

"That may be, dearie, but I think you're a bit outnumbered in terms of who thinks he should go back with Emma," he said. "Do you think Emma and the Charmings are on this trip just to send him back with you?"

"I just want Henry home instead of this place," Regina said, pushing a large leaf from her path. "If that means he goes back with Emma, so be it. But I'd at least like to be treated like I'm a part of this and not some tagalong."

"Don't think of yourself as an extra, dearie. Think of yourself as a force to be reckoned with if any Lost Ones cross your path. We don't have time for weakness and pity-parties on this trip," Gold said.

"Well, Emma's sobbed into Hook's arms so much, maybe you should be giving her this speech," Regina said coldly.

"Are we a bit jealous of the Captain's new found interest," Gold said, pausing a bit and giving her a sly smile. "That's never stopped you before to get what you want." Regina stopped and folded her arms, no longer caring if they fell behind.

"This curse was supposed to be about my happiness, and since she came along, everything I had has been taken away. Henry, Graham, my power. Why does she get her son, her family, and her happy ending in a world that I created for me?"

"Was your life with the Sheriff really all that happy? Controlling his heart in order to get him to be with you? I would think that kind of relationship would feel a bit empty. I don't think that's the love that Daniel would have wanted you to have," Gold said coldly.

"Don't speak his name," Regina yelled. This prompted the four to retrace their steps and Regina and Gold could hear their footsteps fast approaching.

"Focus on the objective, Regina. It's the only way I'm surviving on this trip," Gold said lowly. "We don't have time for games." The other four appeared through the bush, swords at the ready, all relieved they were just talking.

"Are you two alright," Snow asked.

"It's about time you noticed. Gold can't keep up with you four running ahead," Regina shot at Snow. The four of them looked at each other sheepishly.

"We thought you were right behind us," Emma said lowly.

"Thank you for your concern, Regina, but I'm fine," Gold said sharply as he twisted his cane into the dirt.

"Maybe we should split up," David offered.

"That is not a good idea, mate," Hook said. "If the Lost Ones ambush us, two by themselves are automatically dead. They may be technically children, but they kill without a thought. We're stronger as a group."

"Hook's right. But randomly trudging through the forest is getting us nowhere fast. Do you mind if I take the lead, Captain," Gold said as he leaned down to place his hand on the ground. He ran his fingers through the dirt until his fingers grazed a slight depression in the earth. He waved his hand over it and a trail of blue lit up for a moment before disappearing.

"What was that," Snow asked.

"Henry's been here," Gold said. Regina and Emma exchanged hopeful looks. "But this trail is days old. He's nowhere near this place."

"But your globe said he was on this part of the island," David said with little patience in his voice.

"Yes, it did. Which means that he's close, but they haven't been moving in days. Which could mean..."

"He's hurt," Emma said breathlessly. Without hesitation, Hook put his arm around her in comfort. Everyone noticed, but no one reacted as if it was abnormal. Emma leaned into Hook a little as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Or they've already given him to the Lost Ones," Gold said.

"It can't be. They're nomadic," Hook said. "Unless he's with the Lost Boys."

"What's the difference," Regina asked.

"The Lost Ones are the followers of Peter Pan. The Lost Boys are the orphans they capture from the other realms. They are the ones who cry at night, who want to go home," Hook explained. Emma leaned into Hook further as she thought about Henry crying at night, wanting to go home. "They keep the Lost Boys captured. It's in a grove not far from here."

"Then he could be okay," Regina said.

"Let's hope for the best," David said as he, Gold and Hook lead the way toward the grove.

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

Hook and Charming hacked away at the brush with Gold following close behind, his eyes locked in determination. Mary-Margaret reached behind her and pulled an arrow from her quiver, clenching it in her hand to be ready. Regina kept gripping and unclenching her hand, and Emma could see a hint of sparks dancing across her fingertips. Emma didn't feel as prepared as everyone else. Guns she could handle, a sword perhaps, but she knew she was going up against warriors- warriors who were also children. She swallowed her fear and kept her hand on the handle of her sword as she walked, trying to suppress the uneasy feeling that was creeping in the back of her mind. When they reached the clearing, there was a cave ahead of them. The cave opening appeared to have stone bars on it, rather similar to Rumplestiltskin's cell. There was no one around, or so it seemed, but they could see shadows fluttering by the cave entrance. David was about to rush toward the cave, but Gold held up his cane in front of him.

"A moment of caution before we go barreling in," Gold said as he raised his hand. A ball of orange light formed in the palm of his hand and Gold gently blew on it, sending it across the clearing followed by an orange mist. The mist settled on the ground and formed a thick fog, but the small ball of light hovered by the cave entrance. "If the mist turns green, prepare for battle." With that, the six of them charged toward the cave entrance under the protection of the fog. Emma and Regina were the first to reach the cave, Hook and Charming facing outward to keep a lookout.

"Henry," both Emma and Regina called. A small form approached and both of them gasped as they watched the bony hand wrap around the cave bar. The small boy had blonde hair and dark brown eyes, which were accented by the slimness of his face due to the lack of food and sunlight. He couldn't have been more than seven years old, at least in appearance. Who knows how long he's been here like this- maybe centuries.

"Who are you," he asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Emma bent down to reach his eye level and gave him a small smile.

"My name is Emma. We're looking for someone," Emma said in a gentle voice. "What's your name?"

"Michael," the small squeaked. "Adults aren't supposed to be here, unless you're a pirate." At that, Killian turned to face the boy. Michael's face changed to that of wonderment and fear at the same time as he glanced at his hook. "You- I heard about you. You're the pirate captain that saved Bae." Now Gold was very interested. "But you're also why I'm here."

"Why is Hook the reason why you're here," Regina asked gently.

"Bae made a deal to came here to save me from the Shadow. But when the Pirate stole him from the Lost Ones and sent him back home, Bae's deal was broken. The shadow came back for me," Michael said sadly. "It's okay," he said to Hook. "You just wanted to help Bae. You didn't know."

"You saved my boy," Gold asked. Hook gulped- he did not want to tell Gold the entire story of how Baelfire was captured.

"Michael," Emma asked urgently. "We're looking for a boy named Henry. He's 10 years old with brown hair and brown eyes. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah," Michael said with a nod. "The other adults brought him here. He's..." Michael was interrupted by David screaming in pain. He pulled an arrow out of his shoulder just as the smoke turned green.

"Your mist needs a wider range for warning," David said as threw the arrow to the ground. The arrow had hit David's dominant hand, so he would have to fight left handed. It could be done, but he was not as strong then. Gold waved his hand and the mist evaporated, revealing dozens of Lost Ones descending upon them. The wild boys were surrounding the grove, some from higher ground, and some from ground level. They all had weapons in hand, prepared to shoot.

"You should have stayed away, Hook," Felix called down from above the cave entrance. "You have no business here." A dart whizzed through the air and jabbed Hook in the back, and he went down instantly.

"Killian," Emma cried, lunging toward him. Another arrow shot through the air, and Mary-Margaret tackled Emma. Mary-Margaret screamed as the arrow pierced her thigh.

"Regina," Gold called, stretching his arms out toward her. She mirrored the same. From a distance, their arms were surrounding the remaining four in their group. "Now!"

* * *

In a puff of purple smoke, the six of them landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger with a thud. David winced in pain as he landed on his bad arm.

"No," Emma said angrily as she stood up. "Why did you do that- Henry was right there!"

"You don't know that," Gold said as he slowly got up. Both he and Regina looked drained. Transporting all of them at that distance must have took a lot out of them. "He may have been close but we were clearly outnumbered. There are more Lost Ones than we anticipated." Gold reached out his hand toward Mary-Margaret and healed her leg before moving onto David's shoulder. As Emma settled herself, her eyes fell on Killian, who appeared unconscious. She dove onto the deck and cradled his head in her lap. His face was ashen, but he was still breathing, although just barely. When Gold reached him, he turned him so he could examine his back. He pulled the dart from Hook's back and smelled the tip. "Poison."

"The same kind he used on you," Mary-Margaret asked in fear. Gold nodded, examining the dart again.

"If there's still some poison left on the dart, I can create an antidote," Gold said. "We're in Neverland- the ingredients I need will be here. Mary-Margaret- bring me the wooden chest from my room. Regina, go to the shore with David and bring me any sort of plants you can find that might be useful." Regina took David's arm and they were both gone instantly with a puff of smoke.

"What do I do," Emma said as she cradled Killian's head closer to her.

"You're going to help me," Gold said. Mary-Margaret returned with the wooden chest and Gold mixed a few vials together hurriedly. He held out the vial toward Emma. "I'm going to need a drop of your blood."

"What? Why?"

"Ms. Swan, we don't have time to discuss this. The potion will put the poison at bay until I can create an antidote, but I need your blood to make it work," Gold ordered. Mary-Margaret pulled another arrow from her quiver and pointed it toward Emma. Emma looked at it hesitantly, but then adjusted her grip on Killian so she could prick her finger. She winced as Gold squeezed some blood from her finger into the vial, and the contents within started to swirl. Gold put a few drops of the potion onto Hook's back, which settled into his skin leaving pink sparkles around the cut from the dart. A bit of color instantly came to his face and his eyes fluttered open a bit.

"Emma," Killian croaked out before closing his eyes again. Mary-Margaret and Emma struggled to carry him back to his quarters. It felt like forever to them as they struggled under the weight of the muscular pirate captain and his heavy leather coat. Once they reached the captain's quarters, Emma quickly stripped him of his jacket and shirt before laying him down in the bed. Mary-Margaret got cold compresses and gently laid them across his forehead.

"How long will the potion work," Emma asked, taking Killian's hand in hers.

"That depends on you, Ms. Swan," Gold said. "I used your blood to create a link. You can now guide the potion to keep the poison away from his heart, but you must concentrate."

"Why my blood?"

"You might want to ask less questions and concentrate more, Ms. Swan. The potion isn't going to work unless you keep your magic in check." Emma nodded.

"What do I do?"

"Think about who you're protecting, why you're protecting him. Let it fill you up," Gold said before gesturing towards her entwined hand. "And keep that physical connection, it'll help you as much as him." Emma gripped his hand tighter and held it to her chest, focusing on Killian. She thought about how far they've come together, how much he wanted to find Henry for her, and let her personal feelings for Killian flow throughout her. A wave of magic washed over Killian and his eyes fluttered open once more.

"Swan?" Emma let out a sigh of relief.

"Mary-Margaret, help Emma keep his fever down while I wait for Regina and David's return," Gold said as he exited the cabin. Mary-Margaret went to grab some more cold rags for Killian, leaving the two of them alone.

"Emma," he said weakly.

"Don't talk, Gold's going to make you an antidote," Emma said.

"Sure he is," Killian said with a weak laugh. "Or give me something stronger." Emma put her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently.

"No, you're going to get better," she said in a commanding voice. "You're going to be fine." He looked up at her, his eyes turning gentle regardless of the pain he was in.

"Emma, I..."

"Shhh. Don't talk, just rest. I've got you," Emma said, squeezing his hand and sending another wave of magic over him. He seemed to relax under the pulse and drifted back to sleep. Emma readjusted so she could comfortably lean over and press her ear to his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat, letting the gentle sound soothe her. She took it as his wordless promise that they could beat this- together.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Over 100 follows! I'm very honored. A special shout out to Ariel1774 who was my 100th follower and also the 40th person to favorite my story (I thought that was cool). Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Lots more to come.**

* * *

David watched over Killian as he slept, Emma also asleep as she was cradled under his left arm. As much as David didn't like it, having Emma next to Hook was the only thing that kept him calm. The past few hours had been difficult, so if it meant letting his daughter stay next to him all night, what else could he do.

_"There is no bloody way I am drinking that," Killian said as he turned his nose up at the potion. It was the consistency of sticky syrup, but it did not smell delightful in any way. "How do I know this won't kill me faster?"_

_"I'm not trying to kill you, you stupid pirate," Gold snapped back at him, thrusting the bowl of potion at him again. "Just drink the potion before I change my mind!"_

_"David and I trudged all over to find those ingredients- you're drinking that potion or I will force it down your throat," Regina snapped._

_"Everyone, please, he's been poisoned. Give him a chance to calm down before we start threatening him," Mary-Margaret tried to reason. Emma squeezed his hand and ran her fingers through his hair to try to get him to calm down. He relaxed at her touch, but his jaw remained tightened. Emma took the bowl from Gold as she continued to stroke his hair._

_"I promise, it's fine," Emma said gently. With one more glance towards Emma, he tipped his head up and Emma poured the potion into his mouth. He grimaced as he swallowed the contents before crashing his head back on the pillow._

After a few minutes, the potion started to take effect, and not in a way that anyone had anticipated. It was exterminating the poison, but it also caused Killian a lot of pain to do it. Emma tried to keep the magical connection to ease the pain, but it had minimal effect. All they could do was wait it out. Eventually, Killian fell asleep, Emma close to his side. It was David who encouraged her to sleep as well, promising to watch over both of them to make sure Killian didn't take another turn for the worse. David understood when Emma simply slipped into Killian's arms to fall asleep.

"Any change," Gold said as he entered the captain's cabin. David picked his head up from the desk as Gold entered, but then settled back onto the desk, leaning his head onto his propped elbow.

"No, he's just sleeping," David said. "Emma was only able to get him to sleep an hour ago. Stubborn pirate." Gold grunted in agreement and used his cane to pull up a stool next to David. He leaned his hands on his cane and stared at the two. "Is it supposed to take this long to work? It seems like he still has a fever."

"It does take time. It's one of the stronger poisons. Thankfully, since it's origin is in Neverland, we were able to find the cure. If we had been in Storybrooke, there wouldn't be much we could do," Gold said.

"Would you have tried to use the candle," David asked, a bit sharply as he remembered how he'd used Mary-Margaret.

"No, I wouldn't waste that kind of magic on him," Gold said, shaking his head. "I don't know anyone I'd want to sacrifice in trade for his life." David glared at Gold, but when Gold started to chuckle, David joined him. The two sat quietly for a while, watching the two as they slept. At one point, Hook started to moan painfully in his sleep. Emma, also still asleep, gently rubbed his chest and Hook instantly relaxed again.

"Why did you use Emma's blood?"

"She's the savior," Gold said. "Do you need more of an explanation?"

"Is there one?" Gold sighed and clicked his cane on the ground.

"I was merely taking advantage of what was already there. They are already connected, whether they know it or not. By using her blood with the potion, I only strengthened it temporarily for curing purposes. That particular magical bond will pass once the potion has cured him, but their overall magical bond remains just as strong as it was before."

"What magical bond?"

"The same one that caused you to feel when Snow went under her sleeping curse," Gold said. David looked at him confused. "Are you going to make me say it?"

"True love," David said out loud as he glanced back at the two. It was true, David could see it. Maybe he didn't want to see it before. His baby girl, the one he held in his arms as he fought to protect her, was in love with a pirate. He looked at Emma's sleeping form. She looked completely at peace. Since he's known her, Emma was never really a completely at peace kind of person. But this pirate, Captain Hook, gave her comfort. David could see it in his eyes when he stole glances at her- Hook loved her too. David sighed. It wasn't the ultimate match in his mind, but neither was a princess and a shepherd. Maybe it was just that to him no one could be good enough for his baby girl, but he knew deep down that Killian would fight to be worthy of her.

"Yeah," Gold said through gritted teeth. "How much they want to admit it or not, and as much as it pains me to say it, the bond was already there. Here, I'll show you." Gold went over to the couple and plucked some stray hairs off the pillow and pulled a vile out of his pocket. The two hairs started to swirl and combine, forming it's own potion. "It won't be as strong as the one from you and Mary-Margaret, but that's probably due to the walls they both have up- in their own way of course. But, in time, it'll be strong." David watched as Gold stoppered the bottle and put it back in his pocket before sitting back down on the stool. "It's a shame. My son missed out on a great woman."

"Neal was a good man. A great father to Henry," David said. "I'm sorry they didn't get to spend more time together."

"Fate can be cruel," Gold said solemnly. "I missed out on so much with my son. I...I can't fail Henry." David gave Gold a comforting slap on the back.

"We won't," David said.

* * *

Emma stirred as the light from the porthole fell across her face. She felt warm, and the smell surrounding her was comforting. As she nuzzled into the pillow, she realized it wasn't a pillow at all. The events from the night before quickly flashed back to her and she immediately sat up. Killian stirred and rolled his head towards where she had been. She felt his forehead and cheeks, checking for any feeling of a fever. His skin was cool to her touch, and there was color back in his cheeks. Emma sighed in relief. It was when she started to get out of bed when she saw David, asleep in the desk chair, draped across Hook's desk. She didn't know how he could sleep like that. Emma sighed as she thought about how her Dad kept his promised- he had watched over both of them all night. She wasn't sure how much he appreciated watching his daughter wrapped around a pirate, but the fact he stayed with her meant the world. She went over to him and rubbed his back gently.

"Dad," she whispered. David slowly opened his eyes and picked his head up to look at her. A bit of Hook's maps stuck to his face, probably from drooling, and he pulled it off his face a bit embarrassed. Emma chuckled to herself as she's seen that exhausted face on Henry quite a few times when she's woken him up to go to school.

"He looks better," David said, glancing over at Hook. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you go back to bed," she said. "I think we're out of the woods." David got up sleepily and gave Emma a kiss on her forehead. Emma promptly pulled him back towards her in a hug. "Thanks, Dad." David quickly sobered and pulled his daughter tighter.

"Always," he said, giving her another squeeze before releasing her. "Call if you need anything." Emma nodded, closed the door to the captain's quarters and went back over to sit on the edge of Killian's bed. She placed her hand on his heart- it was beating strong and sure. He stirred under her touch and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, love," he said weakly.

"How are you feeling," she asked. He looked up at her under half-lidded eyes.

"Surprisingly good," he said. They both shared a glance as a rumbling came from his stomach. "And possibly a bit hungry."

"You haven't had anything to eat since you drank the potion."

"You mean that sludge? Please- bring on the vittles, and possibly some rum," he said.

"Before you get up," she started as she reached for the bowl of water and rags next to the bed and started to wipe down his bare chest. He let out a sigh of relief as she wiped the sweat off his skin. "Here, this should feel better."

"Mmmm, too right, lass," he purred as he closed his eyes. A thousand comments raced through his mind, but he held his tongue in fear that she would stop. Her ministrations to his skin felt completely heavenly after his fever from the night before.

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"You want to say something. I know you do," she said. He opened his eyes to see that look that she would always give him after he made one of his innuendos.

"Well, if you're making open offers, feel free to travel lower," he said with a wink.

"There's the Captain Hook I know."

* * *

**Reviews, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hold on and get ready to set sail, mates. There's bumpy seas ahead!**

* * *

The six knew it was time to re-strategize. After their encounter in the grove, it was clear that they had underestimated the Lost Ones. They gathered in the galley, first making sure the Jolly Roger was far offshore and thoroughly cloaked. Hook was nowhere to be found, so Emma went looking for him. She found him sitting stretched across the mizzenmast, staring off into Neverland. He looked lost in thought and she probably could have stood there for an hour before he'd even notice she was there.

"You alright up there," she called up. If she hadn't have been watching him before, she might have missed his slight jolt as she interrupted his thoughts. He gave her a half smile before sliding down the ropes to the deck. Without a word, he walked past her toward the galley, but she grabbed his arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Aye, lass. Just thinking," he said. She gave him a sympathetic look, asking for more information with her eyes. Killian sighed and looked back toward the island. "It's just for 300 years, I ignored all those cries. I was too bent on my revenge to think past all those children, wailing and begging to go home. I could have done something."

"It's not like it would have been easy," she said, trying to offer him some sort of out. He was a changed man, she could tell this meant that he was also more in tune with his guilt- the man he could have been for 300 years. Seeing her intention, he gave her a wink with a hint of a smile.

"Like I always say, lass: I love a challenge." With that, he took her hand and lead her down the stairs. It took her a minute to realize what he had done. Him holding her hand felt like the most natural thing, but just as they were about to enter the galley, she ripped her hand away. She heard him mutter_ tough lass_ under his breath. She sat down at the table across from him while David rose at the head of the table, taking his princely form once again.

"We need a new strategy."

"Oh really? What a surprise," Hook said with a roll of his eyes. Emma shot him a glance, which he simply smirked at and refocused his attention, grandly gesturing for David to continue.

"There's too many Lost Ones for the six of us to handle," David continued.

"Well, that's not entirely true," Gold said. "I can handle a couple of ruffians. But I couldn't take the chance with all of you in danger."

"You make me blush, Crocodile," Hook said, giving Gold a wink.

"Don't make me regret healing you, pirate," Gold snapped back at him.

"Stop. What is with you," Emma hissed at him across the table. "We need to focus on getting Henry back."

"What's the matter with me is that it's not just about Henry anymore," Hook said. "How can we save one life when there are countless other boys trapped on that island."

"Henry is more important," Regina said. "We don't have time to get every boy off that island."

"And nor should we," Killian continued. "Some boys have been on that island far too long to have any of their family survive. It would be cruel to drop them off randomly in a world they once knew, only to be abandoned once again."

"So what are you suggesting," Regina asked.

"A more grand attack in order to win back Henry," Hook said. "Take back the island."

"WHAT?!" All five of him thought he was crazy.

"Are we really going to leave an island of innocents to the mercy of the shadow, Felix and his band of psychopaths?"

"And how do you propose we do this, Hook," Gold snapped.

"Exactly what they are trying to do to Henry. Harness the shadow's magic with a boy who will take over the island, only we can do it with white magic, not dark," Hook said simply. "There are enough lads on that island that have survived the centuries that I'm sure want redemption."

"Well, seeing as the only two people strong enough to create that kind of magic have a tendency toward dark magic, what makes you think we can do any better than Felix," Regina asked. Hook gestured toward Emma.

"What? You're crazy," Emma said.

"Emma, you have the magic of true love inside you," Mary-Margaret offered, trying to take Killian's side. "You're stronger than you think."

"But Emma can't knowingly subject a boy to power that kind of magic. What kind of boy wants that responsibility," David said. "No, we should focus on getting Henry."

"Killian is right," Emma said. "We can't just abandon the boys. We all hear the cries at night."

"I think you are all forgetting why we're here in the first place. There are too many of them. I might be able to handle the Lost Ones, but the odds of us getting him out and saving all those boys is ridiculous."

"We should at least try," Hook said slamming his hook on the table as he stood. "You don't know what it's like to be an abandoned child!" Gold stood up to meet Hook's eye level.

"Yes, I do," Gold said pointedly. David rose and put his hands out between that.

"That's enough," David said. "If we are going to save Henry and these boys from the Lost Ones, what do you propose we do?" Gold and Hook sat down in a huff. Emma reached out under the table and put her hand on Killian's leg. He glanced in her direction and his stance softened.

"Let's look at what we know," Mary-Margaret started, trying to offer a bit of constructiveness. "We've lost the element of surprise. I'm sure Felix has figured out why we're here now."

"And he knows the Dark One is here," Regina added. "They know we have magic."

"I'm sure it won't take him long to take the offensive," Emma chimed in. "And who know what that will mean for Henry. From the sound of it, Greg and Tamara have already delivered him."

"But the mountain hasn't changed," David finished. "We still have time." David glanced at Gold and Hook, who were still seething at each other. "You two know the Lost Ones. If we could take them down, what do we do about the boys?"

"They need Peter Pan," Hook said quietly before glancing at Gold, shooting daggers with his eyes. "But he's gone."

"Killing him seemed like a good idea at the time," Gold said under his breath. The remaining four pairs of eyes shot to him. "He had something I needed. He can cross any world, with magic or not, to save children. I needed to take that power to get to Bae."

"You killed a child," Mary-Margaret asked breathlessly in disbelief.

"Technically, he was over 300 years old so I'd hardly classify him as a mere child," Gold corrected. "But when I caught him in the Enchanted Forest, he died before I could take his power. His shadow split from him and came back to Neverland. Now without goodness to control it, the Shadow is completely dark magic now."

"So what if they do join Henry with the Shadow? Won't the good magic return," Emma asked.

"It must be joined willingly," Gold explained. "If it's done by force, the Shadow remains dominant. They want Henry because, not only would he come with great power, he isn't a Lost Boy. He'll fight them with everything he's got." They all shared a smile at the thought of Henry being the hero he always dreamed of being, fighting back the Lost Ones with all the strength he had.

"Let's focus for a minute. If we can overtake the Lost Ones long enough to join the Shadow with someone else, someone who wants to take care of the Lost Boys, we can save Neverland," David asked, trying to get a handle on everything.

"Aye. If it's a good soul, they would have no problem with us leaving with Henry," Killian said.

"That brings up another good point," Regina said. "How are we leaving Neverland? There are no more beans."

"Ah, that's the easy part, dear," Hook said with a sly grin.

* * *

That night, Killian was at the helm again as he sailed along the seas of Neverland. He could feel the currents pushing him away from the island, probably by the Lost One's control. But the Jolly Roger was a tough ship, and it cut through the strong waves with ease. Emma once again found herself watching him steer the ship. He looked as if he had never been poisoned, in fact, he looked infinitely better now that he was once again at the helm. She walked toward the steps of the helm and paused at the bottom.

"Permission to join the Captain," Emma said with a smile, giving him a small salute.

"Permission granted, love, as always," Killian said, gesturing her toward him. She leaned against the railing by the helm and looked off toward the island.

"You got a little heated down there today," Emma said. Killian's cheshire smile grew across his face. She shook her head as she realized her accidental double meaning. "You know what I mean."

"Aye," Killian said, coming back to the seriousness of Emma's statement. "There are lost boys out there. Being abandoned once myself, I can't ignore them now. I ignored them for too long and it's time for their cycle of despair to be broken." Emma nodded as she took a really good look at him. Captain Hook the vengeful pirate was fading into nothing and only Killian Jones remained. Maybe Mary-Margaret was right: a black heart really could change. Henry could have told her that.

"We were so close," she said softly, wrapping her arms around herself. "Henry was close, I know it." She jumped a little at the feeling of a tug on her jacket. Killian hooked one of her belt loops and pulled her close to him. He tucked her into his arm as the other remained on the wheel.

"He'll be back with you before you know it. I promise," Killian said lowly. Emma was about to pull away out of his grasp, but he held firm. "I never got to thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life, that's what!" Killian's eyes softened as he slide his hook arm down toward the small of her back. "Thank you, Emma." Emma felt a chill run through her. How did could he do that? How could he make her forget all her problems. His voice lowered to a soft whisper. "You are bloody brilliant, have I mentioned that recently?"

"Not recently," she said, her voice in a whisper as well. She could feel him inch closer to her, as if that were even possible. The kiss was imminent and her heart was begging to be released from her walls. Killian slowly dipped his head toward her cautiously. She wanted to feel his lips on hers so badly, but she was still afraid. It seemed her destiny that any guy she got close to, she lost them. Graham, Neal, even August. She couldn't chance that with Killian. Emma turned at the last moment so he kissed her cheek. Even though he knew he missed, he put all his emotions and promises into that chaste kiss. He pulled back and searched her eyes, looking for a glimmer of hope that there might be more. Emma tore herself from his hold and started toward the steps.

"Is that it," Killian called after her. "Is that all you're willing to succumb?"

"If you think a simple kiss will get me to succumb, you've got the wrong idea, buddy," Emma fired back. Killian could almost swear he heard her walls go up with a loud clang.

"That is not what I bloody meant, and you know it," he fired back. "Emma, something is happening." He tried to reach for her again, but she put her hands on his chest to block him. "Emma, don't do this."

"Killian, I..."

"You what," he said, challenging her. She stood tall and tightened her jaw.

"I don't want to lose you. Magic comes with a price, and if you fall for me, you'll pay it," she said honestly. Killian stopped and relaxed his stance, waiting for her to dish out more of an explanation. Emma tried to run again only set a foot on the deck before he called back out to her.

"You and me, we do more than understand each other. We are the same." Emma turned to face him. He was gripping the wheel with his hook, but his determined sights were solely on her. If she would not have just shared an intimate moment with him, she would swear that he was facing an enemy. "We were lost, abandoned, thieves. Who could love the likes of us? But you and I, we're connected no matter how you try and fight it. We are the same, Emma. We're lost souls- together." His voice was now pleading. "Don't turn your back on this. We have a second chance. I'm willing to fight for it, Emma. For you."

"Everyone I care about leaves or dies," Emma shot back. "Neal was sucked through a portal and left for dead! Graham had his heart crushed by Regina." Hook's eyes flashed wide with shock. He had no idea someone Emma cared about shared the same fate as his own Milah. "Caring about me anything more than a friend is a risk to your own life, and I will NOT lose you too!" She turned on her heels and stormed away, leaving Killian speechless at the helm.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Strange, after the last chapter, more than 1 person came up with the same theory about where I'm going with the Shadow. Hmm...interesting. Well, you're just going to have to read on to see whether you're right or not! (I don't want to spoil all the fun)**

* * *

"A bit lost, Ms. Swan?" After their fight last night, Emma wanted to be anywhere except on the deck with Killian. She needed to get as far away from him as she could. The closer she was to him, the more she wanted to forget all her problems and fears and simply kiss the pirate. She had ventured down into the lower bowels of the Jolly Roger, where Gold spent most of his time. He was either reading, practicing magic, or writing notes about magic. Maybe, subconsciously, she thought that if she found Gold, Killian would keep his distance.

"I was just...wandering," she said, trying to think of an excuse.

"Trying to stay away from the pirate? A wise decision," he said as he went back to mixing some more potions. Emma sat on a barrel opposite him and watched. He picked up bottles without looking at them, yet the potions he created bubbled and fizzed in a spectacular display. She was sure that no matter what Gold was mixing, they were sure to work. "Interested in potion making?"

"It's all so new," she said. "I feel really unprepared for what's out there." She wasn't sure why she made such an honest confession, but it was true. Emma was still a novice at best. She couldn't teleport like Gold or Regina, or even disarm someone if she needed to. At least she had some control with the sword.

"Would you like another lesson in magic," he said, offering her an empty vial.

"I don't think I'm ready for potion making 101. I'm barely passing 'Intro to Powers'," she joked as she tried to hand it back. He pulled a couple ingredients from his wooden box and handed them to her insistently.

"Try anyway." Emma followed his instructions as she added bits of this and that, items that she did not really want to know what they were in the first place. As far as she knew, she could be handling bats eyes or cow tongues. The potion swirled slightly, but still looked like she threw ingredients from the forest into a vial. She looked up at Gold for the next instruction. "Now, focus on your loved ones." Emma let her feelings of her parents, Henry, and even Killian fill her up to the point where they overwhelmed her. She could feel a tear burning in the corner of her eye as she thought of Henry lost in Neverland, her parents' faces when she said she needed time to process her parentage, of the look on Killian's face the night before. She broke their hearts, and she wanted to mend them, protect them from ever hurting them again. The ingredients started to swirl until it formed a sparkling yellow liquid. Gold took it from her hand and held it up for her triumphantly. "Nice work, Ms. Swan."

"What did I just make?"

"A potion I've been toying with," he said as he examined the vial. "It looks like you made it work."

"Why could I make it work and not you," Emma asked. "I don't think I'm more powerful than you." With the smile that formed on his face, Emma would agree with Killian in calling Gold the Crocodile.

"You're unique, Ms. Swan. Let's just leave it there for today, shall we?" He tucked the potion away and he expected Emma to leave, but she sat grounded on the barrel. "Care to try another?"

"I was hoping to learn something a bit more useful to our journey. Something more like a defensive spell?"

"Tired of the sword already?"

"I want to learn anything that will help me get Henry back." Gold looked at her with pride. He stood up and gestured for her to follow him.

"Best to get on deck," he said. "Don't want to blow up the ship while we're practicing. What would your pirate say to that?"

"He's not my pirate," Emma mumbled under her breath. Gold let a small smile slip across his face. If there was already trouble in paradise, maybe their relationship was just a phase, or so he hoped. _But that wouldn't explain the potion. All love isn't without it's quarrel_s, he thought.

When they arrived on deck, Emma looked up to see Hook in a deep conversation with Regina. Emma couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy pierce through her. Killian caught her eye and took another step toward Regina, which made her put her hand on the wheel next to his in response. _Bastard_, she thought. Killian smiled as he spotted her jealousy that was even visible from across the deck.

"We'll start with learning how to block," Gold said, taking on a teacher stance. "I've heard you can create a shield, but you can learn how to control it. Picture a shield in your mind. Let it fill you up." Emma thought hard to picture it in her mind. "Emma, stop thinking so hard and feel it. Let your emotions free."

"I'm trying."

"It's not going to work if you think too hard. Watch." Before she knew it, a lightning bolt was being shot in her direction. Faster than she could blink, Killian was in front of her, deflecting the bolt with his sword.

"Hook?" Emma was in shock. How did he make it over here so fast?

"What do you think you're doing, Crocodile," he hissed at Gold.

"Teaching," he said. "Upon request, if you really want to know." Emma moved herself out from behind him and pushing Killian aside.

"You're interrupting," she said flatly as she turned back towards Gold. Killian spun her arm around with his hook so she faced him once again.

"I'm sorry if seeing my life-long enemy attacking you caused me to jump into action. I was only trying to help," Emma said.

"A little focus, Ms. Swan," Gold said from behind her, the annoyance unmistakable.

"I don't need you rushing to protect me all the time. I can handle myself," she snapped at Killian.

"Ms. Swan...my patience..."

"I don't mean to insult you, Swan. I think you made it quite clear last night that you want to be on your own," Hook said angrily.

"You're an ass," Emma said as she turned back toward her lesson. This time, Gold was not aiming at her, but at Killian. When she saw sparks forming at his fingertips, she lunged at Killian and embraced him tightly. "Look out!" The bolt never hit them. There was a misty haze surrounding them, which made the lightning bolt bounce off it and shot out toward the sea. Emma looked up at Killian, who was holding her just as tightly. For a moment, Emma was lost in his cerulean eyes. He looked so sad, so apologetic. It made her want to finish what they started the night before. Killian opened his mouth to say something, but words never came.

"And that is how you block," Gold said with a smile as he started to leave the deck. Killian and Emma jumped a little, suddenly remembering they were not alone. "Remember that feeling when we go on the island again." Emma and Killian slowly released each other from their embrace and looked at each other awkwardly. Killian tried to walk away, but was stopped by the shield.

"Swan, if you wouldn't mind," he asked as he tapped on the shield with his hook, causing it to ripple in response.

"Oh, yeah." Emma made the shield disappear and she noticed Hook rub his chest a little where he hit the shield. He nodded to her respectfully and went back to the helm, that was currently being looked after by Regina. She had been watching their encounter with great interest.

* * *

They decided to chance going back on the island, looking for clues as to where the Lost Ones may have gone. Upon sailing around the grove, it didn't appear that there were any inhabitants there now. They must have moved them to a different place.

"There's an old hiding spot," Killian said. "One that hasn't been used in years. They might have tried to take Henry there." They sailed to the northernmost point of the island, hoping that Killian's assumptions would be correct. David and Killian lead the search party, while Emma lagged close to the back. Gold was moving at a faster pace than her, even with his cane. Mary-Margaret paused and waited for Emma in order to try to urge her to keep up with the group.

"Emma, it's too dangerous to break off from the group, even by accident," Mary-Margaret said firmly. Emma folded her arms in front of her chest, a visible wall going up. "And keep one hand on your sword at all times. You know better!"

"Is this what I would have had growing up? Learning survival skills from Lost Ones and Ogres?" Mary-Margaret sighed. There were tons of things she would have liked to give Emma growing up, and the guilt of that would never go away.

"Yes, among many other things," she said softly, knowing there was more. "Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" Emma looked ahead to Killian, who was surprisingly getting along great with David. Whenever one would suggest something, the other would heartily agree. When did they suddenly become buddies? It made her a bit annoyed to see them getting along so well when she was so upset.

"Mom, do you think...do you think that since I am..."

"The product of true love, yes," Snow said proudly.

"Do you think that means I can't have true love? That I'm destined only to be the savior, but that's my price of magic?" Snow halted Emma by grabbing her wrist.

"Emma, I don't believe anything of the sort. Why would you think that?"

"My history with men seems to prove otherwise," Emma said. "I just...I don't think I can love anyone. They seem to just get hurt."

"Is this about Neal?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "And Graham. And every other guy I've had an interest in. I grew up in a world that wasn't meant for happy endings. That's why Regina sent you here. Maybe that's my curse. To live my life without love." Emma noticed the gap that was forming between them and the group, so both of them jogged a bit to keep up.

"You are forgetting one important detail," Snow said lowly once they caught up, trying to keep their deep discussion out of earshot. "You escaped the curse. Everything you are afraid of, you beat it all when you were only minutes old. Don't punish yourself by giving into all your fears." Snow looked ahead to Killian, who the whole time had been glancing back to make sure they were okay, that Emma was okay. "Maybe your luck with men isn't so much because you are cursed, but because you were destined to be with Killian."

"He's a pirate, Mom," Emma said as she kicked a rock along the path.

"Oh now he's just a pirate? You can deflect all you want to, Emma, but don't try to fool me. Both your father and I know you two love each other, and we're so happy for you. We may have been hesitant in the beginning, but seeing you two together it's undeniable. He's your match, Emma. You just have to do what you've been fighting to do for years: let your walls down." Emma looked ahead to Killian. He was fighting to save her son, he was by her side time and time again, he was the only one to come back for her. That's when it hit her- the person that was standing in the way of true love was herself. "Besides, if events would have gone as normal, Killian would be long gone before you were even born. The fact he's here now, and the bond you two have- it's meant to be."

"You and David were meant to be. I don't know if I deserve that," Emma said. "I don't know what to do," Snow reached out and held Emma's hand, giving it a long squeeze.

"You do deserve it. Fight for him like he'd fight for you."

* * *

**Reviews, please.**


	12. Chapter 12

"They're coming," Gold called out as he stared into the small glass orb in his hand. It started to glow a bright green almost blinding light. Gold quickly shoved it into his pocket to hide the glow as to not give away their location. David and Killian pushed away some brush so everyone could hide underneath it. Once they were all undercover, David and Killian lowered the brush like a curtain. Killian edged close to Emma, nodding to her slightly. His closeness comforted her, yet made her tense at the same time. As the footsteps approached, Killian entwined his fingers with hers. Emma squeezed his hand tightly in response. This was the moment of truth. Henry was so close she could feel it. Killian held her hand tighter as Felix came into view. He was at the head of the pack, Lost Ones surrounding the Lost Boys as they trudged along. The Lost Ones were taller, stronger and more menacing looking. The Lost Boys looked just as described- lost. The light was gone from their eyes, their clothes were tattered and dirty, and from what they could tell, the boys were greatly under fed. Emma tried to stifle a gasp as a more familiar figure came into view. Tamara & Greg each gripped one of the boys tightly, and Tamara was constantly pushing his hood over his face. The boy stumbled as she pulled him along, and Killian felt the grip on his hand become tighter.

"Henry," Regina called out, only to be quickly covered by Gold clamping a hand on her mouth. Felix froze, and so did the rest of the group. Without a word, he held his hand up and the Lost Ones started to look around the brush. Gold nodded to Emma, and the two of them put up a shield around the six of them, cloaking them further under the brush. Killian dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently stroking her arm with his thumb. She felt calmer, but the anger of seeing the boy she knew to be Henry being handled was hard to completely extinguish.

"I know it's hard, Swan," Killian whispered into her ear with a soft breath. "But you're helping your boy right now. Keep it up." Emma entwined her fingers with his once again, his thumb continuing to stroke the skin of her arm. Without a second thought, Killian pressed a soft, light kiss to Emma's temple.

David wrapped his arms around Mary-Margaret, whose lip was trembling as she watches Henry. Snow let out a small gasp as Felix seemed to look straight at her. David pulled her closer, shaking his head a little to remind her of the shield. "Okay, boys," Felix said as all six tensed at the sound of his menacing voice. "Let's go." Felix seemed to keep his eyes locked on Mary-Margaret, even though all he could see was vegetation. They all knew Felix felt something, he had to. They all kept their eyes locked on the hooded boy until the last. They all let out a sigh, Henry was alive.

Once the coast was clear, Gold and Emma released the shield and they came out from the bushes. Emma started to slam the ground with her fists, letting out grunts of frustration she had been holding in as she hit the ground where Felix once stood. Mary-Margaret wrapped her arms around her once her anger had filtered off, and Emma clung to her mother tightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"He was feet in front of us, why didn't we just take him," Regina snapped. "I could have gotten him out of here in seconds."

"Leaving us all to die," David asked. "We agreed, this was just a scouting mission. We're not ready yet to take on all the Lost Ones."

"And yet he literally was right in front of us. We could have done something," Regina yelled. "And don't tempt me about taking Henry and leaving you all here. If it means freeing Henry from mistreatment, I'd consider it."

"Regina! Really, after all we've been through," Snow said angrily, still holding Emma on the ground. "Henry needs all of us! We need each other!" Gold stooped down and gathered some sand in a vial, holding it up and swirling it around.

"And what are you doing? This is no time for potions," Regina yelled.

"Keep your voice down, dearie, they're still nearby," Gold said coolly, continuing to inspect the bottle. "You'll thank me later when we're trying to track Henry." Gold tucked the vial into his jacket pocket and patted it for added effect. "Now I have Henry's recent footprint. It will lead us exactly where to go once we have a plan. They can hide under any enchantment they'd like- we'll still find him."

"Great, at least that's something," Regina mocked as she looked towards Hook, who had been staring silently in the distance for some time. "And what's your problem?" Hook hushed them and everyone froze.

"Cries," Hook said as he jogged off in the path of the boys, closely followed by David. Emma bolted up from the ground and tried to keep up. Just over the next hill, a boy lay in the path, his face covered. The boy was crying, muffled by the hood. David and Killian fell to the ground around the boy, Emma frozen a few steps away from them.

"Shh, it's okay," David said. "We're here to help you." After exchanging glances with David, Killian gently curved his hook around the hood and gently pulled it back. The boy was whimpering and, more importantly, bleeding. His hair was caked with dried blood around the gash at his temple. His lips were cracked with thirst, and he had several scratches and cuts on his face. "Michael?"

"Please," Michael whimpered, his eyes barely opened. Killian immediately scooped up the boy, making sure his hook did not hurt him further.

"They leave them for dead," Killian said as he walked back toward the rest of the group. "They won't come looking for him. Hurry! The beasts of this land will surely catch the smell of his blood."

"Wait, what if this is a trap? What if he's bait," Emma protested.

"Well, then let them come," Killian said, looking determined. "This boy needs help."

"And what about Henry? It's okay to take on the Lost Ones for Michael, but it's not for Henry," Emma said fiercely. Killian turned to look back at her.

"This child is dying, and you are questioning my motives?"

"You're damn right I am," Emma said, coming right up to his face. "A few minutes ago I was inches away from my son. Where was your resolve to fight for him then? I think you feel guilty that Michael's here because of you, and you'd rather correct that for your own selfish guilt than help Henry." Killian's blood began to boil. David interrupted them before things got worse.

"We can't do this here, they're still close," David said as he took Michael from Killian. "And Hook's right. This boy needs help now or he'll die." David trudged away with Michael in his arms, leaving Killian and Emma toe to toe, each fuming.

"After everything I've done, after everything we've been through, after everything we've felt, you still don't trust me," Hook said in a low whisper, anger seeping out of every pour. "You don't think that you and Henry are on my mind every moment of every day? And with each day that passes, I feel like I've failed you both?" Killian grabbed Emma and shook her slightly, only for dramatic effect and not to harm. "Let me get this through your beautiful mind, Swan. When I offered you my ship and my services, I meant it. I'm here for you and for Henry. Nothing else matters to me! But that boy," he said as he pointed in David's direction. "Will be eaten by God knows within the hour if we don't help him. How could we do any less?" Emma kept his gaze locked, her blood still on fire from the anger of seeing Greg and Tamara with Henry. She pushed past him, bumping his shoulder as she left.

"Well, then let's not get eaten ourselves and help him. I'm sure Henry won't mind the delay," Emma said lowly, saving the rest of this argument when she knew they were safe.

* * *

Once back on the ship, Mary-Margaret fluttered around Michael, getting him water and soup as quickly as she could move. David laid Michael down in Regina's quarters, not without protests from Regina, while Gold took to curing his wounds. Michael was still week from possible decades if not centuries of abuse, but his wounds were gone in seconds. Mary-Margaret and David kept vigil over him while he slept. Regina, who felt the same was as Emma, promptly stormed up to the helm to give Hook the same ear full. Killian looked straight ahead as he steered the Jolly Roger to a new location, not looking at her once as she berated him nonstop.

Despite all her anger from the day's events, Emma found herself leaning on the rail and looking up at Killian. He looked determined, commanding as he steered the ship around the island. She knew he was right. They couldn't have been able to stand up against the Lost Ones yet, and Michael needed immediate assistance. How could they have done any less? Michael may even have found a friend in Henry, maybe had some inside information. Her determination to find her son had covered her like a fog and couldn't see what was right in front of her, even for a dying boy. But Killian, she knew he was always looking out for her, she could feel it. Killian looked away from the sea for a moment to catch her eye. Before she could stop herself, she smiled at him. A slow smile creeped from the corner of his mouth, his eyes flickering with boyish charm. In that moment, their anger was forgotten.

"So, you and the Captain," Regina said, coming up next to Emma and leaning on the rail with her. Emma glanced at Regina in annoyance before looking back up at Killian to calm herself down. "Don't bother to deny it. You were as pissed as I was a few minutes ago, now you're grinning at him like some moony eyed teenager."

"I'm learning to trust him, that's all," Emma said simply.

"Come on, Ms. Swan, we're both adults," Regina said. "You can be honest with me."

"Yeah, we're both adults," Emma said. "So why are you approaching me like you're looking for gossip?" Regina stiffened and once again her stature reflected the Queen within.

"You and I agree on one thing, Ms. Swan- Henry. We need to do what's best for him, and nothing that we've done on this journey has helped him one bit. There is a child on this ship, but not the one we want."

"He needed help. If Henry were here, he would have told us to do the same," Emma said. "We'll find him. We get closer every time."

"So you don't care that he was right in front of us today."

"Of course I do," Emma snapped back without skipping a beat. "But we had a plan that we all decided upon, and we need to stick to it."

"So I'm alone in thinking we should just go after Henry now since he's so close instead of letting the pirate sail around while we just wait to get answers from that boy," Regina said pointedly, glancing up at Hook before leaving Emma's side. "You're putting an awful lot of faith in what that pirate thinks, Ms. Swan. I just hope it doesn't get Henry killed." With that, she disappeared below deck. Killian, who had been watching the exchange at a distance, gestured to her that she could come up with him. Emma sighed and crossed her arms as she stood next to him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he glanced over to her.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Emma replied, looking out towards the sea. "Regina is just a bit upset."

"Are you still upset?" Emma sighed and shook her head. She wanted to talk, but she didn't know what to say. Reading her easily, he continued to focus on steering the ship to give her a moment to think. When nothing came, he reached out his hook and pulled her toward him, tucking her into his arms as he had before. "Here, it'll help calm you." He placed her hands on the wheel and stood behind her as they both steered. "I find that letting the sea consume me, helps my burdens lift." They were so close, and at one point, Killian turned the wheel and grazed her hand, causing electricity to fire throughout her skin. Emma let out another sigh and untangled herself from his body. He looked at her in concern.

"We need to stop," she said.

"I don't follow."

"Stop this," she said, gesturing between the two of them. "Stop the comforting, stop the flirtation, stop...lying to ourselves. We need to talk." Killian let out a heavy sigh and focused back on the sea.

"I know," he said sadly. She instantly knew that he thought she was rejecting him, but she placed a hand on his hook. Their eyes met, each of them searching for an unspoken answer, hoping the other one would speak first. "Emma, I..."

"When you find a safe place to dock, we'll meet in your cabin. I think it's time we were finally honest with each other."

* * *

**INTENSE! Reviews appreciated, as always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**PeaceHeather- Remember that vague question I asked you about? This is the chapter.**

**Wandering Lady- This chapter also deals with what you asked me about a while ago. I hope it's not disappointing!**

* * *

Part of Killian wanted to make sure they were in a safe port before he docked. The other part wanted to drop anchor wherever and race down to his cabin. Emma's reaction to him attempting to comfort her was a hard read. Did they share the same feelings or did she want him to stop? He swallowed hard and thought, whatever she needs, that's what I'll do. In favor of not allowing chance to result in losing track of Henry for another day, he took the time to find a safe place to dock before dropping the anchor. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to look for her first or go straight to his cabin, but he decided to go straight there and she could take all the time she needed. The first thing he did was attempt to clean his desk. All of a sudden, the appearance of his cabin mattered to him. Everything had to be perfect. He straightened up his journals and rolled up some maps he hasn't needed for, well, centuries. He took a quick look in the reflection of his porthole to make sure he looked presentable. His hair was a bit windblown, but he thought he'd leave it messy. Maybe she'd like that, or would she? He started to smooth his hair down when he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly leapt to his desk and tried to look nonchalant as he looked over the remaining papers on his desk.

Emma entered Killian's room and slammed the door behind her. "Well, Swan, you do know how to make an entrance." Emma strode over to him, pulled him out of his desk chair and kissed him roughly. Killian put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away a little. Something felt wrong. "What happened to talking..."

"Shut up, Hook," Emma commanded, throwing him on the bed. She pressed her lips hard on him, grabbing him possessively. Killian pushed her away again, unsure of what to make of this.

"Emma, this is really..." Killian looked into her eyes, studied them. He rose from the bed and put his hook under her neck. "...Out of character." Emma slowly rose from the bed, her gaze changing.

"Hook, I don't understand," she said, her voice trembling and frightened. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"Oh, believe me, I do, but not from you," he said, pressing his hook a little deeper. "Your majesty." Emma's expression changed, and as the puff of purple smoke disappeared, Regina stood before him. "Evil Queen indeed," Killian remarked, removing his hook from her neck.

"You caught on rather quickly, I'm surprised," Regina said. "I thought we'd at least go a few rounds before you even bothered to notice. After centuries of celibacy, I thought you'd be extremely eager. What gave me away?"

"You've obviously forgotten my talent at reading people," Killian stated simply. "And your kiss was a bit too dominating."

"Just going off of the sexual tension you two have been throwing at each other," Regina replied.

"And why the facade, Regina? What was this little display trying to accomplish?"

"To prove a point. We all know what's happening on this ship. You are forgetting your place- and that is to find Henry."

"So that's what your little show was? To prove a point?"

"Well, I am a woman. I have needs," Regina purred, running her fingers along the open collar of his shirt. Killian arrested her wrist with his hook and stepped away from her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, dear. My purpose and focus on this ship is to find Henry, as is yours. I suggest we both forget this farce and move on," Hook said pointedly, releasing her wrists.

"You know, Hook," she said, running her fingers up and down the curve of his collar. "You said to me once you said we had a connection, that you were touched by me."

"My mind was only on revenge when I made that comment, nothing more, dear," Hook said, holding her gaze. "Weren't you on your way out?"  
"And I said I was a woman with needs," Regina purred.

"If you'll excuse me, Regina, I'm expecting other company. Would you mind leaving," Hook said, walking past her and holding the door out for her. With a flick of her wrist, Regina magically slammed the door and had him pinned to the wall. Killian struggled against the magical bonds that held him. "Regina, what do you think you're doing?"

"It's funny," Regina said, running her fingers over his exposed chest hair. "You say you're here for Henry, but what I really think is that you want him to stay captured. It means you have more time to seduce Miss Swan."

"No, that's not..."

"You could have gone after him today," she said, digging her nails into his chest a bit. "But instead you rescued someone else. What's your game plan, Hook?"

"My sole interest is finding the lad for Emma," Killian protested.

"He's MY son," Regina yelled. "And you're just as selfish as you always have been- trying to win Emma with this hero act. My son needs to be found and you're too busy with thoughts of her. Maybe you need a course correction." Her fingers began to dig deeper into Killian's chest.

"WAIT! NO, REGINA, NO! PLEASE!" The emotion and panic in his voice made Regina pause, angling herself so she was eye to eye with him.

"That was fear, Hook, real fear. Captain Hook does not show fear. What would make the captain of the Jolly Roger beg?"

"Aside from my worst nightmare coming true," he said, his voice wavering. "Please, my heart belongs to her." Regina's blood started to boil and her face contorted into anger. With a single motion, she reached into Killian's chest and ripped out his heart. Killian screamed in pain. He had his chest magically ripped into before, but nothing was like the pain of his heart actually being ripped out. The word separation flashed through his mind and took on a whole new meaning. He felt as if he were suddenly in two halves- one pinned to the wall, the other being held in her hand. The magical bonds released him and he fell to the floor, gasping for breath. "Why? Why would you do this?!" Regina knelt down to his level and her face softened.

"Because everyone gets their happy ending. When we do find Henry, he will go back to Emma, and now she'll have you. Why am I the one who always has to be alone? "

"You've done this before- with Graham," he gasped weakly. "Emma told me."

"Yes, well, he didn't give me what I wanted- Snow White's heart in a box. And, right now, what I want is Henry. You will regret choosing not to save him today." Regina bent down to his eye level and held out his heart for him to see. "And now that I control you, I'm going to put your focus back into place. But...since you mention Graham, perhaps there are other things you can do for me."

* * *

Emma's fingers drummed on the galley table as she felt the ship dock. She knew it was time to talk about her feelings with him, but she was hesitant. What she was feeling, what she was trying to push away, was very strong. Stronger than when she was with Neal. She couldn't explain it, and it frightened her. She took another drink of water to help calm herself, but it wasn't helping.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan," Gold asked from the doorway to the galley.

"I'm fine," Emma said firmly as she stared into her water glass.

"I just thought you might be a bit upset of today's events," Gold said as he slipped into the bench opposite her. "A bit of a let down to be so close and yet so far."

"Save it," she said sharply.

"I must say, you did do an amazing job with the shield. Especially when the Captain put his arms around you," Gold said. "Though, on the other hand, you are an expert at keeping things hidden."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gold smiled and his features softened.

"For a long time, Miss Swan, people didn't think I could change, even my own son. But there was one person who believed in me."

"Belle." Gold smiled warmly.

"Indeed," he said. "She tamed the monster. She continually fights to bring out the best in me, even when no one believes it can be done. She is my true love."

"What are you saying?"

"My wife, Milah. It was an arranged marriage, one I wholeheartedly thought we could make work. I thought we were happy. She was a very intoxicating woman. Then the pirate came, stole her away, and I thought my chance at happiness was gone. But Belle, she made me see that true love can be so much more. She makes me want to be a better man." Emma was now intrigued at this new outpouring of the Dark One's soul. Was this a sign that it was okay to be with Killian- that even the Dark One was okay with his old enemy being with his son's ex-girlfriend?

"So...what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that walls of fear around your heart can do more damage than good," he replied. "I must confess I do care greatly about you, Ms Swan. You're a very strong woman and I respect you. I just hope you won't get hurt."

"I don't think I'll get...OH GOD!" Emma crumbled to the floor in pain, grasping at her chest.

"Emma!" Gold bent down next to her, trying to get a read at her sudden onset. "What's the matter?"

"My heart...it feels like it's being ripped out!" Gold glanced toward the door then back at Emma. He knew exactly what had happened.

"Mary-Margaret!" Emma's mother was there in seconds, falling next to her daughter.

"Emma! What happened?"

"Stay with her," Gold said, grabbing his cane and heading straight for the Captain's quarters.


	14. Chapter 14

Killian's eyes were full of fear as he stared at his heart in Regina's hands. He was panting hard as he tried to stand in his weak state, but his energy was nearly gone. He stumbled to his desk to keep himself upright, leaning on it with all the strength he had left. Regina smiled as she waved his heart in front of him, toying with him. "Regina, please. I want to be a better person, I know you want to be a better person. For your lad, for Henry. What would he say?"

"Don't speak his name," she said, gripping his heart a little. Killian fell onto the desk in pain. "And all of a sudden, he's my son? What happened to Emma- your love." Her last words were spat out as if they were venum. "She would be so disappointed in you."

"Regina, please."

"I must admit, I do enjoy hearing people beg for their lives. Especially, someone as handsome as you," she said, running her fingers through his hair. Killian turned his head away in disgust. "So brave," she purred. "Kiss me, Hook." Despite the hard pull of every fiber in his body to obey, he shook his head no and weakly threw his hook arm out between them, poised to defend himself. She held out her hand and whispered directly into the heart: "Kiss me." His eyes darkened and just as he was about to crash his lips on hers, the door slammed open with a force that made Regina turn, causing Hook to fall on her. She fell backwards with him onto the bed.

"Well, well, well," Gold said, entering the doorway. "Doesn't this look interesting." He slowly walked over to the two of them, pushing his cane into Killian's side and knocking him to the floor. A bit roughly, Gold would admit, but if he could get him away from Regina and inflict some pain at on Hook the same time, he had a good excuse. Regina laid on the bed looking up at Gold, the glowing heart pulsing in her hand. Gold let out a small laugh. "Oooh, Regina, old habits die hard, don't they?" Regina bolted off the bed and tried to smooth out her clothes as Gold paced around her. "Did we get lonely at sea?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Gold. Maybe the Captain wants this too," she said. Gold walked over to Hook slowly and examined him, then looked back at Regina.

"Oh yes, the look of fear says it all. Not to mention," Gold said as he opened his hand and the heart disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in his own hand.

"Wait, you can't," Regina said, trying to grab the heart away. Gold pulled it away from her sharply, sending Killian to the floor again as his heart was jostled.

"You're enjoying this aren't you," Hook said as he grabbed his chest.

"Maybe a little," Gold said, musing at whose heart was in his hands. A yell from the hallway distracted all of them. Emma, still leaning onto Mary-Margaret, appeared in the doorway. Seeing Emma panting from the joined pain reminded Gold of what sent him in here in the first place, and he tucked his arm close to him, protecting the heart from further jostling.

"What's going on," Mary-Margaret asked. Emma dove on the ground to help Killian, followed by Mary-Margaret. Emma pulled Killian's head into her lap and cradled him in her arms. Snow froze as she saw the heart in Gold's hand. "Whose heart is that?"

"Yes, Regina, whose heart is this," Gold asked playfully.

"Someone better start explaining," Emma said firmly, wrapping her arms around Killian tighter. Regina looked like a deer caught in the headlights as all eyes were focused on the glowing heart.

"Regina, tell me you didn't," Mary-Margaret started. Regina looked at Mary-Margaret in regret. Once again she had proven herself to be the Evil Queen. "Why?" Mary-Margaret looked at her with such disappointment that Regina couldn't say a word.

"Can we have this discussion after I get my heart back," Killian yelled from the floor. Mary-Margaret pulled Regina out of the room by her arm, leaving Gold holding the heart. Emma looked up at him from the floor, her eyes silently pleading for him to not hurt Killian anymore. Gold simply pulled up Hook's desk chair with his cane and sat down, handling the heart gently. Emma gazed at the glowing heart in his hand. She hadn't seen one since Aurora, but it was no less terrifying at the thought of someone's actual heart in their hand. Gold raised the heart up to Emma's eye level. Both Killian and Emma tensed, fearing he'd crush it in an instant. Gold stared down at the heart and mused at the thought, but instead showed it to Emma.

"Do you see this dark area, Ms. Swan," he said, pointing at Hook's heart. A dark mist flowed throughout the glowing heart, swirling in different patterns. "That's the darkness from 300 years worth of hate and revenge. Now you take it." As Emma took the heart in her hand, the darkness started to subside and it glowed stronger. "That's what Belle does for me." Emma nodded in understanding.

"I'm still in a bit of pain down here, so if you wouldn't mind...," Killian said weakly, turning over in Emma's arms so his chest faced upwards.

"Your heart is still exposed. Would you like to make demands now," Gold hissed down at him, lifting his cane slightly for emphasis. Emma tucked Killian's heart to her chest protectively in response. Gold softened as he turned back to Emma. "Do you remember what I told you, that magic is about emotion?" Emma nodded. "Hold his heart, fill yourself up with how you feel about him. Don't hold anything back, let the love flow through you. Then plunge it back into his chest." Emma winced at the sharpness of the last instruction. She held his heart in both hands, thought about what Killian meant to her, what they were becoming. She let it fill her up and with a deep breath, she returned his heart to his chest. Killian sucked in deeply as his enchanted heart reconnected. Gold leaned on his cane as he got up and walked toward the door. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

"What was that for," Hook asked still catching his breath, causing Gold to turn around. "After everything that has transpired between us, you could have crushed it yourself."

"Would you rather I had," Gold asked casually. "You don't deserve it, Captain, but I did it for Ms Swan, but, more importantly, for Belle. Even though you shot my love and took her memories, Belle wants me to be a better man. If she were here, returning your heart back with added protection is what she'd want me to do."

"Added protection," Emma asked, confused.

"From you, Ms. Swan. The magic of true love that protects your heart from being stolen, and because you two are now connected, you've also put that magic into Hook's heart. Regina can't try that again," he explained. "Besides, we really don't have time for this nonsense." He pulled the door closed with his cane and Killian enveloped Emma in his arms in seconds.

"You did it, lass," Killian said, threading his fingers through her hair. "You're bloody brilliant." Emma pulled him back and put her hand on his chest. She could feel it beating beneath her fingers, letting the gentle rhythm soothe her own heartbeat down from it's fast pace. Suddenly regaining his strength, he pulled himself and Emma off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. He entwined her hand with his hook and cupped her cheek with his good hand. "Now, before something else happens..."

"Hook, you just had your heart ripped out and put back in. Don't you want to rest?"

"I was seconds away from being Regina's toy. I think I'd like to say this before anything else happens."

"Is everything alright?" David said as he opened the door. Seeing Killian in such an intimate stance with his daughter, he nodded politely and quickly shut the door behind him. Killian rose and unlatched his hook from his brace before jamming it over the lock, securing it from any other interruptions. Emma let out a small chuckle at his frustration.

"I guess a moment of peace is really hard to ask for around here," she said. Killian turned and his expression was suddenly serious. His eyes locked with hers and he slowly approached her, sitting down next to her once again. He was completely mesmerized by her, nothing else in all of the realms mattered at that moment. He dipped his head and tenderly kissed her, threading his fingers through her hair to deepen the kiss. Emma gasped a little, then fell into the kiss, gripping his shirt in her fist and pulling him closer. The kiss quickly escalated into a passionate one, hands exploring each other's bodies, then tempered back down into the tender kiss in which it began. Killian slowly pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Emma," he confessed. A small laugh escaped her as a warm tear fell down her cheek. He pulled back and caught her tear with the pad of his thumb, gently wiping it away. She leaned up for another kiss and he met her halfway, rejoining their lips once again. Emma broke the kiss to touch his chest again to feel his heartbeat. "It's still in there, love."

"I know," Emma said. "I just wanted to make sure history doesn't repeat itself." She leaned her ear to his chest and was lulled by his heartbeat.

"Me either," he said, kissing her hair. She nuzzled his chest with her nose and snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you too, Killian," she whispered against his skin. He smoothed her hair with his hand and pulled her close, letting the joy of this moment consume them both. They held each other with what felt like an eternity, and neither of them minded if it was.

"So...what did you want to talk to me about," Killian said, breaking the silence and causing them both to laugh. Emma pulled back and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I wanted to be honest about how we felt, but I was so scared as to what I was going to say. I guess it took something traumatic to distract me from the fear of saying the words out loud," she said.

"I hope I don't need to get my heart ripped out every time I want you to say those words," he said with a wink.

"You can't get your heart ripped out anymore," she said, returning the wink and tapping his chest with her finger. "My love is protecting your heart." Killian brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Aye, that you are, love," he said, his eyes locked with hers. Emma felt a shiver flow through her body as he spoke. How could he always do that to her with just the timbre of his voice? He began to kiss each knuckle individually, the tender ministrations something too foreign to her. It had been years since she had been touched like this, maybe even ever. It had been a long time since had been with someone, and even longer since she had been someone who touched her with such caring. Her first instinct was to pull her hand away, but another part of her was enjoying the feeling, it was almost erotic. He turned her hand over to continue kissing her palm.

"Enjoying yourself," Emma asked to break her own tension.

"Very," he said in between kisses, which were now trailing down her wrist, but he took a detour and went straight to her neck. Emma turned her head to give him better access. "But," he whispered in between kisses. "I can tell you're not used to being thoroughly loved like this?"

"No, not really," she said breathlessly, craning her neck again. He journeyed to her cheek and forehead, cupping the back of her neck to help guide her where he needed her.

"Well," he said as he continued to softly pepper her with kisses. "Get used to it, love." He paused as he reached her mouth. His breath ghosted over her lips and she could feel her own breath hitch in her throat. "I have 300 years to make up for, and I plan on savoring every touch."

"I highly doubt it's been that long," she said, pausing the magic slightly with her smirk.

"I was on a ship with my crew in Neverland, then frozen for 28 years under Cora's spell, all of that time 100% focused on revenge. With the few women I saw during that time, none were at all interesting enough to refocus my attention from my vengence," he said, drawing her back under his spell with a soft kiss on her nose. "However you, darling, are the most beautiful, mesmerizing, brilliant woman I've ever beheld." He slowly closed the gap between them, his lips brushing hers. A sharp knock at the door gave him pause. "Ignore it," he whispered.

"Captain Hook, sir," a small voice whispered from the other side.

"It's Michael," Emma said, reluctantly rising from his bed and heading toward the door. Killian collapsed on the bed in disappointment, burying his face in his pillow. Emma too the hook out of the lock, tossing it gently on the bed within Killian's reach, and then opened the door. Michael had wrapped his blanket tightly around him and looked up at her with sad eyes. "Are you okay," she said, bending down to his eye level. "You're supposed to be resting."

"There's a lot of yelling," Michael whimpered. "It woke me up."

"I'll take you back to bed," Emma said as she wrapped her arm around him. "Don't worry, I'll tell the others to keep it down."

"Are they going to throw the Queen overboard?" This made Killian push himself off the bed in interest.

"What's that lad?"

"I heard them say they wanted to push the Queen overboard for hurting you," Michael said. He looked back up at Emma with a questioning look. "I thought good guys were nice."

"We are, Michael. We'll take care of it. Let's go back to bed first," Emma said, ushering him to bed. Killian caught up with them and picked up Michael, who laid his head on Killian's shoulder. Emma tried to hold back the rush of emotions that she got in seeing how carefully Killian handled the boy. If she closed her eyes, she could see Killian handling Henry just as gently, just as his own father would have. They tucked him into bed and quietly closed the door before racing toward the galley were the voices were coming from.

* * *

"How could you, Regina! How could you attack one of our own," Snow yelled. David was pacing the floorboards with his arms folding, looking the most angry he has been this whole trip. Gold, on the other hand, sat calmly at the table across from Regina, actually enjoying the lecture. "Hook is trying to help us find Henry. What you did is inexcusable."

"And you wonder why we often have second thoughts about you," David snapped. "You give us reasons to every time we begin to trust you again."

"What would Henry say," Snow said.

"Henry barely knows Hook. I doubt he would object much, since, for all he knows, Hook ran away with the last bean. He's nothing but a villain to him," Regina said, actually sounding annoyed that they were having this conversation at all.

"Henry sees the potential of being a hero in everyone- even you. At least Hook seems to be staying on the path to redemption," Snow fired back. "He sees something worth changing for and doesn't lose sight of that."

"As soon as he gets what he wants out of your precious daughter, he'll go back to the pirate he is," Regina said, folding her arms and leaning on the table. "You'll see." David fumed at the mention of taking advantage of his daughter, but tried to focus on the issue at hand, knowing exactly what Regina was doing.

"So what do you want us to do, Regina? How can we trust you after what you've done," David asked, throwing his hands up.

"I say we throw her overboard," Gold said casually. "Let the mermaids deal with her." Regina shot him a look of fear. She knew that Snow and Charming were all talk when it came to punishment, but not Gold. He'd do it. She had been hoping he would be on her side, or at least remain neutral, but she should have known better. He would probably throw her overboard for his own amusement, even if she hadn't have done anything.

"Let's not be hasty," David said.

"She might have done something evil, but we shouldn't condemn her to death," Snow added.

"Well, it's more of a punishment than scolding her to death," Gold said, spinning his cane between his fingers. "We're on a boat. You can't lock her up in a cell or banish her. It's either deal with her or toss her over."

"Wait, maybe that's a good idea. Don't ships have a holding cell or something," Snow said.

"Sounds good to me," David agreed.

"Which will hold her for about 5 seconds," Gold said. "I'm telling you, just toss her over."

"No one is doing anything," Killian said, appearing in the doorway with Emma at his side, their fingers entwined. "I don't mean to pull rank, your majesties, but I am the Captain of this ship, so I get to make the call on what to do with my crew." He approached Regina at the table, towering over her as she glared up at him. "And I say...we should forgive her."

"WHAT?!" Everyone was surprised.

"We're here together, we're in this to save Henry together," he explained as he turned to the rest of them. "Regina did what she did because in a way, I did fail Henry today. I didn't think of a plan fast enough, but that won't happen again. The next time we see Henry, he's coming home." He turned back to Regina and gave her a smile. "Now, I in no way approve of your methods, your highness, but I of all people should understand the need of a second chance. Or maybe even a hundredth chance." Emma squeezed his hand and he looked at her with adoration. "Even if I don't deserve it." Regina rose and nodded politely at Killian.

"Thank you, Hook." Killian turned back to her and nodded back to her.

"But don't think my hook won't make a connection if you try that again."

"Fair enough," Regina replied.

"Unfortunately, Killian's right," Emma said. "This is about finding Henry- together. But that doesn't mean I don't want to have a go at you myself for what you did."

"You have every right to be upset with me," Regina said. "But, for Henry's sake."

"Yeah," Emma said with a sigh. "For Henry." Regina nodded in silent thanks, but as she passed Emma, a fist flew and it connected with Regina's lip.

"Emma," Snow cried out in shock. Regina recovered, touching her lip for blood. It would definitely have a bruise soon.

"I guess if that's all the punishment I'm going to get, I shouldn't complain," Regina said, tapping her lip again. "But under different circumstances..."

"Under different circumstances, you'd be dead for what you did to Killian," Emma said coldly. "You're lucky that's all you're getting. But let's end it here. For Henry."

"Agreed," Regina said, leaving to nurse her bruises.

"Well, someone's got their Daddy's strong jab," Gold commented as he rose to leave the galley. "Nice touch, Ms. Swan."

"You did get my move," David said. "Nicely done."

"David," Snow scolded, but then shrugged. "Although, if what happened to Hook happened to you, I'd do the same."

"Yeah, it did feel good, but Gold was right. We don't have time for this. We should just be glad we caught it before anything happened," Emma said.

"Well, she did kiss me, love," Killian admitted. Emma spun around to him with her eyes wide with surprised. "She used her cloaking spell! She looked like you and came at me, quite forcefully I might add."

"Forcefully?" Emma had the urge to punch again.

"Well, just be glad I caught on so quickly," Killian said, moving closer to her. "I knew kissing you for the first time wouldn't be like that."

"And how would it be," Emma asked.

"Yeah, how would it be," David said, straightening his stance in all of his fatherly overprotectiveness.

"Perfect," Killian said softly, his eyes locked with Emma's and gently carressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Emma leaned into his hand and smiled. Snow nodded and started to pull David by the hand.

"And that's our cue to go," Snow said. "Come on, Daddy."

"No, I think I should stay," David said, keeping his eyes locked on them. Emma and Killian, however, barely noticed he was in the room.

"Nope! They're fine. Let's go check on Michael," Snow said, pulling David by his collar. He followed her begrudgingly.

"Hurt her and I'll feed you to a dragon," David called from down the hall. Killian let out a small chuckle. He still just had to get one more fatherly threat in.

"Understandable, mate," Killian called back. As soon as their footfalls fell silent, Killian quickly scooped Emma up and placed her on the end of the table. He positioned himself between her legs and devoured her lips, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"What happened to savoring," Emma said breathlessly when Killian broke the kiss only due to the need for oxygen.

"That was before you punched Regina. I must say, lass, seeing you handle yourself is rather arousing," he dove back for her lips again and started to move toward her neck. "Have I mentioned it's been over 300 years?"

"You did," Emma chuckled as she ran her fingers across the edge of his waistband.

"Move any further south, love, and all my patience will be forgotten," he groaned. Emma gently pushed him away and hopped off the table, pulling him by his hook towards his cabin. "Oooh, where are we going, love?"

"Back to your cabin," Emma replied, to which Killian immediately scooped her up and threw her over her shoulder. His pace was at a bit of a jog as he carried her. "Not like that!"

"I'm pretty sure I can convince you otherwise," Killian said as he reached his cabin. He kicked open the door and threw her on the bed, leaning over top of her. "I can be very persuasive." Emma gently placed her hand on his chest in silent protest. He sighed in disappointment backed up to allow her to sit up.

"I'd still like to talk," Emma said. "We really never got a chance to and...being in a relationship is...I don't want to mess this up." Killian rolled back down on the bed next to her, guiding her to lay her head on his chest. He ran the curve of his hook up and down her back in comfort as she snuggled into him.

"Aye, we've both had heartbreak, love," he said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "But not this time. We're in this together." Emma looked up and him and stretched across his chest to meet his lips.

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Emma."

* * *

**A/N: Oh man did I have fun writing this chapter! It's rather lengthy for what I usually post, but that's okay! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 15

A loud thunderclap sent Emma bolting upright. Killian and Emma had been talking into the evening. Her past relationships and her fears, his time with Milah and how his heartbreak drove him into darkness. What they meant to each other, when they first realized they had feelings for each other.

_"I couldn't stop thinking about you all the way down the beanstalk," he said. "I was so angry, but I felt so alone. I realized how much you had moved me, intrigued me, and how I realized I was worried about what Cora would do to you."_

_"When you said you wouldn't have left me on the beanstalk," she confessed. "I could see your hurt, and I could hear the truth in your voice. During our sword fight on the beach, I was just waiting for you to say your alliance with Cora was a trick."_

_"Ahh yes, our fight on the beach. If we would have ended up in that position now..."_

_"We would be doing more enjoyable activities," Emma finished, causing them both to laugh. Killian caressed her cheek with his thumb._

_"Oh, darling, I love hearing you laugh," he said softly._

They must have fallen asleep after talking so much. Emma turned to find Killian gone. The ship was rocking hard, and she was sure he was at the helm. As she reached for the door, it swung open. Killian was soaked. His hair was dripping with salt water, and his jacket looked like it weighed a ton. Emma quickly helped strip his pirate coat off and it fell to the floor with a loud, wet slap. Killian grabbed a nearby shirt and wiped his face dry, eager to get the saltwater off his face.

"It sounds horrible out there," Emma said. She grabbed a dry blanket and tried to dry his hair. Once he took it from her, she proceeded in unbuttoning his wet shirt. Killian peeked at her from underneath the blanket with a smug look.

"Eager to undress me already, love?" Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"You're no good to us if you get sick," Emma said as she peeled his shirt off, taking great care as she moved the wet shirt over his brace.

"I live at sea, darling, this is nothing," he said, although he was enjoying being taken care of.

"Well, even so," she said as she helped him wrap the blanket around his shoulders. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Thank you for your services, love," Killian said, lowly. He gestured for Emma to go back to bed while he took care of his wet clothes, hanging them over his drawers and the back of his chair.

"What about your pants?" Killian smiled and started to unbutton them, but Emma turned her head away to give him some privacy. She loved him, but she wasn't ready for that level yet. Everything in stages. She could feel her cheeks warm with her blush as she heard the slap of the leather hit the floor and Killian shuffling around to find another pair of pants. Part of her wanted to turn around, but she let out a long, heavy breath instead to try to cool herself down.

"You're missing the show, love."

"Easy, buddy. We've just admitted our feelings hours ago. I'm not ready to see you fully naked yet," Emma stated.

"I will look forward to when you are," he said, now behind her.

"I guess you have your patience back?"

"Mmm hmm." He gently brushed her hair to the side of her neck. "Anything for you, love." He placed a gentle kiss on her now exposed neck and she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Is it bad out there," Emma asked as he sat down next to her. _Yes- talk about the weather to distract yourself from the fact that he was just naked and is now shirtless next to you_, she thought.

"It's...not the worst I've seen, but close. You're father was able to help me secure the ship. We just need to let it pass now," Killian stated. They laid down together and Emma began to trace lazy patterns in his chest hair. Killian reached up and ran his fingers slowly through her hair, lulling her back into her tired state. Just as she felt her eyelids grow heavy and was about to fall asleep, another loud crash boomed across the sky. Emma gripped Killian's arm in reaction, her breathing becoming very labored. "Shh...it's okay, love."

"Henry's out there," Emma said out loud, sounding as if it had just dawned on her. Of course, it hadn't. A shudder went through her as she thought about him caught out in the storm. Killian pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"I know. I wish he wasn't," he said. He held her until her breathing calmed a bit before rising from the bed, giving her a gentle kiss as he rose.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to make sure the supplies below deck are secure. We don't want anything explosive to spill with all the rocking," he said as he threw on a dry shirt. "I'll be back in a little while, I promise." Emma nodded and laid back into the pillow, trying to comfort herself with the remains of his scent. Killian closed the door and marched down the hallway opposite of the stores of the ship. He knocked on the door with the curve of his hook and played with the tip of it as he waited for the door to open.

"Captain, what..."

"You and I need to talk," Hook said as he pushed past Rumplestiltskin. "This storm. It's a warning."

"I know," Gold said, shutting the door behind him. "I can feel the magic in the air. It's happening tomorrow." Killian locked eyes with his enemy. He knew he was right. The storm was blowing harder than he'd ever seen in Neverland. If Henry wasn't saved by tomorrow, his fate was sealed.

"I've been thinking of a plan to save Henry, to save all the children, but it can't work without your help."

"Oh really, Captain," Gold said, his voice filled with pride. "Coming to your Crocodile -alone- for help, it must be an extreme plan."

"It is," Hook said strongly.

* * *

"Your idea is based on a lot of assumptions, Captain," Gold said after hearing Hook's plan. "First of that being assuming that I'd be the first to agree to go along with it, which is your first mistake."

"There's nothing for you to lose," Killian argued. "There's only getting Henry back. And that isn't a loss." Gold nodded casually, but Killian already knew the attitude behind it. "This is about what the seer told you." This got Gold's attention instantly.

"What do you know about it?"

"Other than the fact that we have your wife in common, I have been seeking revenge against you for over 300 years. The question is, what don't I know about you?" Gold gripped his cane and dug it into the floor trying to hold back his anger. Killian looked from the floor back to his enemy with a glint of anger in his eyes. "Don't put a hole in my ship."

"Oh, I'd like to do a whole lot more than that," Gold snapped back.

"On the other hand," Killian said, trying to refocus on their allied intentions. "If you know about a boy who will be your undoing, then why are you here?" Gold avoided Hook's gaze. "Right, because of Baelfire. Maybe you should honor your son by getting Henry back by any means necessary."

"Like going along with your brilliant plan," Gold finished for him. "Sorry, it borders a bit too close on the prophecy coming true for me. Not interested." Feeling his natural anger and frustration looming, Killian started to head toward the door, trying to avoid possible regression. As he reached the doorknob, a fireball whizzed past his head, disappearing just before it hit the wall of his precious ship. Killian turned back and stared daggers at the Crocodile. "It's been so long since one of us threatened the other. Just for old time's sake." Killian shot him a deadly glance before leaving the cabin.

As he stormed back towards his cabin, he heard whimpers coming from the galley. He took a detour towards the noise and found Michael tucked into a ball underneath the table. Killian bent down and peered under it.

"Ahoy, there," he said gently. "What are you doing awake?"

"I was hungry," Michael trembled. "Then the storm hit."

"That was over an hour ago, lad. Have you been under this table the whole time?" Michael nodded, reaching out for Killian's hook that he was offering to help him up. Michael tumbled into Killian's arms and held him close around his neck. It took Killian a moment to recover then wrapped his arms to comfort the boy. With the exception of Emma, honest affection seemed so foreign. Michael was such a lost boy, craving the affection that had been deprived from him for so long. Killian wondered when it was in his life that the craving for honest affection changed into seeking comfort in meaningless distractions. Such innocence still remained in Michael.

"It's alright, lad," Killian comforted.

"Felix used to turn the Shadow on us in the rain," Michael confessed. "The lightning would flash and it would only make his eyes brighter. Is the Shadow out there?" Killian scooped the boy off the floor and gave him a reassuring hug as he started to carry him back to the Charming's room. Since Regina was currently in hot water, the Charmings insisted on Michael taking their spare bunk. Upon entering the room, he found that Emma had slipped back into her bunk. Although slightly disappointed that he couldn't return to her arms, he knew she would explain later and focused on putting the boy back to bed. As he tucked Michael in, he glanced over to see if Emma was really asleep or not. It was hard to tell with her facing towards the wall, but her breathing seemed calm. "The shadow wasn't always bad."  
"Hmm? What's that, lad?"

"When he was Peter's shadow," Michael continued. "The other boys told me the shadow used to be like Peter. It would dance and entertain, and that he and Peter would put on a lively show." Michael's eyes started to light up at the thought. "Do you think they only said that so I wouldn't be scared?"

"Did Tootles tell you that," Killian said with a smile as he remembered his old friend. "If it was Tootles, he'd never lie."

"You know Tootles?!" Killian nodded. "He takes care of me all the time!"

"That he should. He was one of Peter's closest friends," Killian replied. "Peter Pan always looked out for his lost boys." Killian's eyes grew solemn and Michael knew right away why.

"You were a lost boy," Michael said without a hint of question in his voice. "You're him, aren't you? The one Peter took back?" Emma, had been pretending to be asleep this whole time, was now very interested.

"Aye, I was a lost boy," Killian said lowly. Emma could hear Michael hop around in his bed. She pretended to roll over and, keeping her eyes half-lidded, she saw Michael pull back Killian's sleeve. Michael looked confused as he ran his fingers over Killian's tattoo.

"But...that's not..."

"Aye, lad. It's not. It's a broken promise," Killian said softly. "A disappointing tale."

"Please, Fox, please tell me!" Killian chuckled at his old name. He hadn't been called that in centuries. Killian picked up the boy and laid him back in bed, tucking the covers around him.

"Alright, mate. But only if you promise to go to sleep," Killian said, pointing his hook at him playfully. Michael nodded eagerly and tucked the covers under his chin. Emma no longer pretended to be asleep now that Killian's back was to her, eager to hear the story of Killian Jones- the Lost Boy.

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering where I got Killian's Lost Boy name, I borrowed it from the mini-series "Neverland".**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Enchanted Forest - Centuries ago...**

_Young Killian Jones shuddered in the darkness. It had been three days since he had been abandoned by his father. On the first day, Killian waited by the docks for him to return. He watched the ship that was traveling the realms sail off in the distance until it became a speck on the horizon. On the second day, he started to get teased by the sailors in port. They had heard about the abandoned boy, the son of the fugitive, who kept a steadfast watch at sea._

_"Foolish boy! Your father was a thief. You're nothing but a gutter rat," they'd say as they pushed him down. But Killian remained at his post, staring off into the sea. On the third day, his hunger that he had been ignoring became a searing pain in his abdomen. He tried to steal some food from a docked ship, but was thrown out._

_"Thief! Just like your father," the sailors called after him as he ran. Under the cover of night, Killian hid under the docks. The tide lapped at his feet, and Killian knew he would need to seek higher ground, but the thought of the sea taking him seemed poetic._

_"Let the news reach my father's ears," Killian yelled at the sea. "The sea took the heart of the son he abandoned!" Killian wrapped his arms around his legs and let out a sob._

_"Toughen up man," a voice from above him called. "There's no tears in my crew." Killian looked up through the slats of the wood to see feet floating above the docks. He rubbed his eyes. It must be the hunger playing tricks on me, he thought. Killian wiped the tear from his cheek and started to crawl out. As he slowly from under the docks, he pulled out his sword from his belt. The cutlass was too heavy for him, but it was all he had left of his father. He whipped the sword around in all directions until he saw a boy hovering above him. "There's a good man. I could tell you were the bravest I've found yet." The boy floated down until he reached Killian's eye level. The boy was no older than ten, and with Killian being fourteen, he stood a good foot over the floating boy._

_"Who are you?" The boy proudly extended his hand and Killian tentatively shook it._

_"Peter Pan's the name! What's your name?"_

_"Killian Jones," he said._

_"Killian," the boy said laughing. "What a violent name! You sound like a pirate!" Killian shrugged._

_"It's the name my mother gave me," Killian said softly. "I like it."_

_"We'll see if we can come up with a better name for your new life. Well, let's start the fun then. Come on!" Peter blew a sort of dust on him and Killian's skin started to sparkle. "Think of a happy thought."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it." Killian thought of the moment he stepped on a ship with his father. There was so much life, so much promise out at sea. He felt at home. Home. Killian opened his eyes to see his feet hovering over the ground. Peter extended his hand and the two of them flew towards the stars._

* * *

_Killian, or Fox as he was now called, found himself on the beach staring at the sea. Neverland's waters sparkled like sapphires, the water as clear as crystal. Even from a distance, you could see mermaids playing in the water. Killian pulled a pinch of fairy dust from his pocket and let it fall over him. His skin began to take on a shimmer from the fairy dust, and Killian thought about the first time he boarded a ship with his father. His feet were off the ground and Killian bolted out across the waves. He dropped his hand and let the sea lick his hand as he flew over the water. Here, he felt at home. As he felt the effects of the fairy dust already beginning to fade, he flew straight back to the island, landing on the beach with ease. Fairy dust didn't have a long lasting effect, except for Peter. It was part of his magic. Killian settled back onto the beach, letting the water to come up between his toes. As much as he loved Neverland and his friends, his heart was elsewhere. He thought of his father, making empty promises he couldn't keep. And he thought of his mother, who was killed in front of him, probably for reasons he only now understood after his father's disappearance. With her dying words, she wanted him to have adventure in his life, happiness, to see the world._

_"Playing with the sea again, Fox?" Killian's thoughts were disrupted by Peter floating down next to him. "Come back to the fire! The indians are going to tell us stories." Killian smiled softly at his friend, but turned back out to sea. Peter sobered a bit as he examined his friend's gaze. "You want to go home."_

_"Neverland has been a good home to me," Killian said. "But my heart keeps pulling me to the sea."_

_"But we have so much fun! What would we do without you and your expert fighting skills?" Of course, there were no real battles, it was all part of the game. However, when Killian fought, he never held anything back. His father had taught him too well._

_"You still have the lads. Nibs is getting pretty good. And Slightly, well, there's no hope for him," Killian said as the two of them laughed. Killian's eyes drifted back to the sea. "I'm sorry, Peter. The sea is in my blood. I need to travel the realms. I promised my mother when she was dying that I would see the whole world, and I intend on keeping that promise. I'm going to find a ship and a crew and we're going to have great adventures." Peter watched as the twinkle in his friend's eye grew brighter than he had ever seen since Fox came to the island._

_"Well, a promise to your mother is not one to ignore," Peter said. "Besides, you're beginning to call all the orders in our games. I think you're forgetting who's the leader!" The two of them laughed again. "You must promise me something," Peter said, looking very serious for the first time that Killian knew him. "Remember what we do here. Be a family to those who have been lost like us."_

_"Sure, Peter," Killian said, as if he asked him something simple. Peter nudged Killian's shoulder so he could get his full attention. As Killian looked on him, Peter's eyes were suddenly filled with centuries of wisdom._

_"My friend, you are not going to have an easy road to your life. But you have a good heart. Never lose sight of how it felt to be a lost boy, and how it feels to have a second chance. You must be brave, my friend. Promise me, you won't forget," Peter said, clapping him on the shoulder_

_"I won't forget," Killian promised._

_"One day, you will return to Neverland," Peter said. "You'll save a boy who wasn't supposed to come here, a boy you'll love as your own."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Promise me, Killian." This was the first time Peter used his true name since they met._

_"I promise. I will always look out for any lost boy I find," Killian said, shaking Peter's hand. Peter called out for Tinkerbell, who floated down next to him. Peter turned Killian's arm so his forearm was in view. Tink waved her arm over his arm and a golden tattoo appeared._

_"A dagger," Killian asked._

_"My dagger," Peter said, patting the dagger at his side with pride. "So you won't forget me or your promise." Killian nodded and the two sealed it with the secret handshake of the Lost Boys. "Enough of this grown up talk. Come! One more night of fun before I take you home in the morning." Killian nodded and rejoined the others, Peter once again becoming the boy who would never grow up, who always wanted to have fun. Tomorrow he would go home- back to the Enchanted Forest._

* * *

_The Jolly Roger came into Neverland with a resounding splash. Killian handed the helm to his first mate and immediately climbed up the mast to the crow's nest. He once again felt like a boy, forgetting his current grief due to his eagerness to see his old companions again. Surely Peter would help him. He would help him find the key to his revenge. He could convince Peter that it could be a great game. Hook cupped his mouth and yelled the old signal call, looking eagerly for his old friend._

_"What are you doing, Captain," Smee called out._

_"Seeking aide, Mr. Smee," Hook called down to him. "Someone who might help me in my quest." He looked out to sea for his friend, but he did not come. Something was wrong. Hook climbed back down and took his place at the helm again. He urged the Jolly Roger toward his old home, docking it as close to the shore as he could._

_"I'm going ashore," he told his crew. "Anyone who wishes to explore the island may come with me, but anyone you come across is not to be harmed, and when I need to be alone- you don't follow me." His crew nodded eagerly. Smee was one of the first ones to jump in the rowboat, along with Smith and Johnson. Hook left them to collect food and explore the outskirts of the island as he ran towards the old tree house._

_"Peter!" The treehouse seemed dark. "Come on, lads! I may be older, but that doesn't make me stupid. You can't hide from your brother!" Killian climbed one of the ropes that hung from the branches and peered inside of the treehouse. It was dark, empty, and it had been for some time. "Lads?"_

_"They're gone, Fox," a voice from behind him rang out. Killian dropped down from the rope and landed on the ground, unsheathing his sword. A small light glided down and landed on a nearby branch. "They're all gone."_

_"Where?"_

_"I don't know. The new boys move them all the time. Peter...Peter would..."_

_"Where is he, Tink? I need his help," Hook pleaded. "Peter would always be there for me in times of trouble. If something is wrong, I can help him too."_

_"I'm sorry, Fox, but Peter was killed," Tink said sadly. _

_"What?" Hook was frozen. Milah was without a doubt the most important person in his life, but Peter was a close second. "How?"_

_"He was murdered. A wizard tried to steal his power. He wanted to use his ability to cross worlds to find his son." Hook's blood boiled. He knew the answer to his next question before he even asked it._

_"Who?"_

_"The Dark One. Rumplestiltskin." Killian was filled with rage. "He tried to take the Shadow, but it came back to Neverland. But it's not the same. He isn't just bringing back lost boys, but boys from prisons as well as boys who don't want to be taken at all. Boys with families," Tink sobbed. "I don't understand what is happening to this world."_

_"Rumplestiltskin killed Peter Pan?" Tink nodded in sorrow. "Than my vengeance could not be more appropriate. I'll kill him, Tink. He killed my love, now he killed my friend! There is no depths to which this monster will not sink. I will find a way."_

_"No, Fox. Your promised Peter..." Killian pulled back his sleeve to reveal his forearm._

_"He gave this to me to never forget what's in my heart," he said vehemently. "But my heart belongs to Milah. The Crocodile needs to be stopped! I promise to exact revenge on the man who killed my love, who took everything from me." Killian's arm began to burn and Tinkerbell moved to help relieve his pain, but the magic in the tattoo could not be stopped. Once it burning stopped, a new image was in his place. "What did you do?"_

_"You did it to yourself. Your promise of revenge has taken over your heart," Tinkerbell said as she pointed at his forearm. The once golden dagger was now black and piercing a heart, a banner with 'Milah' was waving across it. Whereas Tink saw the changed tattoo as a curse, Killian smiled at the tribute to his love. "Your love for her has become your darkness, Captain Hook. This is just an outward display of how revenge has consumed your life. Peter would be so disappointed in you." Killian did not hear a word she said. He was too busy marveling at his reminder of his beloved Milah, cementing it in his mind that his revenge for his love was what he was meant to do. Tinkerbell floated high into the air. "Stay in Neverland as long as you need, Hook. I say this for Peter's sake and not your own. But do not expect any help from the fairies. They only help those with pure intentions."_

_"Thank you, lass," Hook said as he ran his fingers over his new tattoo. "I appreciate the hospitality."_

_"Be safe, Captain. Neverland is not the one you knew under Peter Pan," Tinkerbell floated upwards toward a star. "I pray someday, you'll be the Killian Jones that Peter loved once more. Farewell, Captain Hook."_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for the nice comments about the last chapter. I was both excited and nervous about posting it. I love the thought of Killian being a lost boy, possibly even being Peter Pan (but the show shot that theory). So excited for you to read the next few chapters to see how his backstory fits into saving Henry!**

* * *

Killian tucked a now sleeping Michael into bed and rose to leave the Charming's cabin. Emma quickly shut her eyes as Killian came over to kiss her forehead before leaving. He was relieved that David and Snow had slept through his tale. David must have been exhausted from helping him secure the ship, and Snow, she could sleep through anything. He wondered if that was a lingering effect from the sleeping curse. Dawn was approaching and Killian knew that time was short before everyone would start to rouse. He had little time to do what he needed to do. He went onto the deck and started to ready the rowboat. He would only admit to himself that he was nervous about setting foot on Neverland alone, but he knew it was for the best. He wasn't sure if it would be safe any other way.

"You can't come with me, lass," he said without turning around. Emma stood a few feet away from him, and he could feel her stare in the back of his neck. As he turned, her arms were folded and her eyes had that determined look in her eye. _Gods, he loved her._

"What happened to never going out alone and never going on the island when it's dark? You seem to be breaking both rules at once," Emma said, coming to his side.

"I'm getting your boy back today, I promise you. I'm just securing a route home first. As soon as we get out of here, we're leaving instantly," Killian explained. "I just need to...do some convincing first."

"Convincing? Convincing who?" Killian looked down in shame. "Tinkerbell?"

"Aye," he said. "Without a portal, fairy dust is the only way out. A lot of it. Last time in order to get out I...stole it. She wasn't too happy with me to begin with when I last came here."

"I know," Emma said, putting her hand on his cheek. "I heard it all." Killian looked up at her and she could see the Lost Boy that once was. His eyes were silently asking her if she was in trouble, and just like if it were Henry giving her the same look, she melted instantly. "It's okay, Killian. I know you're disappointed in yourself, but I think Peter would be proud of you now."

"Yeah, he'd say it took me long enough," Killian said, touching his forearm with his hook. Emma noticed a glimmer from his arm and pulled up his sleeve. The banner that said "Milah" was no longer there. The dagger was still black and piercing a heart, but if you looked real close, there were glimmers of gold in the outline of the dagger.

"It's different. I never noticed that."

"Aye, it's been changing over the past few days," Killian said, lowering his sleeve.

"It's why you seemed ashamed when I first saw it. You see it not only as a broken promise to Peter, but to Milah as well." Killian looked at her in surprise. Now she was reading him.

"Who's the open book now," Killian said, leaning forward to kiss her lips gently. "We're going to be one of those couples that make people sick with how in sync we are with each other, aren't we?" He playfully nuzzled her nose with his own. A nervous pulse rushed through her body at the mention of the word couple, but she pushed away her own fears. Yes, she was a couple with Captain Hook, and she was happy. There was nothing wrong with that. _No more walls, Emma_, she thought.

"I think we'll make people sick for a lot of reasons. Public displays of affection being one of them," Emma said, wrapping her arms around him. Killian ran the curve of his hook up and down her back.

"Really, lass? A princess kissing a pirate in public? What will the other nobles say," Killian said, pressing her body flush with his. Emma pulled her hand back in triumph, revealing the compass.

"They'll say you're not going on that island without me, because you need this," Emma said. Killian tucked his tongue into his lip and gave her a look that should be illegal.

"Tsk, tsk, love. Stealing from a pirate?"

"It isn't stealing if it's mine," Emma said. "If anything, you stole from me. I know you need it if you're going on that island alone, and you aren't going without me." Killian nodded. He knew there was no arguing with her.

"You're a tough lass," he said as he scooped her up and stepped into the rowboat together. "My tough lass."

"You better believe it, buddy," she said as he set her down, pressing her lips to his. "Let's go."

* * *

It took them awhile to reach the old tree house under the cover of darkness. Unlike traveling the island in the daylight, the night was when the most ferocious beasts came out. They had to step so slowly it made their muscles tense, causing them to tire easily. They could only seek shelter in the trees, so the climbing only added to their time. After almost two hours, just around daybreak, the light of Neverland trickled across the old, twisted tree. Even in the daylight, the tree house was a shadow of the home it used to be. The wood was rotten, animals had chewed at the ropes, and it had obviously been vandalized by the Lost Ones. Emma tucked the compass in her pocket as she let Killian reconnect with his once childhood home. Killian sighed as he ran his fingers along the faded carvings in the bark. Each Lost Boy, the trusted ones of Peter Pan, had each left their mark. A carving of a pirate cutlass with the name 'Fox' above it was almost all but faded. Killian laid his palm over it and sighed. A flood of memories of Peter and his Lost Boy brothers danced in his mind, sending tugs of guilt piercing through his chest. Emma reached up and laid her hand on his, entwining her fingers in his.

"I wish I would have known you then," Emma said softly. Killian let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, my life would have been completely different if I'd known you earlier," Killian said. "A lot different."

"So would mine," Emma said, thinking about her lost time in prison, of the countless mistakes she'd made with men, of Neal.

"But you wouldn't have your boy, so it turned out for the better," he said. His eyes focused once more on the carving before looking back at her. "Do you think Henry will like me?"

"A pirate captain? Are you kidding? Henry is going to love you!"

"Well," he said. "The last he left Storybrooke, I was about to leave it to ruin while I ran off for my own selfish reasons. I'm nothing but a villain." Emma put her hand on his cheek, running her fingers along his stubble.

"First of all, you are no longer a villain. And second, all Henry has to do is see you're here now, and he'll know," she said. She sighed as she dropped her hand and wrapped her arms around herself. "He's clever like that."

"Like his mother," Killian said, rubbing her back. She put her head on his shoulder as she looked up into the tree. How many games had Killian played here? How many years had he spent here among the infamous Peter Pan? Years without any adults telling him what to do. So many years she'd spent in the foster system, wishing she could fly off to Neverland.

"Where there any lost girls?"

"Lost girls? Never. They're far too clever to be lost, especially a lass like you," Killian said with a smile.

"I've always been a lost girl," Emma said softly as she spun into Killian's arms. "Until Henry. Until you." As if knowing her whole life story in that one statement, Killian buried his face in her neck and hair, pulling her as close as he could. They knew each other's pain, they were kindred spirits.

"I became a Lost One when Milah died. Angry, full of hate, no direction in my life. Until someone reminded me that even someone who was lost could be a part of something, could be found again. And then Henry was taken and I knew- I needed to be here, to find him, to help you," Killian confessed, never letting her out of his embrace. Emma reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and his body relaxed at her touch. "I understand what Peter was trying to tell me." A warmth began to surround them and they loosened their grip on each other just enough to look around to see what was going on. As they looked up toward the sun, a small flash seemed to break off from it's rays. It glided down and stopped in front of Killian's face, slowly fading into a small winged figure.

"Hello, Fox," a small voice rang out.

"Wow," Emma said as she gazed at the fairy. "I'm still not used to this." Tinkerbell once again began to glow until she took on human-sized form. She did not wear the skimpy outfit as her Disney counterpart. She was dressed all in leather and fur, but it had an elegance to it that would have passed at any ball. She approached Killian and bowed slightly to him before offering her hand.

"Careful, lass," Killian said, holding up his hook. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll take my chances," she said, thrusting out her hand with more insistence. Killian extended his hand before he and Tinkerbell started to move their hands around in what could only be a secret handshake. Emma chuckled to herself as she watched the pirate and the fairy in their secret bond. Even Killian couldn't keep his suave composure with such juvenile motions- he looked ridiculous and Emma loved it. As Tinkerbell and Killian finished by clasping their wrists, Tinkerbell let out a little giggle.

"You remembered," Tinkerbell said smiling.

"It's hard to forget something so embarrassing," Killian said with a smirk.

"No," Tinkerbell said, turning over his wrist. His tattoo now glittered with the golden dagger that once was. "You remembered." She turned toward Emma and hugged her. "You're the lost girl, the savior," she said as she pulled back to look over Emma. "You are very beautiful. No wonder Fox loves you."

"I'm nothing compared to my mother," Emma said embarrassed. "She is the fairest of them all."

"Not in my eyes," Killian said with a wink. "And you're a very forgiving lass, Tink."

"Emma took the blackness out of your heart, Killian. And with as stubborn as you are, that's no small feat. I can feel the pulse of your true love, so I can't help but forgive you. You're the man Peter wanted you to be now," Tinkerbell said. "I know why you're here. You want to help her son."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's close," Tinkerbell said. Emma felt a tug on her heart and Killian grasped her hand tight. "You must hurry. They are going to join him with the shadow tonight upon Pan's Moon. But they need one more thing."

"What's that," Emma asked. The glowing aura around Tink quickly flashed to red, her voice changing from cheerful to fearful.

"You two are in danger, you must rejoin your companions now," Tinkerbell urged. "I will help you with whatever you need. But you must go, NOW!" With a flash, she shrank back to her small state and flew away. Killian took Emma's hand and started to run back toward where they left the rowboat. This was a far cry from their previous pace. It seemed amazing how fast the scenery was flying by and how close the shore was at this pace. Emma tried to pull the compass out of her pocket to help them find their way, but it dropped into the sand.

"The compass!" Killian dove back to grab it, tossing the chain around his neck. As he reached out for her hand once more, he was met with a violent swing to the back of his head with a tree branch. He fell to the ground instantly. "Killian!" Emma was surrounded by Lost Ones, appearing in front of her as if out of thin air. Felix and Dominic landed in front of her with a thud.

"Well, well, well. Mommy is finally here," Felix said, circling around her. "It took you long enough."

"What are you talking about," Emma said. "Where's my son?"

"We thought we'd have to parade him around for months before you were actually brave enough to try to face us," Felix said. "All that marching was becoming exhausting."

"You wanted us to find you," Emma realized. Felix nodded silently before kicking the unconscious Killian in the side. "You bastard!"

"The savior putting her faith in a stupid pirate. I thought you'd be more of a clever adversary than that," Felix said, kicking Killian once more. Emma fought against the Lost Ones who were holding her, ready to rip the smirk off Felix's face. They held onto her tight, and Dominic kneed her in the stomach. Killian was right- they didn't hold anything back. Felix lowered himself so he was now in her eye line. "But you've made our job easier. Tonight, you'll help us join your son with the Shadow."

"Like hell," Emma said, spitting in his face. Felix casually wiped it off and smiled.

"Don't worry, we don't need you alive to help us," he said. He turned to the Lost Ones around him. "Throw the pirate to the mermaids and let's go back to camp." Emma watched helplessly as two Lost Ones dragged Killian's unconscious body to the sea. She was fighting their restraints with everything she had in her, until two glowing eyes appeared before her. The Shadow waved its arm over her face, and she too fell into unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma awoke slowly. Things around her came into focus slowly. Head pounding, wrists and legs bound, taste of blood in her mouth. All totalling up to- not good. But there was another sensation that she was not expecting. There was a warm hand touching her face. As she slowly opened her eyes, a figure with a mess of brown hair was staring back down at her, dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth.

"Henry?"

"Mom!" Henry said, collapsing on her. Emma forced herself to sit up as much as she could, Henry trying to help her, and he embraced her again. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck, taking it all in. Henry was alive and with her right now. Henry pulled back and smiled at her, not letting go of her completely. How she missed that smile.

"Henry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom. When we get home, can we _please_ go for a burger at Granny's? The food they give us sucks," Henry said. Emma laughed a little and stared at her brave child. He looked like he had been beaten, but his eyes still glowed with hope. Probably even brighter that he was with his Mom now.

"Yeah, kid. Anything you want," Emma said. "Can you try to get these ropes off me?" Henry tried to pull apart the ropes, but it was then she noticed his bloody, cracked hands. What had they done to him? His knuckles were scabbed, like he had been in a fight. If Henry had a drop of the Charming blood in him, he would have put up a strong fight. And he definitely had more than just a drop in him. Henry continued to try to pick at the ropes, despite the sting he felt on his fingers.

"So, what's the plan? How do we get out?" Emma's heart dropped. How could she tell him they were on their own?

"Um, Henry..." Henry wasn't listening.

"You got captured on purpose, right? This is all a plan to escape. Why else would you be here?" Henry said eagerly. "Ooh! Who's with you?! Gramps is here, isn't he? He's going to charge the camp with his sword blazing!" Henry started to jab the air with his hand, as if he was holding his own sword. Emma marveled at how much faith he must have had in them, even after all this time and how much he's been through.

"Yeah, David and Mary-Margaret are here. So is Regina, Gold and Hook. But Henry..." Henry

"You ALL came for me?!" Henry had tears of joy in his eyes. This is what he had dreamed of- all of them working together. "Even Hook? I knew it. I knew you were all heroes! Is his ship here? Do I get to go home on a pirate ship?! And my Mom's been helping too, right? She's been good this whole time!" Emma thought it best not tell Henry about the heart-ripping moment, at least not right now.

"Yeah, we're all in this together- for you, Henry," Emma said. "But, kid, this isn't part of the plan." Henry looked at her confused.

"What? You didn't mean to get caught?" Emma shook her head, wishing she could wrap her arms around him to comfort him. He looked lost once more.

"No, Henry. Killian and I were out by ourselves when I was taken. We were preparing for a way to get home and we were ambushed. And Killian..."

"Killian? Is that Hook?"

"Yeah. He's... I don't know if he's..." A clang of metal across the bars interrupted them. Felix stood on the other side of the bars, running Killian's detached hook across the metal bars. He held up the hook and spun it slowly between his fingers, letting the light bounce off the metal.

"Dead," Felix said coldly. "Without a doubt. The mermaids have been after his blood for years. He's such a...striking fellow, it makes it all the more tempting to drown. I doubt he lasted 5 minutes before they tore him limb from limb." Another Lost One unlocked the cell and Felix stepped in. About eight Lost Ones were hovering around the door, either near Felix or by the cell block. They definitely were not underestimating Emma, even with her tied up. One of them grabbed Henry and tore him away, taking him out of the cell.

"Mom!"

"Henry!" Emma fought against her bonds, but one of the Lost Ones gave her a good jab across the face then a kick to the stomach. Felix bent down so he was hovering over her.

"Just wanted to give you a glimpse of your son before you die," Felix said. "But don't worry. We'll take good care of him. But before I attend to his preparations, I want to have some fun." He dangled the hook in front of Emma's face before dropping it within her fingers reach. Emma looked up at him questioningly. Felix slowly nudged it closer to her with his foot.

"Go ahead. Cut the ropes," Felix said. "Let's see what you got."

"You're egging me on? Seriously," Emma said in disbelief as she sawed open her bonds with the hook. As she freed her wrists, she looked at the hook in her hand. Killian's hook. _No, it can't be true._

"Come on, Savior, let's see what you got." The other Lost Ones were at the entrance of the cave, hooting at her and egging her on too. "Come on," Felix taunted. "I took your son from you. I beat him. I made him walk until his feet bled. Who knows what else I'll do?" He held his arms out to give her a free shot, and she was sure tempted. "Take your shot."

"You're nothing but a boy who got way over his head, who has no idea what he's up against," Emma said, still holding the hook firmly. Felix lowered his arms with a smirk and sauntered over to her. He got close to her and whispered in her ear.

"I killed Captain Hook." Emma tried hard not to fight him, to give him the satisfaction of giving him what he wanted. Between what he's done to Henry and Killian, it took all that was in her not to rip him apart. When Emma did nothing, Felix threw her against the wall hard. "Pathetic." Just as he turned his back, Emma closed her eyes and a pulse shot out of her, knocking Felix against the opposite wall. Emma lunged at him and took a swipe at him, giving him a long, deep cut across his cheek. Once the Lost Ones recovered, six of them pounced on Emma, pinning her to the ground again. Felix wiped the blood off his cheek and towered over him.

"Nice scar," Emma stated flatly as the Lost Ones rebound her wrists.

"Well played, Savior," Felix said as he wiped away more blood. "You are a surprising one. Too bad you're time is almost up. You would have made an interesting adversary. You'll join your beloved pirate soon."

* * *

Killian felt like all the oxygen was being sucked from his lungs, slowly and painfully. As soon as he could start to fill them with air once more, he would be fighting to breathe again, another piece of his hope shattering. The world was dark, yet he was fighting, flailing at whatever was coming at him. His arms and legs were being tugged at, he was taking jabs to the chest and back. In between all this, he felt kisses as cold as ice on his cheek, then would be beaten once again. A vision of Emma flashed into his mind, begging him to hold on. Then, he fell still.

"Pull!" David pulled hard at the rope that Regina had thrown around Hook. His body began to lift from the sea, Snow joining her husband on the ropes to pull Killian up faster. He landed on the deck with a loud, wet thud. Snow went to his side instantly, trying to push the sea out of his lungs.

"Come on, Killian," Snow coaxed.

"Fight it, Hook," David said, trying to help Snow shake him out of it. They all let out a sigh of relief as he began to sputter out the water. He didn't open his eyes and he let his head fall back to the boards with a thud. Gold rolled him over and stretched out his hand across him.

"The mermaids definitely had a field day with him. He's been hurt bad," Gold said as a purplish glow came from his hands. Killian's bruises began to heal as Gold's hand moved above him. David leaned forward and gently slapped Killian across the face.

"Come on, Hook! Fight," David urged. Killian's eyes slowly fluttered open and he saw the four of them peering over him. He was vaguely aware that he was wet, but as his wits came back to him, he was more alarmed that there were only four sets of eyes staring down at him. He sat upright, his hand flying to his head at the pain he caused himself.

"Emma! Where's Emma," Killian yelled before coughing out more water.

"That's what we'd like to know," Regina said. "What were you thinking going out just the two of you? Especially without telling us that you were going?"

"I'm going to have to agree with Regina," Snow said. "What are you doing putting my daughter in danger?!" David had to pull Snow back from slapping Hook senseless.

"I was securing passage home," Killian said, running his fingers over his hookless brace. "I admit not alerting the rest of you was a stupid idea, but I wouldn't have been able to find Tinkerbell if we had gone as the six of us. I was going to go alone, but Emma insisted on coming." That's when he regained his wits again. "Emma! The Lost Ones, they've taken her!" David wrapped his arms around Snow as her knees seemed to give out under her. Killian stumbled to his feet and went toward the rowboats.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going," Regina asked, stopping him.

"Going after her," Killian said. "They'll kill her."

"We need a plan, isn't that what you always say," Regina asked, trying to reason with him. He halted and nodded. He wasn't going to risk Emma and Henry's safety by flying to their rescue in a rage.

"He already has one," Gold spoke up. "And we're going to do it." Killian looked at Gold in disbelief. Was the Crocodile not only agreeing with him, but willing to put himself at risk?

"What plan? What is he talking about," David asked.

"Are you sure," Killian asked Gold, keeping his eyes locked on him. Gold pulled a vial from his pocket, the contents glowing yellow.

"Great minds think alike," Gold said, handing the vial to Killian. "I was already working on the spell before you suggested it. You can thank Emma for getting it to work." Killian clenched the vial in his hand. That was his tough lass, protecting him without even realizing it.

"Someone better start talking," David threatened. "Emma and Henry are both out there!"

"We're getting them back, we're getting everything back- **now**," Killian stated firmly.


	19. Chapter 19

The evening crept in slowly, as if even nature knew that tonight would be more dangerous than all others and it would prevent it if it could. Emma was left alone for the rest of the day, filled with questions, fears and loss. _Killian can't be dead. Wouldn't I have felt it? This can't be it for Henry. Not after all they've been through. She was going to get out of here. The good guys always win, right? No, Killian will find me, find Henry. He promised._

The lock clicked and the metal door swung open. Tamara and Greg reached for Emma, pulling her out of the cell.

"You two are still alive," Emma asked weakly. "Good. I can kill you myself." Greg grabbed her arm tighter and pulled her to him.

"We're doing this for the good of our world," Greg said. "You kind don't belong there."

"And if blood is spilled, then so be it," Tamara added as she grabbed Emma's other arm to lead her out of the cell. Emma took the opportunity to suddenly swung her leg and knee Tamara in the stomach. Greg slapped her in response, but Emma got in the stronger blow, and that's all that mattered.

"That doesn't even begin to start with what you deserve for what you did to Neal," Emma hissed at her. "Don't worry, you'll be getting a lot worse." Tamara straightened and tried to catch her breath.

"Bold words for a walking dead woman," Tamara fired back.

"You killed Neal and kidnapped my son. Even if I die, I know you're going to pay for your actions. In comparison, I'd count myself lucky for what's in store for the two of you," Emma fired back. "You picked the wrong people to get in a battle with." Greg and Tamara just sneered at each other.

"Lucky for us, you're not people. You're just a story out of a book, easily forgotten," Greg said, giving her another shove towards the Lost Ones. A fire was burning high at the foot of the mountain. The Lost Ones danced around it, beating their drums, victorious that their centuries of waiting would finally be over. They'd have a Pan again, a Pan controlled by the darkness of the shadow, and they would control Neverland's magic again. Felix stood triumphantly next to Henry, who was bound and obviously terrified. The Shadow hovered over Henry, and it almost looked like it was looking at Henry like a meal to be devoured. Emma struggled against the bonds before being thrown helplessly at Felix's feet. The drumming stopped as she hit the beach and Felix took out Pan's golden dagger, holding it up for all the Lost One's to see. A roar rang out among the Lost Ones, and Felix held out his hand to silence them.

"Brothers! For centuries, we have lived in Neverland, enjoying the spoils of the land. But the magic of it was never really ours. Only the Pan controls the magic." Felix pulled Henry off the ground and presented him to the crowd. "Now we will control the Pan! We will have magic!" The Lost Ones roared again. "The boy with heart of the truest believer! The son of the Savior! The purest heart to be turned into the blackest soul!" The Lost Ones cheered again. Felix held the dagger to Henry's chest and Emma struggled harder at the bonds, only to be beaten down again by Greg and Tamara. Felix looked into Henry's eyes with a soullessness that sent chills throughout his body. "There was only one element missing from the spell. One only your Mother could give," he said as he ran the dagger across his chest. "The blood of the Savior. If unwillingly taken, it turns true love into true hate." Felix slowly dragged the dagger off Henry's chest and turned towards Emma. "The problem is, being unmagical myself, I don't know how much blood to use." He pulled Emma's hair back with a jerk and stared hard into her face. Emma looked back at him determined, just waiting for her family to swoop in at any moment. But, she was also very well aware, she was alone. No one knew where she was. And where she came from, heroes didn't come out of thin air to save the day. Felix's cruel smile spread across his face as he brought the dagger to her neck. "I guess we'll have to spill it all, just to be safe." Emma screamed as Felix slowly and dramatically pressed the point of the dagger to her neck, wanting to make her suffer as long as possible instead of a quick death.

"STOP!" Felix froze as Dominic came into view above them, holding Charming in bonds. Regina and Gold followed, all three of them looking somber and beaten. Where was her mother? Where was Killian? Felix released his hold on Emma, a spot of blood dripping from her neck. He approached the group in triumph. "The ceremony should be done properly," Dominic sneered as he shoved Charming towards Felix. "It's only fitting that his family should be here to witness this momentous occasion." Dominic's face couldn't hide it's smirk upon seeing Felix's face. "Nice scar." This received a punch to the gut from Felix, but Dominic did not retaliate, although the look in his eyes said he wanted to. Felix turned his attention to David, tapping the dagger against his own palm.

"Well, well, well. Prince Charming. I guess the stories are wrong about you. If Dominic caught you all single-handedly, you must not be the warrior they say you are," Felix said. David rammed his shoulder into Felix's chest, knocking him backward.

"I wouldn't think so just yet. Letting your man here live was a courtesy to you," David said as he gestured to Dominic. "Not that you deserve it, after what you did to Hook." David glanced over to Emma, his sad eyes confirming what she feared.

Emma choked back tears as the world seemed to stop- _Killian was dead?_ Her fears must be true- _everyone that I fall in love with dies. I'm destined to be alone. I can't ever have love, because I'm the savior, true love personified. That is my curse._ Emma felt a heaviness her heart, almost as if it were collapsing inside her chest. Dominic tripped forward slightly before grabbing David's arm and pulled him back. Felix chuckled as pulled out Killian's hook out of his pocket.

"Ah yes, poor Captain. But I did give him a proper burial at sea," Felix said holding it up to examine it before he handed the hook over to Dominic, who slid it into his satchel with a triumphant smile. "You can't fault me for that." He glanced over at David's companions.

"Prince Charming teaming up with the Evil Queen? My my, I have ruffled some feathers."

"You have no idea," Regina hissed.

"It's over, Felix," Gold stated. "Give up the boy and his mother. Now."

"Ah, and The Dark One. You don't look that intimidating anymore," Felix said sneering. He went up to Gold and tapped his boot against at Gold's cane. "This doesn't look like a magic wand to me."

"Don't test me, boy," Gold growled through his teeth. "We weren't captured. We're here to offer you a deal."

"The shadow has been looking for Henry for hundreds of years. What can you possibly offer me more valuable than the Savior's son?" Felix sneered. He grabbed Henry, and pulled him over to the group, taunting them with Henry's presence. Regina looked like she was about to rip Felix apart, turn him inside out, and then do some real damage. And if she wasn't bound, Emma would gladly join her in doing it. Gold remained cool, looking at Henry with an honest grandfatherly smile before turning back to Felix, his gaze resuming his focus.

"How about the power for yourself? To become Peter Pan?" Felix's eyes widened and he focused on Gold. He shoved Henry into Dominic's arms, as if all of a sudden, Henry was useless. Dominic grabbed him tight, almost as if in a protective embrace, as the Shadow still followed Henry. Emma looked at the two of them confused. Why was a Lost One protecting Henry from the Shadow? Henry still looked afraid, but suddenly relaxed. Did that Lost One just _wink_ at Henry? Felix, on the other hand, paid no attention. He was practically drooling at Gold's suggestion.

"How?"

"The shadow wants Henry because of the magic dormant inside of him. You do your little primitive excuse for magic, he connects with his power, and Peter Pan is alive once more through Henry. But you, the dreaded Felix doesn't want to give up his role as leader so quickly, now does he?" Gold said. "But if you had magic in you, a much more alive magic, the shadow would cling to you- you'd be Peter Pan, the King of Neverland." Felix eyed Gold, who stood as still as a statue.

"How?"

"I'll transfer my power to you," Gold said.

"Gold, no! You'll die," Emma called out.

"How much of your power? You don't really look like the Dark One anymore. How do I know your power is any good," Felix said. Gold waved his hand and all of Neverland seemed to stop, with the exception of Emma, Gold, Regina, David, Felix, Dominic, Greg, Tamara and Henry. Felix looked around in awe when he was suddenly outnumbered, although the looming shadow above him gave him some confidence. Emma winced as the Shadow floated down towards Henry once more, as if knowingly awaiting the bond as the clock was ticking on Pan's Moon.

"Gold, don't," Emma called again.

"Emma, it's okay," Gold told her gently. "I've decided. My sacrifice for my son's sake, so you can have your son." Emma looked at Gold in shock. Was Gold willing to sacrifice his power for Henry? And everyone was okay with this? When did they decide this? Felix extended his hand, to which Gold extended both of his hands. "Do we have a deal?" Felix looked as if he was pondering his decision, weighing the options. When a look of greed flashed across his face, he quickly grabbed onto both of Gold's hands, and a surge of light surrounded them.

"NOW!" David yelled. In a flash, Dominic shoved Henry into Regina's waiting arms, who disappeared with Henry in a puff of purple smoke, leaving David to fend for himself against Dominic.

"Henry!" Emma called out, not knowing where they went. Arrows started flying from an unknown location, taking out the few Lost Ones who started to come out of the time freeze, and Emma knew that her mother must be close by. David flew toward Tamara while, to Emma's surprise, Dominic lunged at Greg. Greg lost his hold on Emma due to impact, sending them both to the ground. Dominic punched Greg repeatedly until Greg lost consciousness, while David took it no less easy on Tamara. Tamara tried to pull out her taser, but Emma smashed her foot down on Tamara's wrist and a loud crack was heard. As Emma stepped back, Dominic grabbed her by the waist. She tried to fight him off, but suddenly found herself clinging to him as her feet left the ground. Dominic flew up above the fray and out towards the sea. Emma held on tight, but was completely clueless of what was happening. _ How were they flying?!_ "Put me down," she yelled, banging on his arm and pushing his face away.

"Stop squirming," Dominic commanded. They flew through the darkness until they reached Skull Rock, and Dominic's pace slowed. Out of thin air, the sails of the Jolly Roger were right in front of them, which they crashed into, knocking Dominic unconscious. They both tumbled down the sails and fell to onto the deck below.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma didn't know how long she was out, but it was painful to move from the hard landing she had taken. She looked around the deck weakly- she was indeed back on the Jolly Roger. Dominic was a few feet away from her, still motionless and on his stomach. His hood completely covering his face.

"Damn!" she heard from Dominic's direction, but it wasn't the same boyish voice she had heard before. He reached for his side and held his hand to it. "Damn, that hurts." As he held his left hand to his side, his skin began to glow a bright yellow. Emma pushed herself up to a crouch position and gasped as she saw his left hand started to form a different shape, a more familiar one.

"Killian?" Emma rushed to Dominic's side, rolling him over and pulling back his hood. His face was glowing, his dark eyes turning to a striking shade of blue, his face changing to a more familiar one. When the glowing subsided, Killian looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello, beautiful," Killian said weakly, clutching his side again. "Damn, I guess my ribs are still a bit tender." Emma pounced onto him, sending him back down onto the floorboards of the Jolly Roger, causing him to groan a little in pain. She went between peppering kisses all over his face to giving him slow and languid kisses, trying to convince herself that he was real. "Darling," he chuckled in between kisses. "As much as I love your enthusiasm, I'm a bit sore from the fall." Emma halted her ministrations just long enough so they could both sit up, then she threw herself into his arms once more. Killian pulled back so he could cup her cheek, his face becoming serious once more. "Are you alright, love?"

"You're alive!"

"Aye, Swan. Did you really think you could get rid of me so easy," he said, caressing her cheek before pressing his lips to hers. Emma still couldn't believe it. Killian was alive! She laid her hand over his heart as he kissed her to convince herself this wasn't a dream or she still wasn't unconscious. When he broke the kiss, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"How did you..."

"A cloaking potion. It was surprisingly an idea that both the Crocodile and I came up with on our own. I thought the only way we could get close enough is if one of us disguised ourselves, but I didn't know how to do it. Gold had the same idea, but feared that if he put a cloaking spell any of us, the shadow would sense the magic. But with the potion you made, it would be harder to detect. The potion would only last until I got you to safety. Since they already thought I was dead, I was the one who had to use it. I'm so sorry we had to deceive you, love." He ran his fingers through her hair and held her close. He felt so horrible that she thought he was gone, even for a minute. He felt the loss in her heart. Killian never thought she could love him that much, or even that he deserved it.

"We flew!" Emma said, still catching up.

"Aye," Killian said, as he pulled his hook out of the satchel and reattached it so he could pull back his sleeve. "Apparently, Peter gave me more of a gift than I thought. The tattoo is made with pixie dust. I can fly, darling, with the help of some happy thoughts," he said, pulling her towards him for another kiss. "It's a shame I never knew it before, but I guess with 300 years worth of revenge, there is little room for happy thoughts." Emma laughed and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. A tear formed in her eye. She was safe, back with Killian- who was alive, and...

"Henry!" Emma said, breaking the kiss. "Where's Henry?"

"Right here, Mom!" Henry said, emerging from below deck, Regina close behind. Henry dove into Emma's arms on the deck, throwing his arms around her neck. Emma was in disbelief. Henry was here. She pulled him back to look at him, and once it sunk in, she melted back into his arms and let the tears flow. Killian exchanged glances with Regina, who gave him a look that said she had a similar reunion with Henry as well. Killian rose off the deck to give Emma and Henry a moment and stood by Regina.

"Your plan seems to have worked, Captain," Regina said to him. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Killian said. "We're still three short."

"My parents!" Emma said, looking towards the two of them but not letting Henry out of her arms. "And Gold! They're still back there!"

"Well, if Rumplestiltskin's side of the plan went accordingly, they should be appearing right about..." Killian's explanation was interrupted by a flash of light and a red puff of smoke. Gold crumpled onto the deck, Snow and David at his side. David bent down and threw Gold's arm over his shoulder.

"We did it," David said, looking towards the others. "We won!" Snow went towards Emma and Henry and joined them in their embrace on the floor of the deck, causing Gold to stumble a little at the sudden loss of support. Killian quickly went over to Gold and put his other arm over his shoulder. The two once-enemies exchanged unsure glances before exchanging a nod of thanks.

"Come, let's get you below deck," Killian said as both he and David helped a very drained Rumplestiltskin back down to his cabin.

"What's wrong with Grandpa?" Henry asked. Regina bent down to his level and smoothed his hair.

"Gold tricked Felix into thinking that he would give him the Dark One's powers, but instead he immobilized Felix and the shadow," Regina explained. "It took a lot of out him."

"Is he going to be okay?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Regina said, nodding. "He just needs to rest. The magic from Neverland should help his strength return very soon." Henry smiled stood up, pulling Snow and Emma with him. He then pulled all three woman into a group hug, who very eagerly surrounded the boy and were soon joined by tears of joy. Killian and David came from below deck and were greeted with the sight in front of them.

"We did it," Killian said.

"Yeah we did," David said, slapping Killian on the back. "Mate." Killian smiled at him and gave him a playful shove towards his family. David came along side of Snow and joined in the family hug. Killian sighed as he watched the family reunion and turned to go below deck.

"Hook, wait," Henry called out. Killian turned to see Henry, his head poking out among the twisted knot of arms surrounding him, stretching his arm out towards him. "You're family too." Killian felt a lump rise in his throat as he slowly walked towards the rest of them. Emma nodded to him and he wrapped his hook around her waist while wrapping the other hand around Henry. Emma leaned her head on his shoulder and let another tear fall. Henry was safe- they were finally together.

* * *

How long the group stayed in a group hug, they did not know and did not care. They had Henry back, and they were going to soak up every second with him. It was Emma who broke the silence of their embrace with Henry when she noticed the mountain. It was glowing. It didn't look ominous as she expected. Instead, it was a warm glow that made Neverland look brighter.

"Um...what does the mountain mean," she asked.

"No, Emma, it's okay," Snow reassured. "It's all part of the plan."

"But that means...Gold didn't destroy the shadow, you said he just immobilized it," Emma said.

"Aye, that he did," Killian said.

"So, what's to stop the shadow from coming back," Emma asked. "What if it tries to take Henry again?" The group looked at each other as to who was going to explain this part. Killian decided he needed to take the lead.

"Well, someone else, someone with a pure heart who wanted the magic for pure intentions, had to join with the shadow instead," Killian said. "Someone who will now sacrifice his life in order to protect lost boys."

"But who..." Emma gasped as a boy floated down onto the deck of the Jolly Roger, accompanied by a smiling Tinkerbell.

"I did," said Michael as he touched down onto the deck, tripping a little as he did. "I haven't exactly gotten the hang of flying yet."

"But you will, mate," Killian said, nodding to him. Emma looked between Killian and Michael in disbelief.

"But..."

"I wanted to, Emma," Michael said. "My family...they're long gone. And Bae, he taught me the meaning of selfless sacrifice. He sacrificed himself to a world unknown so that I could be with my family. The shadow can't be destroyed, and I can't let what happened to me happen to any other boy. I want to be Peter Pan. To save lost boys, boys with good hearts like Bae. Neverland can be a home again."

"You're going to be a great Peter Pan. You're very brave," David said. He took out the object strapped to his belt and handed it to Michael. "I believe this belongs to you." Michael took the golden dagger, the one once belonging to the real Peter Pan and held it up in the moonlight. "Use it well."

"Thanks," Michael said, glowing. He started to rise above the deck with his happy thoughts, the shadow skimming along the deck of the Jolly Roger. It no longer looked menacing, but rather playful as it began to bob and weave as Michael did. It gave Emma a little peace, but she still was unsure.

"Are you sure this is what you want," Emma asked as she approached Michael. He looked up at her with bright and playful eyes.

"Yeah, I want to be a hero," Michael confirmed. "But, would you keep your window unlocked? In case I need to see a friendly face?"

"Of course," Emma said, giving him a hug. Henry approached Michael and shook his hand.

"Thank you for taking my place," Henry said. As they shook hands, it was as if they created an instant bond. "I'm excited to go home, but I'll miss out on the flying."

"I can help with that," Tinkerbell said, handing him a bottle from her bag. They all knew what it was. "For a bit of fun when you get home."

"That's a good point," Regina piped up. "How are we getting home, Hook?" Killian rolled up his sleeve and approached Tinkerbell.

"It was fun while it lasted, lass, but I believe I have a price to pay from stealing last time," Killian said as he gestured toward his tattoo.

"Yes, this is true," Tinkerbell said. "Pixie dust can not be stolen, only given. It's Neverland law. But, I'm sure I could make a case that you made up for it by saving Henry and Michael." Killian tapped at his tattoo again.

"Fair is fair, lass. I'm trying to be a better man. I'm willing to pay it," Killian said. "I think we're all ready to go home." With a wave of her hand, the golden tattoo floated off his arm, leaving his arm bare. The pixie dust seemed to dance as it rose. Michael began to manipulate the dust, sending it towards the sails of the Jolly Roger. Tinkerbell floated upwards, spreading more pixie dust over the ship. The dust fused with the enchanted wood and the Jolly Roger began to rise. Snow and Charming held onto each other at the sudden jerk of the ship as it pulled out of the water, just as Emma and Regina clung onto Henry. Killian, on the other hand, ran toward the helm, saluting Michael and Tinkerbell as he reached the wheel. "Thanks for the lift, mate." Michael and Tinkerbell waved as Killian steered the ship and aimed it towards the second star to the left. Everyone on deck waved to them as well.

"Goodbye Neverland," Henry waved cheerfully, as if his adventures had been nothing but pleasant. The adults, on the other hand, were never so happy to be headed home.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that cleared up any confusion from the last chapter. Yes, some of you guessed what happened, but I don't think anyone guessed my plan for Michael. Hope that was a fun surprise! I think we're coming to a close soon. Probably another 1-2 chapters. Hope you're still enjoying this story!**


	21. Chapter 21

The waters were calm, as they normally were for 3am in the morning. Charlie stretched as he looked out on the Boston coastline. The city was still bright and busy as it was during the day, but it felt calm. As Charlie began to relax, he spotted something that gave him pause. He tapped on the window of the boat to get his partner's attention. Charlie went into the cockpit of the boat and pointed toward the object.

"Hey, Jack. Do you see that?" Jack looked out toward the horizon.

"It's probably just an airplane," Jack said coolly. Charlie kept staring out toward the glowing object.

"But it's getting lower."

"It's probably headed into the airport," Jack said, continuing to steer the ship. Charlie watched it for another moment before starting to panic.

"It's headed for the sea!" Jack and Charlie sprang into action, alerting the other members of the crew. A plane was coming down into the ocean! They headed toward the direction of where it was coming down, intent on helping the survivors. Jack slowed the boat as the object got closer.

"It's...a ship!" The glowing ship fell into the ocean with a crash, pushing their boat back against the waves. Jack regained control of the coast guard boat and steered to to come along side of the large ship. Once they pulled to a stop, Charlie and Jack ran on deck of the coastguard boat. The ship had stopped glowing, and it looked to be a rather older vessel. Charlie and Jack exchanged glances when they could hear voices from on board.

_"This isn't home! Why did you steer us so close to land? Someone will see us!"_

_"We were losing pixie dust, she could only hold out for so long."_

_"If we're not in Storybrooke, how come we still have our memories?" _

"Hello there," Jack called to to occupants of the ship. "Boston Coast guard!"

"_Hook, don't say anything stupid_," they heard someone say. A man appeared and looked over the edge of the ship. "Hello, sirs," David said. "Nice evening we're having."

"Did this ship just fly," Charlie asked, tapping the side of the Jolly Roger hard with his flashlight.

"Oi," another man's voice came from the deck before appearing over the side. "Don't touch my ship," he said, pointing his hook at them. A hook?

"What is all this," Jack said. "What's going on here?" David pulled back Killian's arm and gave him a threatening look.

"It's okay, officers. It's just a themed cruise. A pirate theme. Please ignore the Captain. It's important to him to stay in character," David explained.

"A cruise in the middle of the night," Jack asked.

"Explain the flying then," Charlie said. Another man appeared over the side, leaning on the railing with confidence.

"Good evening, officers. What's this about a ship flying," Gold said with a chuckle. "Have you been drinking on duty?"

"I have not," Charlie said offensively. "This ship was glowing and dropped out of the sky."

"Glowing," Gold said with another chuckle. "Maybe something a little stronger than alcohol then. Why don't you just go back into port and sleep it off." Gold waved his hand and a silvery mist floated down around their heads. Jack and Charlie yawned and lowered their flashlights.

"You're right, it is late," Jack said. "Good evening folks." Killian ran back to the helm of the Jolly Roger and steered the ship towards the north. As the ship pulled away, it seemed to disappear instantly from sight.

"Did you just..."

"No," Jack said. "I think we just need some sleep."

Back on the Jolly Roger, David stomped back up to the helm. "That was close. Too close."

"Aye," Killian said. "I wonder why we ended up here and not in Storybrooke."

"It's cloaked," Gold said. "It's not supposed to be found. I suspect that since this was the last place Emma lived, it brought us here." Gold waved his hand and the globe appeared next to the helm. He pricked his finger and dropped some blood on the object. It began to swirl and a heading appeared on the globe. "Just steer us there and I'll do the rest."

"Why do we still have our memories," David asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"If I were to guess, I would say the wood of the Jolly Roger is currently protecting us," Gold said. Killian patted the wood of his ship proudly. "But I'm sure it's only temporary. We might want to hurry up. We don't want to risk anything."

"Fastest ship in all the realms, Crocodile," Killian said confidently. "We'll be there before you know it."

* * *

The sun began to kiss the ocean as it rose over Storybrooke. The clock tower, now fixed thanks to Marco and his son, chimed the 5 o'clock hour. Not many were up that early, with the exception of the dwarves. Leroy emerged from his little boat, looking out toward the sea as he did every morning, looking for Snow White and her family to return. The seas were as calm as ever. Leroy sighed and started to get ready for a day's work at the mines, with a trip over to the bean fields during his break. Anton was able to salvage the last of the trimmings from the mayor's office to start another bean field. It would take more work than the last time, but the land was still fertile. It took a long time to pull all the charred remains, but the new seedlings were already starting to take root. Leroy stepped onto the dock and took one last look out to sea before heading toward the mines. Sails! Leroy ran toward the bell at the marina and rang it loudly.

"They're back," Leroy called to anyone who might hear him. "They're back!" Leroy ran to the edge of the dock, and was shortly joined by Belle. She had her robe thrown around her and slippers on, looking out eagerly toward the ship. Leroy grabbed her hand.

"They'll all be there," he reassured her. "I know it." Belle nodded, but couldn't say anything until she could see for sure. The Jolly Roger pulled up to the dock and dropped anchor. Emma and Henry were the first off the boat, followed by Snow and Charming. Leroy and Belle greeted them, so happy they had returned. Leroy picked up Henry off the ground and spun him around.

"You look great, boy! Did you give those Outsiders hell," Leroy asked as he set him on the ground.

"Leroy!" Snow gave him a stare for his language.

"Greg and Tamara," Emma exclaimed as she clapped her hand to her forehead. "In all that flury, I forgot about them."

"Oh, but I didn't," Gold said as he emerged at the top of the gangplank. Belle ran up and crashed into Gold, not even letting him step off the ship first. She kissed him passionately, which he returned with a loving touch.

"I knew you'd come home," Belle said, running her fingers through his hair. "I just knew it." Gold kissed her forehead and gestured for her to walk back toward the dock. He took her hand and the two of them walked down together.

"Your love and bravery kept me going," Gold said. "It also made the trip a little saner."

"So, what did you do to them," Emma asked, returning Gold's attention to her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. When he opened it, brown smoke started to swirl and when it settled, it formed a normal sized Greg and Tamara, who were instantly seized by David and Leroy. "You made them small?"

"Travel sized," Gold corrected. "I mused leaving them on the island, a bit of irony to leave them in a world filled with magic. But instead, I thought it'd be more fun to deal with them myself."

"Let's take them to jail first," David said. "Then we'll decide what to do with them."

"You can't hold us. We'll never stop trying to..." Tamara didn't finish. Gold raised his hand to put them in a trance-like state, so Leroy and David could take them away without any problem. Snow followed David and Leroy as they took the two off to the station. Belle rested her head on Gold's shoulder. She was a bit worried about what he meant by dealing with them, but at the moment, she was just glad to have him back. Heavy footfalls on the gangplank made Belle and Gold look behind them. Killian bowed to Belle, who looked a bit nervous in response. Gold put a protective arm around her waist.

"Belle, you must know," Killian started. "That Rumplestiltskin saved my life on more than one occasion. And put his powers on the line to save his grandson. The man you once defended is indeed in there, somewhere. I just wanted you to know that." Belle looked at Gold in disbelief.

"You did all that?" Gold nodded slightly, still a bit stunned that the Captain was giving him praise without being under some sort of spell. Belle kissed his cheek in response. "I knew your heart was true! I'm so proud of you Rumple." Killian took a few more steps toward Belle and extended his hand.

"I also wanted to beg your forgiveness, Belle. The man who hurt you doesn't exist anymore. I know I don't deserve to ask forgiveness, but, in the name of second chances..." Belle took his hand without any hesitation.

"I forgive you, Hook. I know more than anyone, even beasts can be turned from the monsters they once were," she said, giving Gold a wink. Killian glanced toward Emma.

"Yes, it's amazing what love can do," he said as he gave her a slight bow and went to join Emma's side. She and Regina were in mid-conversation, stopping as Killian approached.

"May I escort you and your son home," Killian asked. Emma and Regina exchanged glances.

"Henry is going to stay at Regina's for a few days, and so am I," Emma said. Killian looked between the two women and down at the face of a beaming Henry. "We're both his Mothers, and with all that he's been through, neither one of us wants to be apart from him right now."

"I see," Killian said. "Well, then can I escort you to the mayor's house then?"

"Cool! Come on, Captain," Henry said, pulling Killian by his hook. Emma was a bit nervous at first when she saw her son grab the sharp object, but when Killian winked back at her, she knew he wouldn't let Henry hurt himself. The two of them walked ahead of Regina and Emma, laughing, talking and even play-fighting a bit. It was an instant bond that warmed Emma's heart.

"So, now that we're home," Regina asked, breaking Emma's thoughts. "And the Captain and Rumplestiltskin will be living in the same town, do you think they'll go back to what they started?"

"I don't think so," Emma said. "At least on Killian's part. He really wants to change."

"So do I, Ms. Swan, but, as we learned, even trying to change has it's setbacks. The Captain has been consumed by revenge, that's a long habit to break. I just don't want Henry getting caught in the crossfire," Regina said. Emma continued to observe Henry, who was now pouncing on Killian's back. Killian adjusted him so Henry could ride on his back and began to run down the street.

"I don't think Killian would let that happen, do you?" Regina observed the two men in front of them and couldn't help letting a small smile crack in the corner of her mouth.

"I hope not."


	22. Chapter 22

Once the sleepy town started their day, the news quickly spread about the return of Henry. It was hard to miss with the pirate ship now docked in the marina. Regina's home, usually avoided by all, was now flooded with everyone trying to visit Henry. Regina tried to hang back from the people, figuring they wouldn't care if she was back, but people sought her out too. She did not know how to react, but she thanked them warmly as possible just the same. Granny announced she would cater the traditional welcome home party on Saturday, this time in the town square so the entire town could join them. Everyone was excited. They were also curious to know the pirate who had come in and out of the town, who went to rescue Henry, and was now looking quite comfortable standing next to the Savior. It didn't take people too long to figure out why they were so comfortable. Neither did Henry.

"Mom, are you in love with Captain Hook," Henry asked as the four of them sat down to dinner after everyone left. Killian choked a bit on his lasagna and he and Emma exchanged glances. Emma took a sip of her water, as her mouth had suddenly become dry. There was no hiding anything from her son.

"Yes, I am, Henry. How do you feel about that?" Henry pushed the food around on his plate.

"I like Killian a lot, but I miss my dad too," Henry replied. Killian put down his fork and took Emma's hand in his.

"I don't want to replace your dad, Henry. In fact, I miss him too," Killian said. "But I do love your mother. Is that okay with you?" Henry nodded. He was glad to see his mom so happy.

"Are you sure, Henry? Because if you don't like him, I can turn the Captain into a toad." Regina said with a wink. Henry laughed and went back to eating his lasagna. The adults tried to keep the rest of the evening as calm, trying to get back to normal as quickly as possible. As Regina told Henry to get ready for bed, Killian started to grab his things to go. Henry quickly latched onto him.

"No! Don't go!" The three of them exchanged glances at Henry's sudden alarm. "You have to stay too!" Killian gently moved Henry's arms from the grasp around his waist and lowered himself to Henry's eye level.

"Henry, it's okay. I'll be back in the morning for you and your mom," Killian said gently.

"No! They'll take me again! You have to protect me!" Killian looked to Regina and Emma, who looked heartbroken at how terrified their son was. Emma didn't know what to do, but Regina jumped right in.

"They're not coming back to get you, Henry. Emma and I can protect you," Regina said. Henry gave Regina those big puppy eyes that she couldn't resist, even stuck his bottom lip out slightly for good measure. "Unless you want the Captain to sleep on the couch too." Henry nodded eagerly than ran up to get ready for bed. Regina turned to Killian and Emma. "The couch. Just for tonight." Killian bowed his head in thanks and Regina followed Henry up the stairs. Emma collapsed into Killian's arms, now that they were alone for the first time that day. Killian ran his fingers through Emma's hair.

"I know, love. It's not going to be easy."

"I guess I was relying on Henry's strength to get him through the aftermath. I didn't expect him to get so scared," she confessed. "Does that make me a horrible mom?"

"No! Of course not. You're here for him, you're staying in Regina's house for him! You're a wonderful mother," Killian said, holding her tighter. Emma stretched up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"For what, darling?" Emma didn't answer. She angled her head so she could kiss him deeply. It was all the answer he needed.

That night, Killian didn't sleep on the couch. Once everyone was settled and asleep, he crept upstairs and slept in the hallway outside of Henry and Emma's rooms, his sword at his side. He quietly opened the door a crack, making sure each one was in their room and safe, before settling against the wall and closing his eyes, rising early with the sun to creep back down onto the couch.

* * *

On Saturday night, the town was buzzing as everyone gathered for the welcome back party. It overtook the town square and everyone was arriving for the festivities. The banner that once bore only Mary-Margaret's name was now completely expanded across the street between light posts, now bearing the names of all six shipmates and Henry. In order to make sure there was enough food, everyone in the town contributed, making it quite the feast indeed. Granny prepared the main course of the feast, the biggest barbeque the town had ever seen. She had the meat cooking all day, filling the streets of the town with it's sweet aroma.

Killian stepped onto the dock from his ship, dressed in his finest red pirate vest and long black coat. Emma had mentioned once or twice about buying him clothes suitable for Storybrooke, but there hadn't been any time for that yet. Between helping get ready for this evening and helping with Henry, clothes were the furthest from his mind until it was time to get ready for the party. He was a bit nervous about introducing himself to Storybrooke, his new home, and he wanted to make a good impression. As he rounded the corner past the pawn shop, Killian quickened his step, trying not to caused trouble. It was, of course, at that moment that the Crocodile emerged from the front door.

"Evening, Captain," Gold said. Killian gave him a slight nod before continuing toward his destination. "Eager to get to the party, are we?"

"I'm meeting Henry and Emma," Killian called over his shoulder.

"A shame you don't have a moment," Gold said as he clicked his cane on the concrete. "I had hoped we could speak first." Killian halted his steps. Every ounce inside him told him to keep going and don't look back. Stay out of the Crocodile's way and maybe he'd stay out of his. But his pirate curiosity got the best of him, walking past him into his dark shop, Gold smiling as he lured him in. Killian tapped at a few items with his hook, earning him a glare from Gold.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Killian said, still not completely trusting that he'd get out of there alive. Gold went behind the counter and tapped his fingers on the glass.

"There's a few things about our voyage, Captain, that have been troubling me," Gold said as he continued to tap his fingers on the glass. "One thing in particular that don't quite add up."

"For instance?"

"Your plan. You didn't go to any one else first, you came to me. Why?" Killian shrugged as he continued to examine the shop. He tapped a hanging glass unicorn gently, causing it to gently clink against the others. Gold winced as he hoped the precious item wouldn't break.

"My plan was extreme, based on a lot of assumptions like you said, and it only allowed for it to work in one shot. One slip or one underestimation and it wouldn't have worked. I needed someone calculating to consider all the angles. Emma, Regina, and Snow would have done anything to get Henry back. And Charming, well, he would need to put his spin on the plan. But you would have thought through everything and told me straight off if my plan had flaws," Killian explained. "Besides, it relied heavily on you using your magic. I needed you on board for my plan, as crazy as it was." Gold nodded and grabbed a rag off the shelf, polishing his case as he continued.

"Even though you knew about the prophecy?"

"You were on the ship for Henry, or so you said. I was hoping you meant it, for the boy's sake."

"And for Emma's." Killian narrowed his eyes a bit. "She's an amazing woman, Ms. Swan."

"Aye," Killian said, protectiveness rushing through his veins. "That she is. And Henry is a special boy." Gold continued to dust off some objects in his shop, more to keep him calm than anything.

"Having someone you care about can be a bit of a weakness, a target for your enemies," Gold said, giving him a quick cold glance. "Like Belle is to me for instance. Now that I was able to make it back, I want to insure that nothing will separate this again."

"Ah, like an angry pirate bent on revenge. I was wondering what was in this for you," Killian said, believing that he was catching onto Gold's selfish angle. Gold dropped his rag and clicked his tongue.

"You're not leaving this town, Captain. I realize you're here to stay. I just want to insure that we can live civilly, for the sake of our loved ones. Belle, my grandson, Ms. Swan. We wouldn't want anything to happen to them." Killian gripped his good hand into a fist to the point he was causing himself pain.

"What do you want?" Gold went to the corner of his shop and pulled out a small black box, securely shut with an iron lock, one that was a bit too big compared to the box. Gold waved his hand and a puff of smoke floated into the lock, it opened with a clang. Gold removed the lock and pushed the box toward Killian, but kept his hand secure on the lid.

"I'm prepared to make you a deal, Captain. Call it a welcome gift. It's the least I could do for you helping save my grandson."

"What's that?" Gold drummed on the lid with his fingers. Killian looked at him suspiciously, not trusting this deal completely yet.

"I give you what's in this box, if you promise to never strike your hand against me or Belle or any member of my family again."

"What's in the box?"

"You'll find out, if you agree to our deal. And, trust me, you're getting the better end of the deal. I should be asking for a great deal more due to the contents," he said with a smile. Killian narrowed his eyes at him and leaned on the display case with his hook.

"You'll pardon me if I hesitate when I don't know what I'm getting out of this. Especially if you're mentioning trusting you."

"Do you want the deal or not?" Killian sighed. They both wanted the same thing, but Gold adding an object to the deal made him unnerved. But if Emma and Henry's safety was part of the deal, that was all that mattered.

"I have no intention of resuming my revenge, Crocodile. I have Emma and Henry to consider now, and I don't want to waste the rest of my life consumed with hate. I still want to honor Milah, but I'll just have to find another way. As for Belle, I learned the hard way of putting someone in the middle of my revenge. I won't hurt her again."

"Do we have a deal?" Killian nodded hesitantly. "Remove your hook then."

"Why?"

"Because you won't be needing it anymore." Gold opened the box to reveal Killian's hand, still pink and preserved as if it was still on his hand. Killian ground his teeth when he saw the contents. That Crocodile had saved it the whole time, probably a trophy of his conquest. Rather than being excited at his prize, Killian first felt rage.

"You...kept my hand?"

"New life, new beginnings. Your hook is a reminder of your dedicated vengeance. If you've given it up, as you say, you don't really need to live with that old reminder, do you?" Killian silently agreed and began to release the straps. This was an opportunity he had wished for since he lost his hand. He didn't want to miss the chance by giving into his hate. As soon as the brace fell to the counter with a clang, Gold waved his hand and Killian's hand was whole once more. Killian stared at his hand, first wiggling his fingers slightly before flexing them and turning his hand over. He clenched his hand into a fist and looked back at Gold, who looked almost pleased.

"Now go, before I decide I've been too generous." Killian nodded in silent thanks as he tucked his hook and brace into his satchel. Once outside, he ran to the party, eager to show Emma and Henry the new man he had become.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, maybe a few more chapters are coming than expected. I guess this story wants to just keep going!**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This chapter and an epilogue is all that's left, mates! Enjoy!

* * *

All the citizens of Storybrooke were gathered in the middle of town square. David and Snow made their way up to the platform in front of the town hall, followed by Emma, Henry, Regina, Hook and Gold. Killian kept sure to keep his new hand tucked in his pocket. No one thought anything of it. Emma assumed he was trying not to frighten anyone. The town cheered as Henry came into view. David held up Henry's hand in victory and the town cheered louder. David and Snow lowered their hands to silence the crowd. Regina tucked herself close to Henry. She didn't make many speeches in her time as mayor, she never had to candidate or address a crowd no bigger than a town meeting, but she couldn't help but be a bit jealous of the hold that the Charmings had on the town. If anyone actually thought to hold an election, she knew she would surely lose.

"People of Storybrooke! Thank you for your support and your strength as you've kept this town alive during our absence. Our journey was not in vain. Henry has returned," David announced, once again gesturing toward Henry as another loud cheer rang out.

"Daddy's quite a charming speaker," Killian quipped lowly to Emma, who chuckled at him.

"And now that he is home, our family is complete," David continued. "We also welcome Killian Jones to our town, for without him and his ship, we could not have gone to rescue Henry." The crowd gave a polite applause, still not sure of what to make of him, but when they saw Emma kiss his cheek softly, the applause grew louder. Killian winked at Emma in thanks. "So let us enjoy a time of celebration together. Let's eat!" With that, it seemed that everyone in the town flooded toward the tables of food, anxiously awaiting to taste the food they had been smelling all day. Once the focus was off of them, Killian simply slipped his left hand into Emma's, entwining her fingers with his. At first, Emma didn't think anything of it, but once she realized which hand she was holding, she looked between him and his hand in shock.

"Killian...you..." Killian brought her hand entwined in his to his lips and pressed a kiss there.

"You're the first thing I wanted to touch," he whispered. "You have no idea how good it feels to touch you, darling." Emma threw her arms around Killian.

"How?"

"The Crocodile who took my hand gave it back," Killian said. "Poetic, don't you think?" Emma looked a bit skeptical, which made Killian's smile larger. Yes, that's my smart lass.

"All magic comes with a price with him," Emma said. "What did you trade?"

"My word that I wouldn't hurt his family," Killian said, rubbing her back a little with his new hand. "Not that I have any intentions of doing so, but I'm not going to test the theory of what would happen if I did. I imagine it will be quite painful." Emma gave him a glare.

"Killian, if there's any chance you could lose your hand again because of some fine print that Gold has locked away in his mind, I don't want you to get hurt." Killian nodded and gave her a quick kiss in agreement.

"Aye, let's not worry about that at the moment. I'd like to enjoy my first night as a new man with the most beautiful woman in Storybrooke," Killian said with a wink. He gave her a large bow and offered his hand again to escort her to the tables. Emma gave him a curtsy in response, a rather awkward one at that, especially since she was wearing her typical leather boots, jeans and jacket. They both laughed and went in search of Henry, who practically pounced on Killian when he saw his new hand.

"You have both your hands again! Just like in my book," Henry exclaimed.

"Your book," Emma asked. Henry gave her an innocent smile before grabbing his plate again so he could take a big bite of pork barbeque. Killian and Emma exchanged looks, knowing he was hiding something. "Is Killian in your book?" Henry took another large bite, filling his mouth as much as he could. Since his return from Neverland, he looked through his book again. There were more stories in it, stories that appeared in his book as if by magic. Stories of his rescue from Neverland and more. Much more. Stories that involved his Mom and the infamous Captain Hook. But he didn't want to tell them. It would ruin the surprise.

* * *

Two weeks later, things had started to wind down as much as they could in Storybrooke. Emma resumed her job as sheriff, desperately trying to keep up with all the records that had happened while they were away. She was definitely considering upgrading the system from all handwritten files. David resumed as deputy, although both he and Emma viewed it as an equal partnership. Mary-Margaret had school, Gold had his shop, and Regina resumed her role as mayor. People were skeptical, but after sitting down with the new counsel which included David and Snow, the people of Storybrooke felt more at ease. The only one having trouble adjusting was Killian, at least to a degree. There were no job openings for "pirate" in the help wanted ads. There were a few openings that Emma encouraged him to think about- bartender, working in the bean fields, even coming on as another deputy. But Killian's heart was at sea, and he avoided the job search by offering to pick up Henry as often as possible.

"After 300 years of fighting, I don't mind the domestic life," he would say. But Emma knew better. She could see it in his eyes. His life was the sea and his ship. She often found both Killian and Henry working on the ship, although why it needed so much daily maintenance, she did not know. Part of her wondered if Killian was using his beloved ship as a distraction.

One afternoon, Killian found Henry in his cabin, looking through his journals. He had given both Emma and Henry free reign to look through them. He said that his life was an open book to them, so they could read about anything- the good and the bad. Henry looked up as Killian collapsed into his desk chair, kicking out his legs and playfully bumping Henry, who was very consumed in a particular journal.

"Hey Killian," he said with a smile. "I'm just reading about and adventure you had with my grandmother." Killian suddenly grew very nervous. There was one personal entry he meant to rip out in case Henry stumbled upon it.

"Which one was that, lad," Killian said, holding his breath a little.

"The treasure of Lord Albert," Henry said as he dove back into the journal. Killian smiled and thought about that adventure. Milah had fought off four other rival pirates while he stole the map. She had been very impressive. But, as all of their adventures ended, Milah craved for the next one to begin. In the midst of their relationship, it was something that he longed to give her. However, after centuries worth of adventures, including the one they had just come from, the calm actually felt nice.

"Ah yes," Killian said as he rose from his chair. He skimmed his fingers over some boxes above his desk and pulled out a small wooden chest. He opened the lock and handed it to Henry for his perusal.

"WHOA," Henry said as he dropped the journal at his side. There were giant colorful jewels and countless diamonds and pearls filling the box. "Is this what you found?"

"This is a small cut of it, yes," Killian said, pawing through the chest along with Henry. "I gave equal shares to my crew, keeping the most impressive ones for myself." He picked up an emerald the size of an apple and handed it to Henry. "Here, lad." Henry's eyes grew wide with amazement as he held the jewel in both hands. It was so clear that he could see his own green reflection staring back at him.

"I can keep it?"

"Sure, why not," Killian said, patting his other chests. "I have more." He palmed three more jewels and started to juggle them, volleying them between his hands. Henry's eyes grew larger with delight.

"You can juggle?" Killian chuckled at his young friend.

"Aye. Have to do something to pass the time away when your sails are dead out at sea," he said, starting to juggle them behind his back and under his leg. "Centuries of practice doesn't hurt either." With a flourish, he caught them all and tossed them back in the treasure chest. Henry gave him a clap, to which Killian bowed and ruffled Henry's hair. "I'll teach you sometime."

"Thanks. But I'm more into swordfighting," Henry answered as he looked back down at his new prize. Killian's eyes glowed with delight.

"Aye, we can do that too," Killian said. Henry suddenly grew serious as he continued to stare at his new jewel.

"Killian, can I ask you something?"

"Open book, lad."

"Can you stay over again, please," Henry asked. "I know my Mom misses you too." Killian sighed. He was true to his word and only stayed one night at Regina's, or at least one that she knew about. He had grown quite skilled at climbing the side of the house so he could sleep in the hallway, peeking into Henry & Emma's door to make sure they were safe. However, once Emma and Henry returned to the loft, it was a bit harder to sneak in. Once David caught him trying to come in the front door, assured him that he could protect the family, and sent him back to his ship before he could sneak into Emma's room. They had all discussed that, with Henry's hard adjustment back, adding the thought of another man in the room with his Mother would be too much to take. So then Killian stayed on the roof across the street, his spy glass ever in his hand. It had been a long two weeks, and he longed for a night in a comfortable bed, preferably with Emma at his side. He tried a few nights to sleep on his ship, but then Emma and Henry flashed into his mind, and he had to go to them.

"Rule are rules, mate," Killian replied somberly. "Your house is a bit too crowded for a scoundrel like me."

"You're not a scoundrel," Henry protested, causing a small smile to escape Killian. "I know you watch over us at night. My Mom does too." Killian let out another small chuckle. His lass and her boy were smart. "If you wanted to stay, it's okay."

"I'll think about it, mate," Killian said, handing the journal back to Henry, which had been forgotten once the jewel appeared. He tapped on the page where Henry left off. "Keep reading. Your grandmother was the one who found the magic bean. She was an amazing lass, your grandmother." Henry put the jewel in his pocket and took the book back.

"You love me because you loved her, don't you?" Killian looked into the boy's eyes. There was so much of Baelfire in the boy, but there was also so much of Emma. But Henry's smile- that was Milah. Killian sat down next to Henry and pulled him closer. To Killian's appreciation, Henry snuggled into him, like a son to a father before he falls asleep at bedtime.

"Henry, my caring for you may have started because of Milah and your mother, but I love you for the strong boy you are, not for a memory." Henry nodded. It didn't go unnoticed by either of the men that Killian used the word 'love', but they both silently accepted it. Henry already looked on Killian as a second father, and Killian to him as his own. It was completely natural.

"So, can you stay tonight? I think I can convince Gramps to let you," Henry said, giving Killian those puppy eyes he has used countless times now on Regina and Emma. Killian laughed and slapped Henry on the back.

"I have a better idea. I found something on the beach the other day. Care to go on an adventure?" Henry nodded eagerly and bounded out of the cabin, taking the stairs two at a time.

* * *

Emma got a call from Henry on the walkie to meet him on the beach. He said that he was walking with Killian, but he sounded a bit too excited to just be taking a simple walk. Emma pulled her bug up to the beach near the docks, assuming Killian wouldn't stroll to far away from his ship. She found them a bit of a stretch away, where the beach got close to the town. Henry was throwing broken shells at the water, while Killian waved to her from the rocks. Emma went down onto the sand to join them and Henry ran up to her eagerly.

"Mom! Killian found something on the beach," Henry said cheerfully. Emma looked between her son and Killian. It was the happiest he's sounded in weeks.

"Well, okay then. Let's go see what it is," Emma said. Henry bolted ahead of them, and Killian threaded his fingers through Emma's, kissing her gently before they followed Henry. "What's this all about?"

"I've been having a hard time finding where I fit into this world since our return," Killian started.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Emma said, giving his left hand a squeeze. "There's not much to put on your resume other than pirating and revenge."

"Aye, that's true."

"Are you unhappy," Emma asked, wishing she hadn't asked the question as soon as it hung in the air. Killian immediately pulled her into his arms, stopping their walk along the beach.

"Emma, I'm happier than I have been in three life times," Killian assured her, pressing her as close to himself as he could. Emma nodded into his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He released her and gave her a quick wink before continuing. He knew she believed him. "I've just been thinking of something I realized before we left. I've spent so much of my life in search of revenge, I forgot how to live. Now, with you and Henry, I want to allow myself some happiness." A shiver shot through Emma's body.

"Killian, are you…"

"Mom, look," Henry called, standing on one of the small docks. He was pointing to a house that was in serious need of repair, but it reflected the charm it once had. It stood right on the edge of the beach, the dock leading straight to it. A sale sign was hanging by the front door. "Do you like it, Mom?"

"Do I…." Killian took both of her hands in his. She still marveled at the feeling of being able to hold both of his hands. He held them up to his chest and pressed her hands against them.

"It has four bedrooms, plenty of room for...expansion," Killian said eagerly. "Henry could have his own bathroom, and there's plenty of space and more privacy than the loft. I know it doesn't have a big yard, but it's right on the beach. It even has a dock for the Jolly Roger."

"Killian…."

"Darling, I can't stand to be away from you or Henry. I want to be a family, together. We both have had hard lives, but isn't it time we both stopped running?" Killian's eyes were pleading, causing Emma's heart to melt.

"Killian, you can't," Emma said, gesturing toward the house. "It has a sold sign on it. Someone has already bought it." Killian looked toward the house and his shoulders hung in defeat. It would have been perfect. He let out a long sigh.

"Well, I guess you can't have everything. Lass, maybe we could…" He froze as Emma slipped a key into his hand. It was an old key, one that looked out of a storybook. The end of the key looked like a ship's helm.

"You can't buy it because I already did," Emma said with a smile. Killian looked at her in disbelief. "I saw it last week and I asked both Regina and Gold about it. Apparently, that was supposed to be your house when the curse hit. But, when I saw it, I had no idea. To me, it looked like a house I always dreamed of living in, with a little help of course. And," she said as she kissed his hands. "I thought it was about time that I started to allow myself some happiness." Killian felt a tug at his chest when his own familiar words were echoed in Emma's. "I almost lost my son, I thought you were dead. Both of those thoughts tore me apart. It made me realize that if I don't grab onto my own happiness, I could lose it again in an instant." Killian pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Do you think we can have a happy ending? A pirate and a thief?" Emma pulled back, pressing their foreheads together and gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yes," she whispered before capturing his lips. Killian pulled her closer, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Emma felt a tear run down her cheek as she kiss him, and, as though reading her mind, Killian cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away with his thumb. As soon as they pulled away from each other once air became necessary, they were both crashed into by a very eager little boy.

"Did she say yes, Captain?"

"Apparently, your mother had the same idea about the house, lad," Killian said, holding up Emma's hand that held the keys. "I hope you're good with a hammer, she's going to need a lot of work." Henry looked between Emma and Killian before wrapping his arms around them again.

"So when can we move in," he asked excitedly.

"Well, let's take a look at the damage," Emma said, walking toward the house. Henry looked up at Killian, who placed a finger over his lips and winked at him before patting his pocket. Henry winked back at him and ran after Emma. Killian dipped his hand in his pocket, fumbling with the ring there before removing his hand and patting his pocket again. One step at a time.


	24. Chapter 24 - Epilogue

It was just about sunset as Killian steered the Jolly Roger up to the small dock and dropped anchor. Emma and Henry helped with securing the ropes as they finished docking the ship. Henry eagerly helped Killian drop the gang plank and ran down toward the house. After a few short months, or long months if you asked Killian, the house was in livable condition. The dwarves put in a lot of help, which made the work go faster. However, taskmasters that they were, drove Killian up a wall with the demands of the work schedule.

_"Jones, get up," Leroy said as he kicked Killian's boot. Killian had apparently fallen asleep while trying to fix the sink. He wasn't sure how he felt at all comfortable under there. "We need to work on the piping in the basement." Killian bumped his head as he came out from under the sink._

_"What are you lot doing here at…." Killian asked as he glanced at the clock. "Three bloody in the morning?!"_

_"Same as you, Jones. Working," Leroy said, pulling him up. "Come on. You said that if we helped you today, you'd help us with our work later. We'll work on your place until 6am, then we'll work in the beanfields until noon, then in the mines until 5pm. Then we can come back here and work the rest of the night." Killian groaned and threw his tools into his tool bag on the floor._

_"Remind me why I asked dwarves to help me."_

_"Because you said it would help your family move in faster," Leroy reminded him, picking up the tool bag off the floor and pushing it into Killian's chest. Killian became more alert at the thought. He and Emma decided that he'd stay at the house until it was fixed. Although Killian longed for the night Emma would sleep at his side again, he knew that day wouldn't come any sooner if he slacked off._

_"I'll let Emma know I can't pick up Henry after school," he grumbled as he reached for his cell phone- the blasted thing._

"It looks amazing, Killian. Thank you," Emma said, giving him a kiss as he secured the last rope. "You've really outdone yourself." Killian and Emma turned to admire his work. The once gray house was now white with blue shutters. Both the first and second floor each had a porch around it. Emma was especially excited to use the 2nd floor porch. The door was off the master bedroom and it looked like it had a beautiful view of the ocean. The first floor porch was enclosed, which was different from the upper one, just perfect for stormy days so they could still enjoy the view. The garden had a small red brick pathway with lily of the valley lining it on either side. There was a knocker with a bronze helm on their blue front door. It was all these little details that made Emma want to run inside as eagerly as Henry. Killian stepped onto the gangplank and offered her his hand.

"Shall we, Mrs. Jones?" Emma pulled up the hem of her wedding dress and stepped onto the gangplank. Killian escorted her down and as soon as they reached the bottom, he scooped her up into his arms.

"Killian," Emma protested, but Killian quieted her by kissing her.

"Now, now, love. After all the work I put into this, you can't begrudge me my right of tradition," he said. He put her down for a moment only to toss Henry the keys. "Would you do the honors, lad?" He scooped Emma back up into his arms and kissed her again. Henry unlocked the house and opened the door with a flourish. Killian carried his bride over the threshold and set her down before running back out for Henry, throwing him over his shoulder as he carried him through the door too.

"What are you doing to him," Emma asked through her laughter.

"Well," Killian said as he put Henry down. "I wasn't sure the tradition of carrying your new son in the house, so I made one up." Henry laughed as he plopped down in a nearby chair.

"I hope that's not how pirates carry babies into the house like that," Henry joked. Emma and Killian stiffened. They were only hours married and the boy was already mentioning kids. Henry saw their nervousness and rolled his eyes. "What? What if I want a brother or sister someday?"

"One step at a time, kid," Emma said, pulling him out of the chair. "Let's start with a tour first." Killian showed them around the house. Snow and David had come to put all their things in place, which didn't take long with Emma & Killian's stuff. Henry's things, on the other hand, took a lot longer. He had been showered with so many gifts upon his return to Neverland, they were almost thankful that they could split it up between their house and Regina's. They had made it up to the 2nd floor when they heard someone enter from down below.

"Hello," Mary-Margaret called from downstairs. "Is anybody here?"

"Henry, can you go give your grandparents a tour? I have a surprise for your Mom," Killian asked his new step-son. Henry nodded eagerly and ran down the stairs. Emma raised her eyebrow at her husband.

"What are you planning, pirate," Emma asked skeptically. Killian took Emma's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Remember how I wouldn't let you see our room until it was finished," Killian asked as he placed his hand on the doorknob. Emma nodded. She remembered how torn apart it was, an old moldy mattress in the middle of the room, trash scattered on the floor. It even looked like someone might have lived there temporarily for a while. But after Killian spent a few nights there, sword by his side, whoever it might have been was long gone (or scared off). Emma gasped as she looked at the room. It was a beautiful pale blue with nautical accents scattered around the room. They were subtle, but it gave the room a nice touch. She noticed things of Killian's around the room that reminded her of his captain's quarters. A small treasure chest on the dresser, an old wooden desk by the window with books neatly arranged (must be her mother's doing). Killian took her hand as they walked about the room, Emma smiling broadly as she touched various objects in the room. Killian lead her over toward their lush, king sized bed, sitting down with her on the edge of it. Emma loved how their bed faced their porch so the first thing she could see when she woke up in the morning was the ocean. "Do you approve of it, love?"

"Killian, it's beautiful, thank you," Emma said as she cupped his cheek. She leaned in to kiss him and he met her halfway. With all the excitement of the day, getting married on the Jolly Roger, the reception on the docks, and now getting blown away by seeing their house for the first time, Emma was a bit overwhelmed. But as she kissed him, she melted into him, like they were the only two people in the world. Killian deepened the kiss and started to move his hand up her side. Emma broke the kiss to stall his hand. "Killian! Henry and my parents are downstairs!" Killian gave her a saucy smile.

"Emma, love, after everything we've been through- Neverland, coming back to Storybrooke, and preparing for our life together, we have not yet had our first time…"

"As we discussed and agreed on," Emma corrected.

_"Killian, stop," Emma said as the last bit of willpower overcame her. Killian's head shot up from his ministrations on her neck and looked at her in concern._

_"Did I hurt you, darling?" Emma laid a hand on his chest and both of them sat up._

_"No, nothing like that. I'm sorry, it's just...it's Henry."_

_"He's asleep," Killian said._

_"I know. It's just...I was so mad at Regina for having a guy in her house once when Henry was asleep and I feel...hypocritical." Killian sighed and rubbed his eyes hard, already knowing how this was ending. "I'm sorry, it just...doesn't feel right."_

_"It felt pretty good to me, love," Killian said with a wink, which put her at ease. _

_"You know what I mean."_

_"So what do you want to do?"_

_"The wedding is in three weeks," Emma said. "And I know neither of us is innocent, but would it sound crazy if I asked if we waited?" Killian took her hand and kissed it before leaning forward to capture her lips._

_"It's been over 300 years, what's a few more weeks?"_

"Aye, we did agree," Killian said, moving his hand again. "But now that you're my wife and I finally have you alone in gods knows how many weeks with how busy we've been, you can't begrudge my enthusiasm." He leaned in again to capture her lips, which she allowed, until they heard footsteps approaching.

"Just a few more minutes, Captain," Emma said breathlessly, unable to know how she was able to resist him this long in that dark blue tux vest. "Once my parents leave with Henry, there's nothing stopping us from finally having some enjoyable activities." Killian was about to kiss her again when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Snow instantly threw her arms around Emma.

"My baby is married," she squealed as if she was seeing her for the first time after the wedding. The reception had been small, but nice. Although everyone in Storybrooke wanted to come to 'The Savior's Wedding', that wasn't really at her comfort level. Just a few people close to her and family, that's all she wanted. Smee came as Killian's best man and a few crew members who ended up in Storybrooke. It was nice that Killian could have a few familiar faces as well. Snow was crying buckets as Emma danced with David, and cried even harder when Killian asked her to dance too. "We're so happy for you."

"The house looks great," David said as he shook Killian's hand. "We dropped off your gifts downstairs."

"Thanks, mate," Killian said. "We'll come by to say goodbye to Henry before we leave in the morning."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay in Storybrooke for your honeymoon," Snow asked as she held onto Emma. "I'll be so worried while you're in Hawaii."

"Hmm...spend our honeymoon in Storybrooke with it's stellar track record of sudden life-altering incidents or get away with my new husband for a week on the other side of the world and no one can follow us. What to choose," Emma pondered with a wink.

"But what about Henry," Snow said, pulling Henry over and trying to mimic Henry's classic puppy-dog face. "Won't you miss your son? It still feels like we just got him back."

"What!? That's incredibly not fair," Emma said, giving her mother a look. Henry gave Emma hug.

"It's okay, Mom. Just promise me you'll take me on a trip sometime too and we'll call it even," Henry said, looking up at her with his arms still around her.

"Deal," she said, giving him another squeeze. "Have fun with your grandparents and Regina." Henry bid both Killian and Emma farewell and left with David to get his things.

"Take care of my daughter or I'll hunt you down and feed you alive to a dragon," David called his traditional threat casually from the hallway.

"Understandable, mate," Killian called back, smiling at Emma. Snow gave Emma one last hug before turning to Killian.

"I can shoot an ogre square in the eye with a bow and arrow," Snow said with a wink.

"I wouldn't expect any less from your unique talents, m'lady," Killian said before giving her a hug. "I'll take care of her, I promise."

"I know," she said, patting his back. "You're a good man. Welcome to the family." As she left the room, Snow wiped away another tear, closing the door behind her. Killian immediately scooped Emma up in his arms and spun her around.

"FINALLY," he yelled, lowering her a bit to kiss her. As he set her down on the ground, Emma pushed away from him for a moment.

"Wait, we need to wave goodbye to Henry," she said, going toward their porch.

"This is your last request, Mrs. Jones," he said as he followed her. "I am a gentleman and a patient man, but this is also my wedding night. I can only be held at bay for so long." Emma gave him a playful nudge as he wrapped his arms around her and looked down on Henry getting into the truck. He waved up happily at them and continued to do so until David pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Emma leaned back into Killian as she looked out the ocean as it calmly rolled onto the beach. Killian dipped his head and pressed loving kisses to her shoulder and neck. "Are you happy, love?"

"Did you think we'd be here a few months ago," Emma asked thoughtfully. "Like when I met you at the camp or trying to get through the portal."

"Or abandoning me on the beanstalk," Killian joked as he gave her a small squeeze. "Honestly, no love. I couldn't see past my revenge, but I am more than pleased with the results. In fact, I often ask myself if I'm worthy of such a happy ending." Emma turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck.

"We just got married, I wouldn't say it's an ending at all," Emma said as she kissed him. "I think you have a few more adventures in you, Captain." She leaned up to kiss him again. In that moment, everything around them disappeared and it was only the two of them. Emma ran her fingers through his dark hair as his hands roamed up and down her back. The intensity of the moment overtook them as Killian guided her back into the house and onto their bed. Killian wrapped his arms around her and looked down at his bride.

"I love you, my wife," Killian said softly as he tucked a strand of hair away from her forehead.

"I love you too, my husband," Emma whispered as she pulled him to her. Those words would have scared her not so long ago, sent her running for the other side of the country. Now, in the arms of Captain Hook, there was nothing to be frightened of.

* * *

Many hours later, moonlight filtered across the floor of their room, the sound of the ocean lulling them to sleep like a siren song as the exhaustion from the day finally overtook them. Emma shifted closer into Killian as he pulled her closer to him, kissing the back of her neck. His arm was draped around her side and rested on her stomach, rubbing her smooth skin gently with his thumb. Emma sighed as she snuggled into the pillow and pulled Killian's arm around her tighter.

"You're amazing, darling," Killian sighed contentedly.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Captain." Both of them shared a lazy chuckle as they snuggled closer together. Emma turned Killian's forearm to run her fingers over his now bare, unmarked skin. Killian let out a small moan of contentment as she gently rubbed his skin. "Do you miss it? Being able to fly?"

"Not much to miss if I didn't know I could in the first place," Killian said. "Besides, flying is just a distraction of Neverland, something enjoyable to avoid feelings of loneliness. I've got what I really needed."

"And what's that?" Killian guided her to turn over to face him. He cupped her cheek and pulled her flush against him, kissing her with a passion that sent shivers through her body.

"My family. We're not lost anymore."

**THE END**


End file.
